Sato Fighters
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: Final: Sentimientos Descontrolados. [Korrasami] Su sueño de ser una peleadora de Hiroshi Sato se viene abajo luego de un grave accidente. Curiosamente la única persona que puede ayudarla es su hija, Asami Sato.
1. Prologo

Hace millones de años el mundo estaba dividido en cuatro naciones. La tribu agua, el reino tierra, la nación del fuego y los nómadas aire. Cada nación tenía su propio estilo de pelea, que iba pasándose de familia en familia.

Había personas en cada generación que eran capaces de manejar estos cuatro estilos de pelea, ligados a poderes sobrenaturales nunca vistos en la actualidad.

A ellos les llamaban, "Avatar".

Grandes luchadores. Eruditos. Maestros.

En tiempos de guerra se dedicaban a sembrar paz y tranquilidad entre los ejércitos. Enseñándoles que cada técnica ancestral no estaba hecha para matar ni hacer daño, si no para proteger a los seres queridos. Usaban sus poderes para ayudar a la humanidad a subsistir.

El mundo empezó a modernizarse. Las peleas habían sido dejadas de lado con la llegada de nuevas tecnologías. El agua, la tierra, el fuego y el aire que eran manipulados por las técnicas ancestrales dejaron de existir con el pasar de las generaciones.

Algunas personas, aun conscientes de sus raíces, siguieron utilizando las técnicas para pelear con fines deportivos.

Pero ahí estaban. Aún permanecían.

Los herederos de las técnicas sagradas. Seguían de pie. Luchando para tener un puesto en la vida. Otros dejaron de pelear, y se dedicaban a estudiar, a ser alguien en la sociedad.

Las cuatro naciones habían hecho un pacto de paz luego de las múltiples guerras, y crearon la capital de las naciones unidas, llamada "La ciudad república". Extranjeros de todas las naciones vivían ahí. Una ciudad prospera. Llena de tecnologías y completamente modernizada. Donde diferentes personas de todo el mundo iban para conseguir trabajo, o tener estudios.

Ahí estaba la sede del Pro-control.

Peleadores de todo el mundo querían estar ahí. Pelear con los mejores. Ser vistos por patrocinadores. Y de ahí solo seguir subiendo.

La hija del jefe de la antigua tribu agua del sur, estaba ahí.

Una erudita.

El nuevo Avatar.

Así la conocían.

Viajó desde muy lejos. Buscando perfeccionarse. Porque era capaz de dominar las cuatro técnicas ancestrales. Buscó maestros. Compañeros. Amigos. Para ser más fuerte y conseguir los títulos que le abrirían puertas.

Su sueño.

Ser la luchadora de Hiroshi Sato. Un hombre millonario, que solía escoger luchadores y darles la oportunidad de enfrentarse a los mejores de todas las naciones. Dándoles riquezas y poder.

Tuvo un accidente al entrar en esa sede. Un accidente fatídico.

Ahora, luego de perder varias de sus habilidades, tendría que empezar de nuevo. Escalar nuevamente. Buscando llegar al hombre que le daría todo lo que necesitaba para ser lo que más anhelaba.

Pero el destino era confuso, y siempre daba vueltas. Encontrarse con su hija era algo impensable.

La heredera Sato.

La única persona que podría ayudarle con sus objetivos.

Ayudarla a ser quien era.


	2. Capitulo 1

Nuevo proyecto, ¿Qué les pareció el prólogo? Tuve esta historia en mente hace mucho, así que hay cosas que siento que podrían ser mejores, así que no sean rudos conmigo. Espero les agrade. Por cierto, ¡La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece! Pero debería.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : Así termina una Guerrera.

…

Tambaleándose.

Resbalando.

Tropezando.

Hasta que al fin logró encerrarse en aquel pequeño espacio, alejándose de todos, alejándose de su propia sombra. Se miró en el espejo. Aquel objeto roto y descuidado. Se sentía de la misma forma, rota y descuidada. Solo podía ver sus miedos e inseguridades reflejados en el cristal. ¿Acaso tenía algo más que aquello?

No tenía escapatoria. Ya no era la de antes.

Ya no era el Avatar.

Esa luchadora implacable había quedado en el pasado.

Se lavó el rostro, sacando todo rastro de suciedad y sangre que tuviese en su piel. Pero no quiso volver a mirarse. No quería sentir lastima de su reflejo. No de nuevo.

Una mancha sanguinolenta corrió por el desagüe.

Había vivido eso tantas veces. En el lavabo, en la ducha, o en la primera fuente de agua que encontrara. Simplemente intentaba limpiar sus impurezas, pero jamás se quitaba esa mierda que tenía encima. Era como si tuviese un veneno en su cuerpo, comiéndola por dentro, quemando y destruyendo cada órgano, cada musculo, cada célula de su cuerpo.

Era una luchadora. Lo único que sabía hacer en la vida era pelear.

No. Ya no. Por eso era tan desagradable siquiera mirar su reflejo.

Ya ni siquiera podía pelear.

Levantó el rostro a regañadientes, mirándose nuevamente. Teniendo una pizca de esperanza en toparse con su antiguo yo en el espejo. Con la mujer de la que se había sentido orgullosa de ser.

Pero no era así.

Solo podía ver ese rostro.

El rostro de Zaheer.

Ese semblante permanentemente serio. Rencoroso. Mortal. Era como una espada filosa incrustándosele en la garganta.

Probablemente ese mar de sensaciones solo fuese culpa del miedo.

El terror.

Apretó los puños y se vio obligada a alejarse de su propio reflejo. No quería verlo. No quería seguir viéndolo. ¿Pero a quien engañaba? Lo veía cada vez que estaba en el dojo, entre las rejas del campeonato de artes marciales, o en aquel apestoso lugar en lo más bajo de la ciudad. No importaba el oponente, su fuerza, o la técnica que usara.

Su rostro siempre terminaba siendo el del hombre que la dejó postrada por meses.

Siempre estaba Zaheer ahí, como un recordatorio de su debilidad.

En aquel tiempo no le importaban quien fuese su contrincante, había momentos donde vacilaba, pero no se rendía. Tenía su objetivo bien marcado. Ella era el Avatar. Experta en las artes marciales de las cuatro naciones, aquellas dominadas por ese ser imponente millones de años atrás. Dominó las cuatro a la perfección. Los conocedores de la leyenda lo supieron de inmediato. No había persona que fuese un erudito en las cuatro técnicas ancestrales al mismo tiempo. Todas eran tan diferentes entre si. Una tarea difícil de conseguir.

De todas formas, eran técnicas pasadas de generación en generación en las diferentes naciones. Pero ella era la elegida, lo supo de inmediato. Tenía una habilidad innata para la pelea. Sus padres lo decían, sus profesores lo decían, hasta alguno de sus contrincantes.

Si la leyenda fuese cierta, ella sería uno de los Avatares.

No se quedó de brazos cruzados. Insistió con fervor para poder viajar a la Ciudad Republica, para entrenar con el maestro del Bagua, Tenzin, el mejor en el estilo de los nómadas. Necesitaba seguir perfeccionando su pelea. Ahí podría estar más cerca del campeonato, ganar reconocimiento, y sobre todo estar más cerca del aquel hombre.

Hiroshi Sato.

El empresario más próspero de la época. Creador de las Industrias Futuro. Un amante de las peleas. Todos sabían que Sato pasaba su tiempo libre buscando jóvenes peleadores para patrocinarlos. Él tenía a los mejores. Les daba entrada a los torneos de lucha más prestigiosos del mundo, y los peleadores se volvían famosos y requisados.

Fama y fortuna a base de lo que más amaba en el mundo, la lucha. Ese era su sueño.

Se imaginaba a sí misma siendo así de conocida. Siendo así de aclamada.

Desde joven deseó el poder llegar a su casa en el sur, demostrarles a sus padres lo grande y fuerte que se había vuelto, y sacarlos de ese trozo de hielo para siempre. Darles un hogar decente, una vida digna, y una jubilación tranquila.

Ella quería ser una luchadora como su padre. Quería ser grande. Quería ser fuerte.

Tonraq le contaba historias a su hija. Historias sobre el Avatar. Un ser supremo que estaba en la tierra hace millones de años. Tenía poderes sobrenaturales y habilidades incalculables para la lucha. Un ser que traía paz y tranquilidad al pueblo, haciendo uso de sus capacidades.

Un héroe.

Ese personaje fue olvidado por las generaciones. Quedando impreso en cuentos infantiles.

Una leyenda.

Un mito.

Ella quería ser ese Avatar. Quería tener al mundo observándole. Quería ser más fuerte y poderosa que cualquiera que pisara la tierra. Y lo iba a hacer. Estaba decidida a serlo.

Sacrificando cada día de su vida, decidió que era el momento.

Que estaba lista.

Era la mejor. Estaba capacitada.

Podía hacerlo.

Ahí estaba. Rodeada de más de doscientas personas. Siendo vista por aquel hombre. El único que podía cumplir su sueño.

La reja se había cerrado. En el ring solo estaba ella y su oponente.

El sabor amargo llegaba a su boca cada vez que pensaba en Zaheer.

Cuando vio sus ojos, supo que estaba en problemas.

Supo que no iba a ser como las demás peleas.

Se miraron e hicieron una leve reverencia. Una gota de sudor bajó desde su sien hasta llegar al suelo. No debía temblar. No debía hacerlo. No debía demostrar temor. Debía ser dura como la roca. Estable como la tierra. Se puso en posición. Bajó un poco las rodillas y llevó uno de sus puños a su cadera, y el otro frente a su rostro. Estaba lista para todo.

Empezó todo muy rápido. Logró darle un par de golpes al hombre y una patada que le llegó en la barbilla. Lo vio caer. Sentía que todo iba a su favor. Pero confiarse demasiado siempre había sido su error.

Estaba llena de errores.

Toda esa noche había sido un error.

Solo sentía su cuerpo hervir. Cada musculo acalambrado por el cansancio. Pero no era tan simple. No era solo eso.

Era peor.

No se podía mover del suelo, sin embargo, él la tomó y la levantó como si fuese una pluma. No pudo sentir nada más luego de escuchar y sentir su columna siendo destrozada. Sus huesos siendo heridos a un punto limite. Sus gritos ya no eran suficientes para expresar lo que sentía. No entendía como nadie hacia nada. Como nadie detenía el combate. Como Hiroshi no hacía nada más que observar desde su pedestal.

No sabía si su vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas, el sudor, la sangre o simplemente el hecho de que estuviese a segundos de desmayarse.

Sentía que estaba a segundos de morir.

Vio a ese hombre, mirándola desde arriba. Sus ojos oscuros estaban tan orgullosos del daño que estaba infringiéndole. Lo sabía. Aún estaba enojado por aquel incidente. No tuvo la culpa. No tuvo más elección. Pelear con la novia de él fue algo fuera de lo común. Ella era muy fuerte. No tenía mucha técnica, pero sus golpes la hacían perder la conciencia. Tuvo que usar todo lo que tenía para salvar su propio pellejo. No era una pelea oficial, mucho menos una pelea legal.

Tenía que evitar que aquella mujer la matara.

La pandilla del loto rojo era en extremo peligrosa. Siempre haciendo ilegalidades. Siempre dañando a los demás. Ella no fue la excepción.

Hacerle a P'Li una llave que la haría perder su vida, fue algo que no estaba en sus manos. Fueron sucesos inminentes y desafortunados. La mujer era más frágil de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

Por eso Zaheer no había dudado en hacerle algo igual de catastrófico. Y si, lo fue.

Fue peor que cualquier cosa.

Fue incluso peor que la muerte.

Hubiese sido mejor morir.

Quedó botada fuera de la arena, como un trozo de basura. Como un harapo. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, en sangre, en tierra. Sus lágrimas se habían secado. Veía el cielo despejado. Escuchaba los pasos ajenos. Hubiesen acabado con su vida. Había perdido su dignidad.

Había perdido sus piernas.

Se desmayó nuevamente y solo supo que algún alma gentil la había llevado al hospital.

La operaron de inmediato. Salvándole la vida. ¿Pero a que costo?

Sus piernas estaban inertes.

Estaban muertas.

Su cerebro también murió aquel día. Su habilidad se había ido.

Tenía que empezar de cero.

Solo podía quedarse acostada mirando aquella suma de dinero que le debía al hospital. Su vida estaba arruinada. No era nadie. Sin sus piernas, sin sus habilidades, sin lo único que le permitía comer un bocado cada día. No debió ser salvada.

No valía la pena.

Nadie se había enterado del suceso. Fue como si esos meses hubiese desaparecido para todo ser humano en la tierra. Se ponía una máscara de felicidad para comunicarse con sus preocupados padres. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Algo en ella no quería dejarse arrastrar. Dar pena. Dar lastima. No quería eso. Quería reponerse y hacer que todo eso fue un sueño.

Que nada había pasado.

Su maestro, Tenzin, la miraba entrar en el Dojo. Él era el maestro que le enseñó esa técnica y ahora volvía a hacerlo. Tuvo la confianza necesaria con aquel hombre tatuado para contarle sobre el accidente. Su madre, Katara, una curandera mayor y también una maestra de las técnicas de la tribu agua, la ayudó en la recuperación. Fueron amables. Guardaron el secreto. La alentaron. La ayudaron a caminar. La ayudaron a recobrar su vida.

No quería involucrar a nadie más, ni siquiera a sus padres. Solo quería recuperarse y volver a ser la de antes. Ser el Avatar de nuevo. Volver a donde estaba y seguir avanzando. Tenía que dominar las cuatro técnicas, o no la tomarían en serio. No podría retomar su nombre. Simular que ese tiempo sin pelear solo fueron unas largas vacaciones.

…

Sabía que el hombre la regañaría por los vestigios casi imperceptibles de las peleas fallidas, pero ya no le importaba. Se puso rápidamente el traje amarillo y naranja de los nómadas antes que le dijese cualquier cosa. No andaba de buen ánimo, y no quería pelear con su mentor. No podía controlar sus impulsos desde el accidente. Se sentía más impulsiva que cuando había llegado a la ciudad.

Tomó aire. Puso la espalda recta con sus brazos al frente, doblando los codos, y empezó a girar en un círculo imaginario, frente a un oponente imaginario. Era la técnica más aburrida que le había tocado aprender. Al principio era regañada a menudo, por no estar bien recta, por hacer todo muy mecánico, o simplemente porque no respiraba como Tenzin quería que lo hiciera. Fueron días duros.

Aprendiéndola por segunda vez se le hizo mucho más fácil. Era como andar en bicicleta. Hay cosas que simplemente no se olvidan por completo.

El Taichí de sus raíces tampoco fue difícil de retomar. Sin embargo, no tenía mucha práctica, sobre todo teniendo el fantasma de Zaheer con cada peleador que tenía en frente. Sacudió su cabeza. No quería pensar en él tan temprano por la mañana.

Ese era su mayor problema. No podía pelear así.

No era capaz.

Escuchó la voz de Tenzin en su espalda.

"Korra, ¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos un encuentro?"

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca. A veces el comportamiento del hombre la molestaba demasiado. Solo quería terminar rápido e ir a dormir a su diminuto departamento.

Soltó un suspiro. Lo conocía. Era como su segundo padre. Lo hacía por ella. Era el único apoyo que tenía en ese momento. Él intentaba ayudarla a superar su problema.

"Como quieras."

Le dio una sonrisa. La ayuda era buena en su situación.

Aunque sabía el resultado.

Se pusieron en posición. Ambos en la misma posición. Giraron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, preparados para atacar en cualquier momento. Tuvo que ser la primera. Él no sería el primero en atacar. Lo sabía. Estaba siendo delicado con ella. Y eso, en una parte de su interior, le repugnaba.

Odiaba que le tuviesen lastima. Sobre todo, aquel hombre, que la conocía muy bien.

Intentó acercarse en vano. Un hombre tan ligero de pies era difícil de alcanzar. Se movía con el viento. Como los antiguos nómadas. Aun no podía alcanzar su nivel, ni siquiera podía alcanzar el nivel que ella misma tenía. En un rápido movimiento la hizo caer, golpeándola en sus pies. Lo vio acercarse y por instinto se tapó el rostro con los brazos.

Era una cobarde.

Se quedó unos segundos en el suelo. Protegiéndose. Temblando. Sintiendo que sus antebrazos la protegerían de ese fantasma. De su atacante.

De su verdugo.

No era así. Tenzin le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Ese simple gesto hizo que su estómago se revolviera y su cuerpo temblara de ira. Apretó la mandíbula con impotencia. Quería vomitar. Quería gritar. Quería llorar. Quería simplemente acabar consigo misma y ese carácter de mierda que la definía en aquel momento.

Se levantó rápidamente y fue al vestidor, ignorando el gesto de su profesor. No quería mirarlo a la cara. No quería verlo. Sabía que le daría una larga charla sobre sentimientos, y pensamientos, y dejar ir todo eso, y cosas espirituales. Estaba completamente hastiada de eso. Le aburría. Nadie entendía su sentir. Nadie había pasado por lo que ella pasó. Nadie.

Nadie iba a comprenderla. Y odiaba que los demás le hicieran creer eso.

Nunca iba a mejorar.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Vueltas del Destino.

" _No podía soportar la vergüenza que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo pudo pasarle algo así justo con aquella chica?"_

* * *

¿Cómo fue? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Capitulo 2

¿Vieron el mini comic que hice? Es una lástima que tendrán que esperar para leer aquello. MUAJAJA.

Subí hace poco otro dibujo de esta historia, por si no lo han visto. Escribir me da buenas ideas para fanarts. Suelo usar mucho Instagram, y ahí subo spoilers y cosas así, por si les interesa.

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 2: Vueltas del destino.

Se quedó unos minutos encerrada en los vestidores.

Intentaba controlar sus temblores. Su miedo. Tenía que controlarse.

Se puso una camiseta azul, unos pantalones cómodos y sus fieles zapatillas y emprendió una carrera hasta su departamento. No miró a atrás. No se despidió. Nada.

Solo huyó, como tantas veces.

Correr era lo único que la alejaba de todos esos pensamientos. Poder correr era un regalo en su situación.

Entró y vio los ojos alegres de su samoyedo de largas orejas, Naga. No importaba que tan mal se sintiera. Que tan herida estuviese. O que tan enojada podía estar. Naga siempre le meneaba la cola. Siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Era la única amiga con la que podía contar.

Le puso una correa y volvió a salir. Estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes no sonaba tentador. Menos si había estado así durante mucho tiempo. Día tras día. Empezaba a sentirse claustrofóbica cada vez que pasaba mucho tiempo en casa.

Corrieron hasta el centro de la ciudad. El parque central de la ciudad republica era hermoso. Lagos, árboles, arbustos, esculturas llamativas. Esa clase de cosas que era imposible ver en su tierra natal. Se sentó en una banca junto a su perra. Sus piernas empezaban a resentirse un poco.

Se quedó mirando unas nubes solitarias en el cielo.

Odiaba sentirse así de melancólica luego de sus ataques.

Se sentía inútil. Pero tenía que seguir. Tenía que empezar a pelear. Tenía que mejorarse.

Todo el dinero que había juntado siendo el Avatar se estaba agotando. Iba a llegar un momento donde no podría ser capaz de mantener ni el departamento, ni a sí misma. Mucho menos podría mantener las necesidades de Naga. Le dio un vistazo. Su mala costumbre de hablar sola, o más bien, hablar con un perro, siempre salían a flote cuando empezaba a plantearse formas de salir de la bancarrota, de mejorar su situación, o cuando pensaba en lo que sea.

Había pasado mucho tiempo alejada de todos.

Dio un salto al darse cuenta que Naga no estaba ahí.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Odiaba cuando ese monstruo blanco se escapaba de su vista. Ya le habían llamado la atención por tenerla suelta. Había tenido problemas por eso. Pero no era su culpa. Solo se soltaba del agarre, ni siquiera entendía como lo hacía.

Frunció los labios cuando la vio emprendiendo una carrera olímpica. Corría de manera eufórica hacia una chica. Tenía una bolsa en su mano.

Ya le había pasado. Naga estaba revelándose. No podía evitarlo.

Se levantó de golpe y corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Naga siempre conseguía dejarla en vergüenza o aumentar sus deudas. Le debía una hamburguesa a un hombre de edad, un helado a una chiquilla, y una cena estrafalaria a una pareja de enamorados. No podía seguir ocasionando más daño a su billetera.

No llegó a tiempo. Terminó tropezándose dos metros antes de llegar al punto de encuentro entre la chica y Naga. Ni siquiera con el impulso de la caída logró detener al animal. Sintió su mejilla arder, pero ya daba igual si era por un raspón o por vergüenza. Odiaba tener que pedir disculpas. Era muy vergonzoso. Además, se había caído. ¡Se había caído por el amor de dios!

"¿Estas bien?"

Escuchó como una voz suave le hablaba.

Levantó el rostro, encontrándose con unos ojos esmeralda claros muy bonitos. La chica, de pelo negro radiante y con un aire elegante, la miraba con preocupación. Se levantó, avergonzada por haber caído literalmente a los pies de la chica. Sus manos empezaban a temblar e intentó hablar, balbuceando un poco. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba avergonzándose más?

Naga ya estaba devorándose todo lo de la bolsa. Le dio una torpe reverencia en modo de disculpa.

"Si-…Siento lo que hizo mi perra, lo pagaré."

Se ponía tan torpe en esas situaciones. La chica solo le sonrió con tranquilidad, como el que un perro llegara de la nada y le robara su bolsa fuese lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Entonces es tuyo? Al parecer quería mi almuerzo más que yo."

"Lo siento mucho, en serio pagaré por todo."

Le dio una mirada severa a Naga. Sus ojos hicieron contacto. No tenía ningún tipo de arrepentimiento. Solo seguía engullendo sin miedo a nada.

La sacaba de quicio.

"Y tú, niña mala, ¿Qué crees que haces? Sal de ahí y al menos finge estar arrepentida."

Escuchó la leve risa de la chica al ver como la perra chillaba apenada y luego volvía a meterse en la bolsa.

"Bueno, la comida chatarra no es buena para el cuerpo, así que puedo pasar por alto el robo."

La pelinegra se arrodilló y acarició la blanca melena.

No pudo evitar pensar que esa mujer se veía bastante más agradable de lo que su apariencia señalaba. Creyó que la metería presa o le pondría una denuncia. Varias personas lo habían intentado.

"De todas formas te pagaré."

"No es necesario. Tómalo como un regalo."

Naga empezó a girar por el suelo, disfrutando las caricias. Se agachó también, acompañando a la chica que estaba entretenida con los gestos que el perro hacía.

"¿Siempre roba comida?"

"No lo hacía antes, pero desde que tuve que cambiar su alimento por temas económicos. Ahora me odia con toda su alma y hace todo para avergonzarme ante la gente."

"Pero debe ser entretenido tener una mascota a pesar de eso, ¿No?"

"Naga es más bien como mi amiga, la tengo de pequeña, y me la traje conmigo a ciudad república, no pude dejarla sola en mi país."

La chica tenía un lindo reloj en su muñeca. Dio un salto al verificar la hora.

Se dio un golpe en la cara al recordar que tenía un compromiso. Bolin iba a matarla si llegaba tarde…

La chica la miró con curiosidad, alertada por los quejidos.

"Tengo que irme, corriendo. Te recompensaré el robo, lo juro."

Logró pillar el broche de la correa con el collar de la perra. No escuchó lo que la pelinegra le dijo porque ya había empezado a correr.

Tenía que ducharse y buscar algo decente que ponerse. No se veía con los chicos hace mucho.

Llegó a su casa. Miró de reojo su celular. Tenía una llamada perdida de Mako. Se metió a la ducha. Tenía que arreglarse antes de que volviera a llamar. Al salir miró una caja de maquillaje en su velador. No solía usarlo, pero era una creación divina para ocultar sus heridas.

No le gustaba que la vieran con heridas y tuvieran lastima.

Al menos no sabían nada respecto al accidente.

De todas formas, no quería escuchar preguntas al respecto.

Su estómago se revolvió al escuchar el teléfono sonar. Desde que habían terminado su relación le resultaba extraño el escuchar su voz. Como si fuese una persona completamente ajena y lejana. Bueno, en parte lo era.

Logró entrar a la arena de Pro-control por un puesto en los peleadores de Hiroshi. Luchó contra Mako, su novio en aquel entonces. Él era sin duda uno de los mejores peleadores de Kung fu de la nación del fuego que había conocido. Quizás su técnica no se acercaba a la de él, pero ella era mucho más capacitada para ser una peleadora de Sato. Aun así, luego de la pelea, en la que había ganado, Sato no la escogió. Pasó de ella y prefirió escoger al chico.

Luego de eso nada fue lo mismo. Incluso luego de Zaheer.

Mako jamás supo al respecto, y asumió que los meses de distanciamiento fueron por lo de Sato y sus supuestas vacaciones en el sur, no porque ella estuviese parapléjica.

Se encontró con Bolin un día, y tuvo que unir lazos de nuevo. El también peleaba, en el estilo Hung Gar del reino tierra, pero no estaba interesado en pelear de manera profesional. Era un chico agradable.

Su celular sonó de nuevo, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Contestó y se tranquilizó al ver que era Bolin. Se le escuchaba animado.

"¿Entonces vas a venir? ¡No puedes faltar!"

"No sé qué ponerme."

Fingió estar preocupada por algo banal. No tenía muchas ganas de salir a alguna reunión de etiqueta.

"Relájate, es algo casual, mientras no se te vean los músculos todo está bien."

Soltó un bufido y luego una risa. No sabía si lo decía por el tatuaje en su brazo o realmente por sus músculos.

"Con una chaqueta bastará, ¿No?"

"Claro, así todos se fijarán en mis músculos y no en los tuyos."

Volvió a reír. Imaginaba su cara de idiota al decir eso.

Bolin era de esas personas con las que no podía enojarse.

Cortaron la llamada. Iba a ver a Mako de nuevo. Siempre estaba todo tan tenso entre ellos. Esperaba que en algún momento todo pudiese ser como antes. Con esa relación basada en la comprensión. En la amistad. En ayudarse entre ellos.

En la confianza.

Apretó los puños. Solo esperaba no enfrentarse a él de nuevo. No podía inventar una excusa tonta para justificar el no saber Kung fu. Fue muy buena en su tiempo, y las usaba bastante en las peleas, por ser una chica más agresiva que metódica. Pedirle ayuda a Bolin sonaba bien, ¿Pero a Mako? Él la cuestionaría sin duda alguna.

Se puso jeans, botas, camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero. Se arregló un poco el cabello. Aun no se acostumbraba a llevarlo corto. Fue uno de los cambios luego de empezar su vida de nuevo. Tomó las llaves y salió. Una parte de ella quería llevar a Naga y tener a su amiga incondicional al lado en un momento tan tenso, pero probablemente tendría que dejar el departamento para pagar lo que sea que se robara de ese lujoso lugar.

Y sí que era lujoso.

Había luces que iluminaban la fachada, y también por dentro. Piletas iluminadas. Faroles elegantes. Y muchas personas bien vestidas. Ya quería devolverse e ir a buscar ropa de etiqueta.

Escuchó un grito. Era Bolin. Podría recordar su voz en cualquier lugar. Sonrió al verlo. Al menos no llevaba traje, porque lo rompería con su humanidad. Tenía una camisa manga corta verde y jeans. Tenía el pelo demasiado peinado.

"¿No era algo casual?"

Se rio y le alboroto el cabello. Dejándoselo revuelto.

"Hey, intento verme elegante para las damas."

"Si tú lo dices."

Se rio rodando los ojos.

Caminaron tranquilos hacia el interior. Estaba nerviosa. Otro punto importante era que el lugar había sido arrendado por el mismísimo Hiroshi Sato. Cada tanto tiempo hacía una especie de fiesta para que sus peleadores se conocieran entre ellos y las personas comunes pudiesen darse el lujo de estar cerca de su riqueza y poder. No podía tener más carga sobre sus hombros. El chico la encaminó en busca de su hermano mayor. Sentía sus manos sudar. Realmente solo quería salir de ahí.

Le recordaba lo que no tenía.

Le recordaba sus sueños frustrados.

Lo vio parado en medio del salón, con una copa en sus manos. Se veía elegante. Quizás era de los mejores vestidos del lugar. Ya no tenía puesta su bufanda, antes siempre la llevaba consigo, no importaba cual fuese la ocasión. Sus ojos hicieron contacto. Soltó un suspiro. No podía actuar extraño, no ahora.

Le dio una sonrisa. No quería que fuese una incómoda velada para ninguno de ellos.

"Hey, Mako, tanto tiempo sin vernos."

El chico soltó una risa nerviosa, aunque más que una risa parecía un carraspeo. Aun no sabía comportarse en situaciones así.

"Es verdad, ¿Cómo te ha ido, Korra?"

Se rascó la nuca. Aquí venía su excusa.

"Pues aquí, pelando de vez en cuando."

"Deberíamos tener un encuentro nuevamente. Siempre es divertido competir con alguien fuerte."

Se veía emocionado. Esta vez era ella la que sentía que su rostro no acompañaba la ocasión. No podía hacer algo así y demostrarle que estaba mal. El solo imaginar su preocupación aplastante ya empezaba a abrumarla. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, ya estaba empezando a temblar.

"Sí, supongo que sí."

"¡Oh, ahí viene!" Bolin dio un grito. Llegó a hacerla saltar.

Miró a todos lados. Sin saber a qué o a quien se refería. Mako empezó a ponerse más nervioso. Era extraño. Se acomodó la ropa y le ofreció el brazo a una mujer que venía caminando hacia su dirección. Esos ojos esmeraldas se le hacían particularmente conocidos.

"¡Tú!"

Ambos hermanos la miraron confundidos y ella solo pudo carraspear simulando no haber dicho nada mientras su rostro tomaba color. La pelinegra sonrió apacible.

"Korra, ella es mi novia, Asami Sato."

"Así que te llamas Korra, no alcanzaste a decirme tu nombre hoy." Se le acercó y le ofreció la mano. Se veía tranquila, contrastándola.

"¡Oh! Lo siento."

Dio un salto y se aproximó para estrecharle la mano. Se sentía extraño que Mako la presentara como su novia. Se sentía algo solitario. Las cosas habían cambiado. Ambos habían cambiado.

Un momento.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando la mano pálida que sometía a su agarre.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Se quedó completamente enmudecida. No la soltó. Simplemente se quedó inerte. Los ojos esmeraldas la miraban con cautela y curiosidad.

"¿Korra?"

Apenas y escuchó la voz de Mako.

"Sato…"

Esa mujer, aparte de ser novia de su ex novio, que ya hacía la situación bastante incomoda, era la hija prodiga del magnate Hiroshi Sato. Sus manos volvían a temblar. Su mente estaba vagando en una crisis existencial mientras intentaba hacer funcionar su cuerpo.

No podía creer que su perra le había robado a la heredera de Industrias Futuro e hija del hombre más poderoso de la ciudad. No. Peor aún. Se había caído justo a los pies de ella.

Sí que era una situación incómoda.

* * *

Capítulo 3: "Técnicas Ancestrales."

" _Creo que estas subestimándome."_

 _La pelinegra le leyó la mente. Si. Eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo._

* * *

Ay, que le pasan incomodidades a esta Korra.

Pero bueno, si no se caía quizás no le quedaría tan marcada en su mente la situación. Jiji.

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Capitulo 3

¡Gracias a todos por las reviews! Me animan a seguir adelante con el proyecto. Espero les esté gustando. Tengo harta experiencia escribiendo historias, pero jamás me había adentrado a hacer un Korrasami, así que no sean tan duros conmigo.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 3: Técnicas Ancestrales

El motivo de toda esa reunión era por un luchador reconocido que viajó desde la nación del fuego para darles una charla a los peleadores de Sato, y a aquellos luchadores interesados en serlo. Todos estaban emocionados por su conferencia, así que Mako y Bolin corrieron deprisa para no perderse nada. Ella debería ir, se dijo a si misma.

Pero quiso acompañarlos por miedo.

Siempre era el miedo.

Sabía de esas cosas. Terminaban en demostraciones y peleas improvisadas. Siempre era así. Antes simplemente corría para demostrarles a todos lo fuerte que era. Vencía a un par de peleadores y aquellos famosos personajes la felicitaban.

Eran buenos tiempos.

Pero estaban en el presente. Ya no era nada en comparación a esa chica de antes.

Si tenía uno de sus ataques, iba a avergonzarse a sí misma frente a todos los peleadores, frente a esos peleadores famosos que admiraba, y posiblemente frente al señor Sato. No podía permitir eso.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, quitándose aquellas ideas. Se había quedado sola con la pelinegra, no podía actuar como una idiota.

Asami cordialmente la invitó a ver uno de los jardines interiores del lugar.

Ella aceptó, ¿Que más podía hacer? Tenía a la heredera Sato a su lado. Era incomodo, no podía dudarlo, pero tampoco podía causarle algún disgusto o algo similar, o ser descortés. Si los espíritus le habían dado esa oportunidad, no podía arruinarlo. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar más cerca de esa familia. Estar más cerca de Sato.

Si la cagaba podría decirle algo a su padre, cosas malas, cosas que simplemente la dejarían sin opción de ser una peleadora de su círculo. Era un riesgo que estaba tomando sobre todo con lo difícil que se le hacía hablar con chicas de su edad. O con personas.

El lugar era muy bonito. Plantas. Arboles. Un pequeño lago. Todo similar a la plaza central. Unas luces amarillentas le daban un toque hogareño. Iluminaban gradualmente el lugar, alejando la oscuridad del cielo. Era tranquilizante. Si tuviese mucho dinero arrendaría el lugar solo para entrenar ahí afuera. Le daría paz, estaba segura.

Caminaron a una banca y se sentaron ahí. De vez en cuando un mayordomo pasaba ofreciendo algún tipo de aperitivo. No había personas ahí. Todos debían estar en la charla o adentro atragantándose con el coctel.

"Mako me dijo que te llaman el Avatar en las peleas."

Frunció el ceño. Lo era. Pasado.

"Si."

"Tuviste un accidente, ¿no?"

Se puso de piedra de inmediato. Ya había empezado mal. Demonios.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Podía contar con una mano las personas que sabían de su problema. Y claramente no lo era aquella chica.

¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía?

No encontraba posible que Hiroshi Sato ventilara sus malas decisiones en el ring. Como no detener una pelea que ya estaba terminada.

"Al ser la hija de mi padre tengo oportunidad de ver peleas y enterarme de cosas, aunque lo haga a escondidas. Y no has estado en la sede de Pro-control en mucho tiempo."

"¿Le has dicho a alguien más?"

Se sintió amenazada por esa chica. Quizás la miró con mucha rudeza, pero no podía evitarlo. Eso se podía salir de control. Si era la novia de Mako, podría decirle sin problemas, hasta por casualidad. La chica no se vio molesta ante la agresividad de sus palabras. Al menos no le cortaría el cuello.

"Relájate, tus amigos no lo saben y no lo han pensado tampoco, ¿Fue muy grave?"

Eso la calmó un poco. Le dio una mirada, ahora más suave. Se veía curiosa y preocupada a la vez. No la conocía, así que no podía confiar en ella, aunque tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, si dudaba demasiado podría molestaba probablemente podría contarle a alguien, amenazarla, o quien sabe que más. No quería arriesgarse tanto.

Su estatus de Avatar debía mantenerse congelado hasta que se recuperara y tomara el mando de nuevo. Ese era su plan. No podría cometer errores.

"Si, fue hace mucho. No le digas a los chicos, sobre todo a Mako, por favor, sé que se pondrá como loco si se entera."

"Es algo personal tuyo, no debería entrometerme. Pero no deberías engañarlos por tanto tiempo."

Se escuchó igual a aquella vocecita que oía tras su cabeza. Se sentía realmente confundida respecto a la pelinegra. Se veía demasiado confiable para ser alguien de su clase. Si no tenía ninguna mascara puesta, entonces realmente tenía una visión diferente de la hija de Hiroshi. Siempre había dudado de las chicas ricas. Aunque eso era culpa de Lin.

"Lo sé, algún día tendré que decirles. Al menos Mako es el único maestro del Kung fu que conozco y sin él no podré entrenar esa técnica de nuevo."

"¿Entonces perdiste tus habilidades?"

Era una grandísima idiota.

Quiso darse un gran golpe. Estaba soltando demasiado la lengua. Como cuando hablaba con Naga y media ciudad la escuchaba. Si bien prefería ser transparente con la chica, le seguía aterrando que la información llegara a manos de alguien más. A manos de su padre, por ejemplo. Eso causaría problemas. Todos los que conocían al Avatar se enterarían de su pérdida de habilidad. Y eso sería muy complicado de solucionar.

"…o sea…es complicado."

"Déjame suponer un poco."

La chica se cruzó de piernas y puso una mano en su barbilla. Sus labios carmín se curvaron levemente.

"Tuviste una pelea y te dejaron lo suficientemente mal para que perdieras tus habilidades, dejaste de pelear para recuperarte y volver a retomar tu título sin que se enteraran de tu estado."

"Es algo así. La gente debe pensar que volví a mi tierra natal de vacaciones o algo así. Me corté el cabello y empecé a vestir otros colores en el ring para que no me reconocieran si daba un pésimo espectáculo."

"¿Tan malo es el que te reconozcan?"

"Ya no soy como antes, no puedo dar buenas peleas, eso simplemente bajaría el nivel que tenía antes. Sería patético para mí nombre."

"Tiene sentido."

La pelinegra se quedó unos momentos pensando en silencio. Luego levantó el rostro y la observó.

"¿Fue contra Zaheer?"

Tembló al escuchar el nombre.

Sintió aquella fuerza invisible presionar su pecho, quitándole el aire.

Aún seguía dándole pánico.

Aun la aterrorizaba. Su piel se erizó. Sus manos temblaban.

Se había convertido en una cobarde.

"¿Cuantas técnicas llevas dominadas?"

La chica se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la morena y cambio el tema de inmediato. O quizás estuvo mucho tiempo sin contestar. No lo sabía. Ni quería saberlo.

Parte de ella agradecía el gesto. No quería hablar de Zaheer, ni mucho menos como ella sabía de esa pelea. Como ella sabía de aquello.

"El Taichí que me enseñó mi padre y el Bagua de los nómadas, gracias al dojo de Tenzin."

"¡Oh! Interesante. Hay pocos maestros de esa técnica en el mundo, nunca he visto a uno en acción. Hey, sabes, ¿Y si hacemos un intercambio de movimientos?"

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con emoción. ¿Había escuchado bien?

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que…nos enfrentemos?, no creo que sea una buena decisión."

No lo entendía. Ciertamente la chica no parecía la clase de persona que entrenaba, o peleara, o hiciera algo en lo que tuviese que usar fuerza física. Era una chica de clase alta después de todo. Vestidos caros. Fiestas de etiqueta. Probablemente estudios en la universidad. ¿Cómo iba a pelear?

"Quizás estás subestimándome."

Era casi como si ella le leyera la mente. Quizás si la estaba subestimando. Se levantó de la banca y le sonrió. Algo en la mirada desafiante de Asami Sato la llenó de un vigor revitalizante. Se puso en posición de ataque mientras que la pelinegra también se levantaba del asiento. Ninguna despegaba la mirada. Era esa misma sensación cuando se enfrentaba a alguien fuerte, solo viéndolo a los ojos.

"¿¡Qué demonios haces, Korra!?"

Escuchó un grito. Era Mako. Corrió hasta donde Asami y la tomó por la cintura. Protegiéndola. Ambas se sorprendieron. Quizás su cabeza estaba divagando un poco en la situación, pero probablemente Mako estaba imaginando cosas que no eran. Como que iba a matar a la novia de su ex.

"¿Hacer de que?"

"¿Ibas a golpear a Asami? ¿Estás loca?"

El rostro del chico estaba llenándose de color. Colérico. No podía entender su reacción. Solo iba a ser una pelea casual.

"No, no, nosotras solo…"

Asami le dio una mirada cómplice que la dejó en silencio. Vio en sus ojos inseguros como intentaba decirle algo. Negó casi imperceptiblemente con su cabeza.

Esperen un segundo.

Una chica rica, de estatus, rebajándose a algo tan mundano como las peleas. Muchas personas de su círculo debían creer que no participaba en esas cosas, incluyendo Mako. Por algo dejo lo de indagar en las peleas a escondidas. Mantener su máscara de muñeca de porcelana era parte de su papel en la sociedad. Era parte de su papel como hija de Hiroshi Sato.

Uff, casi la jode.

"Ya sabes, Mako, soy el Avatar, solo quería mostrarle algunos movimientos de Bagua, ¿Qué cosas estás imaginando?"

Sonó tan arrogante como cuando llegó a la ciudad. Le dio risa tomar ese papel.

"Le pedí que lo hiciera, Mako, no tienes que sobreprotegerme. Ven, vamos a buscar algo para beber."

Asami le dio una mirada confiada, y lo empezó a guiar hacia la entrada del recinto. El chico solo se dejó guiar, embobado por el coqueteo de la chica.

Antes de que la pareja entrada por completo, la pelinegra volteó levemente su rostro, mirándola a ella, y le guiñó un ojo, siguiendo su camino.

Al parecer ahora estaban a mano. Eso era bueno al parecer. Sonrió ampliamente sin ser consiente. Quizás las cosas habían salido mejor de lo esperado.

Esa mujer la estaba sorprendiendo bastante. Era alguien fuera de lo común, sin duda alguna.

Los cuatro se quedaron conversando hasta que se hizo tarde. Hablando de la charla, de la comida, de cosas banales. Bolin logró cambiar la tensión de antes y convertirlo en una charla divertida.

En la mañana tendría que ir a entrenar y darle una disculpa a Tenzin. Se había comportado como una idiota inmadura.

A veces se sentía aún más estúpida que cuando llegó a la ciudad. Completamente ajena de su alrededor.

Se tuvo que excusar. Quizás era momento de hablar con Bolin, y pedirle ayuda, pero sería difícil para él guardar el secreto. Terminaría diciendo todo. Quizás buscar una forma de solucionar su pánico a la pelea o simplemente fingir que son entrenamientos habituales con su maestro tierra. Una excusa de necesitar practica no sonaría tan extraño para el chico. Sobre todo, después de hablarle de sus vacaciones en el sur.

Soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles. Se sentía indecisa. Engañar a sus amigos estaba muy mal. Hasta aquellas mentiras piadosas comenzaban a molestarla. Pero tenía que evitar problemas mayores.

No quería admitirlo, pero había madurado en varios ámbitos luego del accidente.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies la llevaron al recinto donde se llevaban a cabo los torneos de Pro-control. Las puertas permanecían cerradas.

Ese lugar tenía algo magnético. Su cuerpo simplemente iba hacía allá.

Estar ahí como una campeona era su sueño. Aun así, las dos veces que había estado ahí, las cosas no salieron muy bien. Una siendo dejada de lado por su mejor amigo, y la otra quedando postrada.

Siguió caminando sintiéndose víctima de la decepción. No le hacía bien recordar esas cosas.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de que Bolin la ayudara o tendría que acudir a la jefa de policía de la ciudad. La había arrestado un par de veces en el pasado, pero se habían apoyado en momentos difíciles. Esa era su otra opción. Aunque la idea de que la mujer cascarrabias le diera clases no sonaba muy reponedora.

Llegó a su casa y se tiró a la cama. Se alegraba de no haber arruinado las cosas con la joven Sato. Si la hubiese conocido en las mismas circunstancias hace dos años, probablemente le habría hecho la guerra. Por celos y frustración. Ahora solo pensaba en cuanto conocimiento de pelea tenía. Sabía que Hiroshi no era peleador, jamás lo había sido. Así que probablemente no lo había heredado de él.

Vio a Naga mirar su comida con desprecio. Al menos había comido algo en la fiesta. Ambas estaban comiendo mal, sobreviviendo con migajas.

Se quedó mirando el techo.

Recuperar sus habilidades y volver al ring.

Si estaban vivas era gracias a los trabajos pequeños que hizo cuando se reponía. Tenía la experiencia de haber roto platos, haberse cortado dedos y haber tenido peleas con clientes. Era sin duda lo peor. Sabía pelear, nada más, ningún trabajo se le daba bien. La habían despedido de la mitad de lugares en toda Ciudad Republica.

Llamó a Bolin luego de tomar una ducha. No quería importunarlo, pero sabía que probablemente el chico estaría despierto. Dio un respingo cuando le contestó. Era de las voces que más le tranquilizaba oír.

"Hey, Bolin, ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana temprano?"

"No, ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?"

Rio por dentro. Años atrás había tenido que rechazarlo. En aquel entonces era un tema delicado, pero ambos prefirieron seguir como siempre y no hacer de su amistad algo incómodo.

"Algo así, tengo algunos problemillas con mi entrenamiento, ¿Puedes ir al Dojo de Tenzin mañana?"

"Okey, chica misteriosa, ahí estaré."

"Gracias, Bo."

Iba a ser un día duro. No quería mentirle ni ocultarle información, pero era lo mejor.

Lo necesitaba.

Se levantó muy temprano. El dojo era un lugar mañanero. Tenzin era madrugador. Tenía cuatro hijos. No cabía duda que ellos eran en parte responsables. Los llevaba a la escuela, o a entrenar con los monjes. Eran una familia muy tradicional. Aun mantenían los lazos y costumbres que sus antepasados les heredaron.

Le dio de comer a Naga, y se dirigió a su punto de reunión. Vio a Bolin en la entrada. Tenía una camiseta y un pantalón de deporte, se le veía entusiasmado.

"¡Aquí estoy!"

Se sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo apretado. Era relajante tenerlo cerca luego de perder el contacto.

"Gracias por venir, Bolin."

"No pensé que me necesitarías para entrenar."

"Si, bueno, ya sabes, uno va perdiendo la práctica, y no hay como mi peleador tierra favorito para tomarle el ritmo."

"¡Oh! Te ayudaré en lo que pueda."

"Ayúdame con un poco de lo básico también, como si empezara de cero."

Bolin solo la miró con un puchero, con confusión, pero cambio rápidamente a su mueca alegre.

"Llegaste más extraña que nunca, Korra."

"Entre nos tu eres el más extraño."

Ambos rieron. No quería decirle la verdad. No quería preocuparlo. Ahora solo debía enfocarse en el entrenamiento y dominarlo lo más rápido posible.

Tenía que estar tranquila y centrarse. Si algo había aprendido de Tenzin, era de esas cosas.

La técnica ancestral del reino tierra era de sus preferidas. Fue de las primeras que manejó con destreza. Ser fuerte e impenetrable era algo fácil para ella, no así con el Bagua, ser como la hoja no era tan simple con su carácter fuerte.

Aprender y dominar un par de movimientos no fue difícil. De todas formas, ya era buena en el pasado. Podía hacerlo bien con solo un par de entrenamientos. Eso era útil, así no levantaría sospechas de su falta de conocimiento y habilidad.

"En realidad no sé porque tenías problemas, estás tan bien como recuerdo, aunque pasó mucho tiempo."

"Bueno, hay cosas que no cambian tanto."

"¡Hey, ¿Quieres que nos enfrentemos? ¡Sería genial!"

Se tensó un poco. No estaba preparada para tener una pelea, pero solo pudo aceptar. Quizás iba a ser diferente con él, que era su amigo y compañero. Un rostro amable podía ser la solución.

Se pusieron en posición. Ambos en la misma, como un espejo del otro. Puño al frente, y el otro en la cadera, con las piernas flexionadas. Empezó ella. Se acercó, veloz, tirando golpes al azar, mientras el chico los esquivaba. Se notaba que no había estado perdiendo el tiempo, se había vuelto ágil. Siguieron así un par de minutos hasta que intentó tomarlo del brazo y hacerle una llave, pero un puño llegó rápidamente, interfiriendo en el proceso.

Volvía a ocurrir.

Cayó al suelo antes de siquiera el golpe llegara a su cuerpo. Huyendo.

Huyendo de Zaheer.

Esos ojos negros. Oscuros. Intensos. Imponentes.

Estaba matándola.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Déjalo fluir.

" _Encontrarás el camino correcto en algún momento."_

" _Tiene que ser pronto, o tendré que volver al sur y jamás volver a Ciudad República."_

* * *

Ay no, no frente a Bolin.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Siempre hago daño xD

Díganme que les va pareciendo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Capitulo 4

¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Déjalo fluir.

Nuevamente caía.

No era solo Tenzin y los extraños en el ring. Eran todos.

Estaba tan rota, que lo que sea podía simplemente desperdigar sus pedazos por el suelo. Era débil. ¿Acaso merecía seguir peleando siendo así de cobarde?

Frunció los labios mientras el chico corría a socorrerla.

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"Nada, Bolin. Creo que me tropecé con algo."

El chico la miró con preocupación y la ayudó a levantarse. No parecía convencido.

"¿Segura?"

"No he estado tan bien como antes, ya sabes, desde que volví de las vacaciones, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien."

"De acuerdo."

Había un límite para lo que podía decirle. No quería preocuparlo de más. Le dio una sonrisa y él se la devolvió. Tranquilizándolo un poco. Bolin era un buen chico, quería contarle todo pronto, pero no estaba lista para hacerlo.

"Gracias por todo lo de hoy, me ha servido mucho."

"Cuando quieras, Korra, siempre es divertido pasar tiempo con una vieja amiga."

Le dio un pequeño golpe al chico, y ambos rieron. Siempre fueron muy parecidos en cuanto a su personalidad. Se acoplaban bastante bien.

Retomando el Hung gar, la técnica ancestral de la tierra, ya se sentiría más estable. Era cosa de tiempo para ser la erudita de las cuatro técnicas y volver a marcar su nombre en el ring. Y empezar a ganar dinero, que era lo que más le preocupaba.

No quería dejar ciudad republica sin ganar algún torneo. No quería dejar la ciudad siendo el don nadie que era cuando llegó. Aunque con el tiempo empezara a hacerse más respetada, de todas formas, las personas le decían que no era gran cosa. Que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Lo suficiente sabia. Que no marcaba la diferencia entre los demás peleadores.

Si ella de verdad fuese un Avatar y hubiese nacido en la época donde era un ser casi celestial, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Habría sido respetada por muchos, quizás tal vez odiada por otros, pero sería alguien. Podría ayudar a un montón de gente. Llevar la paz mundial y el equilibrio al mundo. No conformarse con cosas banales como darle comida premium a su perro.

Hubiese sido maravilloso algo así.

A veces soñaba con eso.

Al tercer día de entrenar con Bolin ya había aprendido cada movimiento. Lo hacía como si fuese innato, pero ni siquiera con la nueva habilidad adquirida, podría enfrentársele. No quiso volver a tener un enfrentamiento, logró evadirlo por completo.

Algo malo andaba con ella, era seguro. Si no evitaba esos problemas de alguna forma, jamás podría meterse a un ring. Terminaría como en sus peleas pasadas. Tirada en la calle, herida, y con su ego enterrado a kilómetros bajo el suelo.

Algo estaba pasando con su cabeza.

"Bueno, Avatar, mañana no podré venir, pero creo que ya te enseñé todo. Estas en excelente forma."

"¿Eh? Espera, ¿Tienes una cita de verdad?" El chico le dio una sonrisa de tonto. Sus sonrisas de tonto. Se rio. Se lo tenía bien guardado. "¿Y quién es la afortunada?"

Bolin bajó la mirada. Sus ojos verdes mostraban una mezcla de sentimientos.

"Es la sobrina de Lin Beifong."

Su rostro casi se le cae de su lugar. Beifong significaba peligro. Tenía una relación bastante cercana con la jefa de policía de la ciudad, y recordaba haberse enterado de que tenía una hermana fuera de ciudad república. Cuando se amistaron ambas hermanas, la familia Beifong se reunía de vez en cuando. Al menos la hermana de Lin era una mujer carismática y cariñosa, no como su hermana malvada, que era todo lo contrario.

"Al menos no es la hija de Lin, o ya deberías haberte rendido."

El chico sonrió. Al parecer más animado.

"Cierto, tienes razón. Me esforzare."

"Eres un buen chico, el gen Beifong no puede ser tan ciego, no literalmente."

Ambos se rieron.

Se despidió de él luego de unos minutos.

Ella se quedó ahí y se estiró, haciendo sonar sus articulaciones. Iba a pasarse todo el día en el Dojo practicando lo aprendido. Tenía que empezar a mezclar las tres técnicas. Hacerlas una sola. Ese era por qué fue reconocida en su época.

Hacer de las cuatro técnicas, tan diferentes, en una sola, era algo que muchos reconocieron en su momento.

No pudo mantener el buen ánimo por mucho tiempo.

Al dar una vuelta por la ciudad se encontró con Mako. Estaba haciendo sus rondas en la policía. Verlo la ponía incomoda. Su relación había tenido un final estrepitoso. Podía ignorar todo aquello, y relajarse, pero el mismo chico hacía las cosas difíciles. Soltó un suspiro. Ahora que estaba saliendo más seguido, se lo encontraría más. Era inevitable y tenía que acostumbrarse.

Él era un recordatorio.

Debía aprender la cuarta técnica antes que se le acabara el tiempo. Con Bolin había sido tranquilo. Siempre había confiado en su criterio sin criterio. Pero preguntarle a Mako sobre eso, sería desastroso. Si le decía cualquier mentira o excusa, terminaría descubriendo todo de inmediato. Bolin no iba a cuestionarle nada, pero Mako no iba a ser así. Iba a indagar hasta saber el porqué de su desaparición por tanto tiempo. La razón de sus vacaciones.

Tampoco quería pasar demasiado tiempo con él. Debía de estar ocupado con sus dos trabajos, y con Asami. Y bueno, tampoco quería recordar los buenos tiempos que tuvieron como pareja, porque obviamente, ahí también entraba Asami.

Era imaginable que pudiesen encontrarse. De una u otra manera era el luchador de su padre. Asami era una chica linda, y bueno, Mako también tenía lo suyo. Hacían una pareja perfecta. Soltó un suspiro.

Al menos alguien podía ser feliz y seguir con su vida.

Se rio por lo bajo.

Igual sonaba terrorífico tener a Hiroshi Sato como suegro. En las peleas se le podía ver en la cara que no era el hombre santo que se mostraba en televisión. Eso le desanimaba un poco. Nunca se terminaba de conocer a las personas. Pero daba igual. Necesitaba sus influencias, no importaba que clase de tirano pudiese llegar a ser Sato. Mientras cumpliera sus sueños soportaría lo que sea.

Era su meta, y haría lo que fuese para lograrlo.

…

Al día siguiente entró al Dojo. El olor a madera siempre la hacía sentir acogida y relajada. Así podría dejar de pensar y de auto deprimirse. Empezó a entrenar de inmediato, hasta que Tenzin entró. Se veía desenfadado, a pesar de que sus mejillas, y su cabeza rapada, tuvieran una ligera coloración rojiza.

"Has entrenado bien últimamente, y has mejorado, ¿Pero has meditado como deberías?"

Imaginó que el día llegaría.

Soltó un bufido. Sabía que eso le ayudaría a aclarar su mente de sus problemas, pero era difícil. Meditar nunca se le había dado bien. Le costó dos años el poder sentarse y centrarse en su propia respiración.

El hombre se sentó en el suelo. Soltó un suspiro antes de imitarlo. El cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio. Tomó aire antes de hacer lo mismo. Era difícil mantener su mente en blanco. A veces solo pensaba en el color. Hace tiempo que no intentaba meditar en serio. Sobretodo sabiendo que el nulo ruido y la disposición de estar consigo misma, solo conseguía confundirla y hacerla sentir aún más desgraciada. Bueno, eso era culpa del accidente, o eso quería pensar.

Estaba tan ansiosa últimamente que perder segundos de su vida meditando era jugar con el destino.

Se quedaron así unos minutos.

"Alguien quiere entrenar contigo."

Abrió uno de sus ojos, mirando a su mentor. Él seguía muy metido en su meditación.

"¿Si? ¿Quién?"

"Contactó conmigo la señorita Sato."

"¿¡Que!?"

Se levantó de un salto. Tenzin ya había fruncido el ceño.

"La meditación, Korra."

"Lo siento"

Volvió a sentarse. ¿Sato? Quizás debía ser esa habilidad de los Sato para alcanzar sus intereses con esa facilidad embriagadora. Si tan solo fuese tan fácil para los seres humanos corrientes.

"¿Te dijo algo?"

"No, solo preguntó por ti, y le dije que si quería venir era libre de hacerlo. Que tu pasabas mucho tiempo aquí."

"Vaya…"

Se sentía un poco extraña. Estaba siendo invadida por Asami Sato. O más bien sus pensamientos terminaban alrededor de ella. Se rio para sus adentros. Quizás se había aburrido de esperar y solo quería cobrarle la hamburguesa. No. Sato le iba a cobrar el enfrentamiento. Lo había olvidado por completo. Habían pasado varios días de eso. ¿Qué le habrá recordado la proposición?

Comenzó a sudar. Su mente había comenzado a divagar. Revelarle sus debilidades no sonaba muy bien. Si ella la encontraba débil, quizás le diría a su padre. ¿Cómo va a tener una peleadora que no puede ganarle a mi propia hija? En el mejor de los casos Hiroshi jamás iría a ver una pelea suya. Por otra parte, ¿Que pasaba si la lastimaba? Frunció el ceño. No quería que esa poderosa familia fuera tras su cabeza. O que fuera expulsada de la ciudad. Ya sabía lo que era eso.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil y complicado? No sabía que hacer.

"No estas para nada calmada, casi puedo oír tus pensamientos."

Se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. Completamente indignada. ¿¡Cómo podía estar calmada!?

"La hija del hombre que quiero sorprender va a venir a tener un encuentro conmigo, ¿Hay alguna razón para estar calmada?"

Tenzin abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Siempre lograba hacer que el hombre se exasperara. Era un don.

"¿Podrás con eso?"

"No lo sé. Ganar, o perder, o simplemente que ocurra lo de siempre, todo puede ser malo y bueno en cierta medida. Detesto esto. Antes sabía que ganaría, sabía todo. Ahora todo es incierto."

Sintió la mano del hombre en su espalda.

"La meditación y el entrenamiento no te ha ayudado con tu problema. Quizás es momento que te liberes un poco. ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes una amiga?"

"Lo más cercano es su hija Jinora y Naga. ¡Pero no es el tema! ¡Eso también puede ser malo!"

"¿Desde cuándo qué piensas tanto al respecto? Deja que las cosas fluyan, encontraras el camino correcto cuando llegue el momento."

El hombre había empezado a caminar calmadamente a su alrededor. Sus palabras siempre le daban tanto tranquilidad como incertidumbre.

"Si no encuentro una solución pronto terminaré volviendo al sur."

"Sabes que si necesitas ayuda me tienes a mí."

"He abusado suficiente de ti, Tenzin, me has cuidado y me has dado asilo, pero no puedo seguir así, tengo que valerme por mi misma. Lograr mis objetivos."

"Entonces escucha mi consejo y recupérate."

Escuchó unos pasos. Se dio vuelta para observar a la persona que acababa de entrar en el Dojo. Tenzin se adelantó y saludó.

"Señorita Sato, un gusto tenerla por aquí."

"Gracias a usted por la invitación."

Asami se veía tan formal como de costumbre, aunque llevase ropa deportiva. También estaba maquillada a la perfección. Era como si siempre estuviese preparada para salir en una sesión de fotos. Resopló. Era su opuesto totalmente. Se miró a sí misma. Justo hoy tenía su peor sudadera. El hombre sonrió y salió de ahí.

El Dojo era grande con múltiples salas. Le gustaba pasar en la sala central. Tenía vista privilegiada al mar.

"Hey, que sorpresa verte."

Caminó hasta la pelinegra sonriéndole. Intentando que su rostro no se mostrara tan abrumado como su interior.

"Me debías una pelea. Y Bolin me habló de sus entrenamientos contigo, y claro, me contó donde entrenabas. Vine gracias a él."

"Parece que de verdad ansiabas tener un encuentro."

"No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de enfrentarte a una luchadora de categoría que no sea un hombre gigante con cara diabólica."

Soltó una risa. Luego su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo. La iba a decepcionar, era seguro. Ya no era la misma. Ya no era ningún reto para nadie. No era el Avatar, era solo una parte rota de aquel nombre.

Sintió la mano de la chica posarse en su hombro. Dio un salto. La tomó por sorpresa.

"No te desanimes, no todos llegarían a este punto luego de tener un accidente de esa magnitud. Siéntete orgullosa de lo que has conseguido."

Se quedó mirando a la chica con un asombro evidente en su mirada. Nunca le habían dicho algo así. Sonrió para sí misma. Eso si era algo que necesitaba escuchar.

Ella si tenía un don para las palabras.

"Gracias."

"Esto te animará más."

Esos ojos esmeraldas la observaban con una confianza radiante. Como si tuviese el mundo a sus pies. Aunque probablemente así fuese. Retrocedió un poco, y se puso frente a ella. Se mostraba tan segura que empezaba a temer un poco. Asami flexionó las rodillas y puso sus puños boca arriba sobre sus caderas. Podía recordar esa posición. Peleó contra Mako muchas veces, podía reconocer las posiciones del Kung fu Shaolin. Estaba impresionada.

Asami Sato no solo sabía pelear, si no que manejaba con maestría una de las técnicas ancestrales.

Era la segunda persona que conocía en ciudad republica que era heredera del fuego. La única persona realmente "cercana". Era realmente algo inesperado. Jamás lo hubiese pensado.

Una mujer de su categoría, no solo peleando, siendo de otro nivel. ¿En serio su padre no sabía sobre eso?

…Eso realmente era favorable para ella. Podría aprender de Asami.

Eso si era algo impresionante.

Los Sato siempre tenían una sorpresa bajo la manga.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** : Verdad doble filo.

"Entiendo que quieras sentirte mejor, pero te diré una cosa, no deberías seguir involucrándote en esa familia. Los Sato son peligrosos."

* * *

Ya le dirá a Bolin, tengan calma.

¿Les ha gustado? Esta Asami tiene sorpresitas. Muchas sorpresitas.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Capitulo 5

¿Me extrañaron? ¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** : Verdad Doble Filo

Rio para sí misma.

Asami Sato, heredera del fuego.

Eso sí era algo nuevo.

Flexionó una de sus piernas, dejándola adelante, y la otra la dejó estirada hacia atrás. Dejó una de sus manos cerca de su cintura y la otra frente a ella. Ahora iba a mostrarle algo de Taichí, heredado de su padre. Tomó aire. No había enfrentado a una chica hace mucho tiempo. Quizás desde el fatídico accidente con la novia de Zaheer. Frunció el ceño. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Negó con su cabeza. Tenía que sacar esas ideas. A los Sato les gustaba disfrutar del espectáculo. No iba a dejarse caer tan pronto.

Empezó a moverse alrededor de la pelinegra. Lentamente. Esperando algún movimiento. Pero ella estaba ahí, inerte. Casi parecía que no la miraba. Aunque lo hacía. Se acercó rápidamente, intentando golpear a la chica con su palma. Se tiró al suelo dando una voltereta, antes que una patada rápida, casi como un rayo, le volara parte del rostro. Se levantó de un salto. El puño de Asami casi le da en el centro de la cara, pero logró esquivarlo, así también otros siguientes. Cuando vio un punto ciego, llevó su palma hasta el estómago de la chica. Pero era mejor de lo que creía. Se vio en el suelo, mientras ella le agarraba un brazo y con su mano libre empujaba su hombro. Impidiendo que se levantara.

Fue demasiado rápido que ni su cerebro pudo imaginar cosas.

"Eres buena. Mejor de lo que podía imaginar. Creo que de verdad te subestime."

"Es un honor viniendo del Avatar. "

Asami la ayudó a levantarse. No recordaba la última vez que terminara un round sin tener que salir corriendo. Se volvió a poner en posición. Ahora con la posición de los terrenales. Buen momento para poner en práctica lo aprendido.

"¿Otro round? Ahora no seré tan suave."

"Claro. Intenta cuanto quieras."

Espero a que la pelinegra se posicionara. Fue la primera en intentar dar un golpe. Golpe, esquivaba, golpe, esquivaba. Debía admitir que Asami era muy rápida. Aprovechó que ella intentara dar una patada como la anterior, y le hizo un barrido, haciéndola caer. No reaccionó hasta que la chica soltó un quejido.

Se le quedó mirando unos segundos.

Con miedo de como ella pudiese reaccionar. Ya se veía en la cárcel.

"También eres buena."

Soltó una risa. Era un buen contrincante. Le dio la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse, y esta, al tomarle la mano, la jaló para hacerle caer.

Soltó un bufido. Nuevamente estaba de cara en el suelo, como en su primer encuentro.

"Pero eres ingenua."

"Es un honor viniendo de la señorita Sato."

La miró, fingiendo molestia, pero no pudo contener la risa. La chica solo la miraba con una sonrisa sutil.

"Te enseñaré lo que sé."

"… ¿Espera, qué?"

Dio un respingo. No pudo evitar sentir su rostro arder. ¿Por qué haría eso? Ni siquiera se conocían lo suficiente.

"Eso, te enseñare lo que sé de Kung fu. Imagino que es incómodo para ti pedírselo a Mako, pero no le digas sobre esto. Él no sabe que yo sé pelear."

Se le quedó mirando. No sabía si tenía el ceño muy fruncido o algo, pero la chica parecía algo confundida.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres?"

"¿Por qué harías algo así? ¿Qué ganas a cambio? No tengo nada que ofrecerte, ni siquiera dinero."

"No quiero dinero, ni mucho menos algo a cambio. Pero sé que perdiste la movilidad por culpa de mi padre, que no fue capaz de detener el combate. Sé sobre eso. Intento enmendar los errores del pasado."

"No, no, no es tu culpa. No tienes que hacer eso por mí, no es tu deber."

Asami frunció los labios. Se le veía descontenta. Como si no le agradase el que no aceptara su oferta. Como si hubiese herido su ego o algo.

Ella se levantó, estando dispuesta a salir de ahí.

"Avísame si cambias de opinión."

Se quedó inerte. Mirando como la chica de iba de ahí, emanando un aura de enojo. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? No lo sabía. No entendía nada. Se dio un golpe en la cara. Nuevamente tomaba malas decisiones. Pero que Sato la ayudara era difícil de tragar. No quería tener ayuda. Quería lograrlo por sí misma.

Aunque solo se engañaba.

No iba a poder hacerlo si no tenía ayuda.

¿¡Pero Asami Sato!? Era entendible que se hiciera cargo de los errores de su padre. Era comprensible. Pero tenía que haber otra razón. No la conocía lo suficiente para sentirse culpable o tener compasión por su persona. Era ridículo. No podía ser tan buena persona solo porque sí.

Soltó un suspiro. La familia Sato solamente servía para darle vuelta la cabeza.

…

Luego de entrenar pasó por la estación de policía. A veces Lin Beifong la invitaba a almorzar cuando pasaba por ahí. Le había dado datos de algunas peleas ilegales. Sentía que su deber al cargar con el apodo era cooperar con todos, en armonía, como en la antigüedad. Sin embargo, lo hacía para ganarse la confianza de la jefa. No quería hacerla enojar y que la intentara sacar de la ciudad nuevamente. Era una mujer muy gruñona, pero podía llegar a ser agradable.

Sus personalidades sí que chocaban. Pudieron haberse matado en el pasado.

La vio afuera gritándole a uno de sus policías. Soltó un bufido. No parecía un buen momento para molestarla, pero no alcanzó a retroceder. La había sentido. Era una de las mujeres más fuertes de la ciudad. Con un carácter sin precedentes y unos instintos innatos. Le dio un símil de sonrisa, o una mueca simplemente rara. Así era ella. Se le acercó, captando que no estaba de tan mal humor como creía.

"¿Ha pasado algo, Korra? No te he visto en semanas."

"Oh, no, solo pasaba a saludar. He estado entrenando mucho."

"¿No tienes ningún reporte para mí?"

Normalmente la veía con la intención de darle reportes de "cosas ilegales" en la parte baja de la ciudad. Eran migajas que le daba la estación como colaboradora, pero algo era algo.

"No me ha ido bien en eso."

No mentía. Antes lo hacía más fácilmente. Pero ahora, cuando retomó el trabajo no podía hacer mucho. Terminaba herida y corriendo de ahí. No lograba divisar caras ni sucesos. Además ahora con Kuvira ahí, era todo aún más complicado.

"Te has vuelto más débil de lo normal."

Lin siempre sabía cómo animarla. Si bien ella sabía de su problema, no dudaba en decirle sus falencias a la cara. Era ese poco de cruda realidad que la ayudaba de vez en cuando.

Empezó a caminar y la siguió. Fueron a un restaurante al que solían ir todos los oficiales. Ir con la jefa era casi como estar con una celebridad. Igual no quería llamar tanto la atención, no quería que alguien la viera con las autoridades.

No le importó lo que estuviese en el plato, su hambre ya era demasiada. Estaba a minutos de ir a la plaza y pescar del lago.

"Supe que fuiste a la fiesta de Sato."

"Sí, algo así, los chicos me invitaron."

"Me preocupa que él termine descuidando su puesto de policía por seguir a ese hombre."

"Nunca has confiado en Hiroshi."

"Y nunca lo haré."

"Hablando de Sato, su hija me contactó. Hoy tuvimos una pelea."

"¿Peleaste con la hija de Hiroshi Sato? ¿Ella sabe pelear siquiera?"

Era común ver esa sonrisa cínica en el rostro de la mujer. Odiaba a esa familia. Imaginaba que era porque los ricos siempre se salían con la suya y esquivaban las leyes a su antojo.

"Sí, y es bastante buena. Pero es secreto, nadie más lo sabe."

"Jamás imaginé eso. Sabía que la esposa fallecida de Sato era peleadora, pero no que la chica había heredado su técnica."

Se quedó unos segundos en blanco. Era la primera vez que oía eso. Entrenarse para ser como su madre. Pensó en la propuesta de Asami. Quizás ella solo quería a alguien para entrenar. Alguien para mejorar. Hiroshi debía tenerla como quien tiene una muñeca de porcelana. Ahí, inerte, siempre perfecta. Si ni siquiera Mako, que era su novio, sabía al respecto, era porque una razón tenía.

Debía reconsiderar la propuesta.

"También me sorprendí. Quizás entrene con ella más seguido."

"Está bien que quieras hacer amigas, pero no creo que sea bueno que te acerques tanto a esa familia. Pude entender que quisieras ser la luchadora de Sato, pero ser parte de una manera sentimental podría ser peligroso para ti."

Se le quedó mirando con esa mirada llena de rencor. Los instintos Beifong debían ser tomados en serio. Pero era inevitable. Pedirle ayuda a Mako era muy arriesgado y quizás Asami Sato podía ser la única persona en ciudad republica que la pudiese ayudar. Podía ser la única oportunidad de volver a las peleas. Ya tenía tres habilidades. Solo le quedaba obtener el fuego.

Se miró las manos.

No tembló cuando lucharon. No tuvo miedo. No recordó el rostro de Zaheer. Quizás eso podía ser una buena señal. También podría ayudarse a sí misma. Pelear con chicas había sido un tema impensable desde lo de esa mujer.

Solucionar sus problemas desde adentro.

Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas. Era el destino. No iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Si Sato había aparecido en su camino cuando todo se está desmoronando, era una señal.

"No me estas escuchando, y conociéndote harás todo lo contrario."

"Gracias, Lin, ahora ya sé que hacer. Eres la mejor."

La mujer solo soltó un bufido. No pudo evitar sonreír. Iba a salir todo bien.

Tenía que ser positiva.

Ya estaba cansada de ser el hazme reír. De seguir bajando. Luego de tocar fondo tantas veces, solo le quedaba empezar a levantarse.

Se quedó pensando todo lo que quedó de día, y parte del siguiente, en la forma de contactar con Sato. No tenía ni su número, ni dirección, ni absolutamente nada. O sea, sí, sabía dónde quedaba la mansión Sato, pero no iba a ir a tocar el timbre como si nada. Tampoco quería verse con Hiroshi sin tener nada que ofrecer. Llamar a Mako no era una opción. Obviamente le haría la pregunta del millón, "¿Por qué quieres hablar con mi novia?". No podía hacerse pasar como su mejor amiga luego de haberla conocido hace unos días.

Salió a caminar. Hacía mucho calor. Se puso shorts y una camiseta sin mangas. Llevó a Naga consigo. Ella estaba animada. Llegaron a la plaza central.

Se aseguró de tenerla bien amarrada. No quería que sucediera otro incidente. ¿O tal vez sí?

Miró esos ojos carbón.

"¿Si te suelto puedes encontrar a Asami?"

La perra solo miró hacia abajo, sentándose. No. Probablemente no sea buena idea en confiar en un animal problemático para esos deberes importantes. Pero podría funcionar. No tenía tiempo que perder. Se levantó.

"Bueno, Naga, la cosa es esta. Si encuentras a Asami, podré entrenar, y si entreno, ganaré peleas, y si gano peleas, tendré dinero, ¿Y sabes lo que haré con ese dinero? Cambiar el alimento apestoso que te estoy dando. Así que hagamos esto. Busca a la chica que le robaste el almuerzo hace días, y te prometo que en poco tiempo te daré tu alimento favorito, ¿De acuerdo?"

Era su compañera. Podía confiar en ella. Pero no iba a soltarla, o sería caos. Meneó la cola de un lado a otro y empezó a olfatear. Dio un ladrido.

"Vamos, chica, yo te sigo."

Empezó a correr y la siguió, a su ritmo. Pasaron por varias calles. Rogaba a los espíritus que por favor la mujer no estuviese en su mansión llena de guardias, o sería su final. Pasaron del recinto y se relajó. No sabía cuantas cuadras habían corrido. Terminó en una calle desolada. Siguieron por un camino de tierra, hasta llegar a una especie de taller. Se detuvo y miró alrededor. No parecía haber rastro siquiera de vida alrededor.

Caminó lentamente. Era un lugar enorme, lleno de piezas de autos, máquinas y cosas que no sabía ni lo que eran. Como un cementerio de tecnologías. Naga se había soltado de la correa, de nuevo sin saber cómo, y corrió hacia un lugar techado, ladrando como loca. Tuvo que seguirla. El lugar tenía un auto resguardado en su interior, y toda su fachada eran herramientas, y objetos para arreglar maquinarias. O eso imaginaba. Escuchó un sonido extraño. Dio un salto cuando vio a alguien salir desde abajo del auto. En su tribu no había tantas tecnologías como en ciudad república, y aun había cosas que le sorprendían.

Ahí estaba Asami Sato. Con una camiseta y un overol, manchada de aceite y tierra, con su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja. Tuvo que mirarla dos veces para darse cuenta si era ella o no. Se quedó pegada mirándola, aun sintiendo la cabeza de Naga golpeándola para que le diera un premio.

"¿Korra? ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?"

Se agachó, para mirar de frente a Asami, y para aprovechar de acariciar a Naga.

"Ella fue, corrimos hasta acá desde la plaza."

"¿Desde la plaza? Pero si es bastante lejos."

"Ah…espera, aun no pienso con claridad, tu imagen aun me tiene perpleja."

Asami rio. Se levantó de la plataforma movible, caminó hacía una mesa y tomó un trozo de tela. Se limpió el rostro mientras caminaba nuevamente en su dirección.

"Debes estar cansada, ¿Quieres algo para beber?"

"Suena bien."

La siguió. Al lado del lugar techado había una especie de cabaña. Entraron ahí. Tenía cocina, baño, y hasta un sofá que se veía de lo más cómodo.

"Adelante, siéntate."

Si, era de lo más cómodo. Era como el paraíso. Vio a la chica moverse de un lugar a otro. Le tendió un vaso con jugo de naranja, y luego le llevó a su perra un plato con agua. Estaban siendo ambas consentidas por la heredera Sato. Seguía sin creerse que aquella chica fuese tan amable. Tenía una visión tan superficial de los ricos, aunque en parte era culpa de su crianza humilde y de Lin hater Beifong.

"¿Puedes mantener esto también es secreto?"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tienes un cementerio de máquinas? ¿Planeas conquistar el mundo y hacer un robot gigante o algo así?"

"Eso sería demasiado. Me gusta arreglar cosas, armar, diseñar."

"Eso lo debiste de heredar de tu padre."

"Sí, es verdad, siempre admiré mucho su trabajo."

Tomó un poco de jugo. Asami se había sentado frente a ella, en otro sillón. Se le veía tranquila. Era la primera vez que se percataba que siempre llevaba guantes puestos. Al menos cuando pelearon llevaba unos puestos. Aun así, recordaba haberle visto la pálida piel el día que se conocieron. Unos guantes en esa ropa formal no se verían muy bien.

"¿Has venido a aceptar mi oferta?"

Se levantó del sillón y miró a la chica. Tomó aire. Era el momento. Tenía que mostrar seguridad. Quería dejar las cosas claras.

"Aceptaré, si es que me dices la verdadera razón del porque quieres ayudarme."

Los ojos esmeraldas se vieron asombrados. Bajó la mirada. Atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Había aprendido muchas cosas, había enfrentado a varias personas. Se había vuelto sabia y perspicaz. Saber cuándo alguien mentía era algo que podía sentir dentro de sí misma. Al menos podía saber cuándo la pelinegra lo hacía.

Algo no le estaba diciendo.

"Sé lo que quieres, y lo siento, Korra, pero mi padre jamás aceptara a una mujer como su peleadora."

Se quedó inerte. Asami sabía sobre eso. ¿Sabía todo? Pero, ¿Hablaba en serio siquiera?

Se dejó caer al sofá, sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Si era así, estuvo luchando día y noche por algo que jamás se volvería realidad. No podía ser una realidad tan cruel.

Empezó a temblar.

No podía estarle pasando eso.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Tiempo de Renacer.

"Jamás habría imaginado que pasaras por aquello…"

"No se puede tener una vida perfecta…"

* * *

¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!

Que puedo decir, soy cruel pero justa :v Una Asami mecánica y una mala noticia, he estado en peores.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Capitulo 6

Quiero mandarles un gran saludo a todos los que me han dejado comentarios, ¡Me animan mucho a seguir adelante!  
Recuerden seguirme en Facebook e Instagram para saber si hay actualización.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6** : Tiempo de Renacer.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

Los ojos verdes brillaban con esa seguridad que le había mostrado en su enfrentamiento. No mentía. No había forma de que mintiera.

"Cuando luchaste contra Mako, yo pude ver la pelea. Supe de inmediato que eras diferente y que tenías habilidades que nadie más poseía. Demostraste pelear mucho mejor que él. Me llené de coraje cuando mi padre ni siquiera te miró. No te iba a aceptar, ni siquiera era algo que podía meditarse. Era un rotundo no. Por eso mismo fue que no se molestó en parar tu pelea con Zaheer. Eras un estorbo."

Apretó los dientes. Tenía su vista clavada en el piso de madera. Nunca había sentido tanta rabia.

Tanta impotencia.

"A mi padre jamás le gustó que las mujeres pelearan, de hecho, mi madre era heredera del kung fu, y amaba pelear. Era una mujer elegante, con mucha clase, y de carácter tranquilo, pero ella quería ser luchadora. Yo la admiraba. Me dijeron que murió a manos de un peleador. Es entendible que por ese suceso él no quiere aceptar a una mujer."

"¿Entonces él tampoco sabe que tú peleas?"

Volvió a mirar a la chica. Se veía desanimada. Tenía una llave de tuercas en sus manos, y la movía para todos lados con nerviosismo.

"Mi madre me enseñó mucho cuando joven, y mi padre lo aceptó hasta cierto punto, ya sabes, para poder cuidarme sola, pero el tema del fuego es tabú en mi casa. Él no iba a permitir que yo empezara a pelear, ni mucho menos que usara las técnicas que mi madre usaba. El Kung Fu está prohibido para mí."

"Jamás habría imaginado que pasaras por aquello."

La miró con una sonrisa y Asami soltó una leve risa.

"No se puede tener todo en la vida"

Se levantó y dejó la llave en la mesa. Cruzo sus brazos tras su espalda y caminó hasta una de las ventanas del lugar.

"Quiero pensar que, si sigues intentando, y logras ser mejor que antes, podrás tener la atención de mi padre. Si él te acepta, prontamente aceptara que yo también pueda pelear. Sé que puedes llegar a ser mejor que todos los otros luchadores que tiene, él mismo podría tener más reconocimiento al tener a una chica con tus habilidades en el equipo."

"Pero tu padre parece ser un hombre terco, no creo que me acepte luego de haberme rechazado, además, bueno, yo aún no supero mi problema."

"¿Problema?"

Dio un salto cuando ella la miró con preocupación. Nuevamente soltaba la lengua.

"¿Tienes secuelas de algún tipo?"

La vio acercarse. Se sintió un poco amenazada. Le incomodaba un poco como la chica podía leerla como si se tratase de un libro abierto.

Iban a entrenar juntas después de todo. Terminaría enterándose en cualquier momento. Lo de la otra vez quizás fue suerte, en otro momento podría volver a tener un ataque, y tendría que explicarle de todas formas.

Levantó uno de sus dedos y se apuntó la sien.

"De aquí."

La miró con seriedad. La pelinegra detuvo su paso. Atenta a cualquier cosa.

"No hay día en mi vida que no vea a Zaheer en mi mente desde el accidente. No he ganado una sola pelea desde entonces. Cuando parece que todo va bien, él está ahí. Pierdo el equilibrio, la atención, o lo que sea, y pierdo. Es difícil hablar de aquello. Me come por dentro."

"Eso suena grave. ¿No has pensado en ir donde un especialista?"

"No tengo dinero para eso, Asami. De hecho, con suerte podré vivir en ciudad republica un mes más. Por eso vine. Necesito ganar peleas. Ganar dinero. Y sé que con tu ayuda podré tener algo más a mi favor. Tener al fin la cuarta habilidad y retomar mi nombre. Te lo suplico, entrena conmigo, Asami Sato."

Los labios carmín se curvaron en una sonrisa. Se sentía como una tonta. Ella se había ofrecido y ahora ella le pedía por favor. No podía dejarse más en ridículo. Vio la mano enguantada de Asami acercarse a ella.

"¿Mañana donde Tenzin?"

Le dio la mano sin dudarlo.

"¡Claro!"

Le dio una gran sonrisa.

Las cosas empezaban a salir bien. En parte, claro. No tenía mucho tiempo. Necesitaba pelear. Y cuando pudiese al fin mantenerse, iba a luchar con aun más fuerza. Debía ser escogida por Hiroshi. No se iba a rendir solo porque él fuese un terco. Dejaría a todos sus luchadores mordiendo el polvo si era necesario. Si era posible, dejaría a Sato sin ningún luchador a su disposición. No iba a dejarse hundir de nuevo.

Estuvo ansiosa toda la noche. Al fin tendría prácticas y podría retomar el Kung fu. Era su momento de brillar. Al menos por el momento tenía fe de que su cerebro no se pusiera idiota con Asami. No tendría que salir corriendo a tomar aire o algo parecido. O eso esperaba.

…

Se despertó más temprano de lo usual. Estaba como una niña pequeña. Se quedó mirando el techo de su departamento, pensativa y ansiosa. Sintió como Naga se subía a la cama. La miró unos segundos. Sus ojos carbón brillaban con el tenue brillo del amanecer.

"De verdad te debo varios premios, amiga."

La perra le dio un ladrido. Solo esperaba que las cosas siguieran así de bien.

Llegó al Dojo. Ahora empezaba a bajarle el nerviosismo. No quería decepcionar a Sato. Esperaba que no la dejara en el suelo muchas veces. Quería demostrarle que era capaz de tener títulos y de ganar torneos. De ser una luchadora de renombre.

La vio entrar en la sala. Nuevamente se veía radiante. La mañana había estado helada, entendía que estuviese abrigada. Apenas pasó unos segundos dentro del Dojo, comenzó a tirarse aire con la mano.

"Parece que tendré que cambiarme."

Soltó una carcajada. Se veía molesta y era gracioso, no pudo contenerse. La chica solo la miró levantando una ceja. Se quedó en silencio, aguantándose la risa. No quería joderla.

"Lo siento, al fondo están los vestidores."

Le señaló y la chica se dirigió hacia allá. Se miró a sí misma. Tenía pantalón de ejercicio y una sudadera. Estaba empezando a darle calor, pero le avergonzaba un poco el tener poca ropa junto con la chica. Era diferente con chicos, a lo que estaba más acostumbrada.

Escuchó los pasos de la chica. Su rostro se encendió. Llevaba solamente un sujetador de ejercicio y unas calzas que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas. Y ella se sentía desnuda por mostrar un poco de brazos y estómago. Se rio para sí misma, mientras sentía la mirada confundida de la pelinegra. Estaba comportándose como una niña nuevamente.

Se levantó del suelo y le sonrió.

"Parece que ya estas lista."

"Lo estoy."

Recibió una sonrisa en respuesta. Se sacó la sudadera y la dejó tirada en el suelo, mostrando una camiseta corta. Se puso en posición de inmediato. No iba a perder contra Asami. Tenía que demostrar que era fuerte en todos los ámbitos.

Asami hizo algunos movimientos. Se dedicó a seguirlos, como un espejo, al igual como había hecho con Bolin. Era muy precisa, a diferencia de él. Cada movimiento era muy prolijo, y certero. Era fácil captar la esencia de la habilidad. Había grandes diferencias entre la tierra y el fuego. Aunque podía decir que la heredera Sato, era más bien un rayo que el fuego. Rápida y poderosa.

Tenía que admitir que sus patadas sí que eran muy rápidas. La hizo caer en un minuto. Soltó una risa. Estaba pensando en eso mientras tenían un pequeño duelo. La chica se le acercó, confusa por su risa.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, hace tiempo que no estoy tan bien. Estoy disfrutando esto."

Se dio el impulso en el suelo y se paró de un salto. Empezó a atacarla, lanzando golpes en diferentes direcciones. La chica los esquivaba o utilizaba sus antebrazos para desviar los golpes. Uso sus codos, que eran para protección, para contratacarla. Pudo esquivarlo moviéndose hacia un lado. Puso una de sus piernas entre las de Asami, y en un rápido movimiento la hizo caer al suelo.

Volvió a soltar una risa mientras miraba a su contrincante sobándose la espalda. Y la chica, nuevamente, la miró curiosa.

"¿Y ahora de que te ríes?"

"Tu cabello es un caos."

La chica soltó un suspiro y rio.

"Es normal, ¿No? También estas desarreglada."

"Pero es diferente, tu siempre estas perfecta."

Se dio vuelta para buscar unas toallas. En realidad, solo estaba huyendo. ¿Qué cosas decía? Le arrojó una toalla y se quedó con una, poniéndosela en el cuello. No quiso que le viera el rostro hasta que sintió que sus mejillas estaban normales.

Se limpió el sudor. Ya empezaba a sentir calor. A veces le gustaría entrenar en su hogar en el sur. Siempre estaba nevado, era divertido pasear por el pueblo. Hace años que no veía a sus padres, le bajaba la melancolía de vez en cuando.

Se sentaron en el suelo, sin decir nada. Asami estaba arreglándose el cabello y pasando la toalla por su nuca. No podía evitar pensar que era como una escultura de un museo o algo así. Aunque estuviese desorganizada y sudada.

"Si no te dejaban entrenar Kung fu, ¿Cómo es que te volviste tan buena?"

Los ojos esmeraldas la miraron. Parecía pensativa.

"Mi padre se iba a reuniones en otros países y me dejaba con los guardias. Dos de ellos venían de la nación de fuego, entrenados ahí. Debo decir que aproveché del poder que tenía en esa época. No podían negarme las cosas. Lamento haber abusado de ellos, pero estaba tan entusiasmada por perfeccionarme. Por ser como mi madre."

"Entonces tenías a los guardias amenazados para que te entrenaran y no dijeran ni una palabra."

"Así es."

"Sí que das miedo."

Ambas soltaron una risa. En verdad sus vidas eran diferentes. Parte de ella pensaba en aquel tiempo donde entrenarse no era particularmente divertido. Cuando su padre le enseñaba técnicas, historias y demases, y parte de ella se sentía abrumada con tantas cosas. Se escapó de casa varias veces por eso. Por las exigencias y demandas. Aunque por algo así fue que encontró a Naga. Soltó un suspiro. Vidas realmente diferentes.

"Imagino que contigo fue diferente."

Asami se terminó de arreglar y empezó a caminar por el lugar, mirando por las ventanas que daban a los jardines internos. La siguió.

"Si, lo fue. Entrenamientos duros desde que era joven. Supongo que me tenían mucha fe."

"Me dijiste que tu padre era un maestro, ¿No?"

"Si. Él me decía desde que era joven que yo podría ser el Avatar."

"¿Él creía en esas historias? Mi madre también me contaba leyendas así."

"Me vi influenciada por él. Entonces ese terminó siendo mi apodo."

"Parece que hemos tenido vidas muy diferentes."

"Así es."

Soltó una risa. Probablemente ella tenía envidia de esa parte de su vida. Le gustaba entrenar, y hubiese disfrutado el tener muchos profesores que te enseñaban. Y claro, ella misma envidiaba el buen vivir de la pelinegra. Había momentos donde se imaginaba la típica mesa de varios metros de largo, llena de diferentes manjares. Escuchó su propio estomagó sonar. Su rostro se sonrojó mientras escuchaba una risita a su lado.

"Quieres ir a almorzar a mi casa?"

Casi cae de la sorpresa.

"¿¡IR A LA MANSION SATO!?"

Lo había pensado, pero más tarde de lo que lo había dicho. Asami intentó controlar la risa, pero no lo logró. Estaba más avergonzada que antes.

"Si."

"…Pero… ¿Y tu padre? Eso podría ser peligroso. Si me reconoce y esas cosas."

"Está de viaje, no te preocupes."

Se quedó pensando unos segundos. Si Hiroshi no estaba no iba a ser tan incómodo. Igual sabía que Asami no la invitaría si él estuviese. Arruinaría el plan.

"Suena tentador."

"Entonces ganaré unos rounds más y vamos a mi casa."

No podía decir que se sentía cómoda. Mucho menos que era algo que imaginara siquiera. La puerta principal de la residencia Sato ya era demasiado imponente. No se dio cuenta cuando sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Sintió como Asami ponía su mano en su espalda, acariciándola ligeramente. Algo en el tacto la hizo estremecerse. Todos los músculos de su espalda se tensaron.

"Relájate. No estés tan tensa, es algo casual."

"Créeme que tu casa, para mí, no es nada casual."

La escuchó soltar una risita mientras un hombre de edad bien vestido abría la puerta. Hasta eso era como de película. Entraron a un gran salón. Había objetos interesantes por todos lados. Objetos antiguos, y otros que parecían ser muy caros. Intentó mover lo menos que podía su cuerpo. Quería tocar algunas cosas, pero estaba segura que podía romper algo. Una mujer se acercó a ambas. Tenía un delantal puesto. Parecía ser la cocinera. Le habló a la pelinegra y luego salió de la vista.

"Está todo listo."

"Hey, Asami, ¿Puedes decirme donde está el baño?"

Se sintió avergonzada. La chica solo sonrió divertida.

"Segundo piso, segunda puerta a la derecha."

"Gracias."

Salió de ahí. Los nervios estaban causando estragos en su estómago. Subió las escaleras. Veía diferentes cuadros colgados de las paredes. Muchas eran los inventos proporcionados por Hiroshi y las industrias futuro. Había algunos retratos de Asami cuando era joven. Se veía muy tierna, tenía que decirlo. Como una muñeca de porcelana. También estaba la madre. Una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía esa confianza y fuerza en sus ojos, justo como la retrataba la pelinegra.

Entró al baño, no sin antes equivocarse de puerta. Se lavó el rostro y las manos. Estaba en la casa donde vivía el hombre al que anhelaba servir. Sonaba gracioso decirlo. Salió rápido luego de que casi rompiera un artilugio del cual no tenía una definición clara. Bajó las escaleras nuevamente y vagó hasta que encontró el comedor. Vio a Asami al lado de esa mesa gigante que veía en sus sueños. No era tan gigante, al contrario, parecía normal, pero para dos personas, ya parecía demasiado.

Asami tomó una silla y se la ofreció. Se sintió nerviosa de nuevo. Veía toda esa belleza y elegancia reluciente y no quería pensar cómo se veía ella misma, completamente opuesta al entorno. Le sonrió con una de sus sonrisas nerviosas y aceptó el asiento. Su nariz se sentía deslumbrada con tantos aromas. No sabía ni que estaba comiendo, pero era todo delicioso. Jamás había comido tanto. Se quedó unos segundos mirando al techo. Había un candelabro con múltiples detalles. Su estómago iba a explotar.

"No volveré a venir a comer a tu casa, Asami."

Su voz sonó seria, y muy ronca debido a la posición de su cuello. Se enderezó y vio a la pelinegra con preocupación en su mirada.

"¿Pasó algo? ¿Te molestó alguna cosa?"

Soltó una risa. Asami Sato se preocupaba demasiado.

"No, pero hay tanta cosa deliciosa que podría comerlo todo. Terminaré engordando, y fracasare en la vida."

Su mirada se calmó y terminó por soltar un suspiro.

"Me había asustado. De todas formas, te ejercitas a diario. Comer así, de vez en cuando, no te hará mal."

No quería mencionar que ahora ultimo apenas comía. Y si lo hacía era en un puesto de comida rápida cerca de su casa. Se pasó las manos por el abdomen. Ese estilo de vida sí que le hacía mal, y seguía en buena forma al menos. Eso la calmaba un poco.

Escuchó a Asami levantándose de la silla y le dio un vistazo. Ella miraba la hora.

"¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa? Voy de camino a la universidad."

Se quedó unos segundos pensando. Así que la heredera Sato además estudiaba. Interesante. Sin duda ella hacía absolutamente de todo. No sabía cómo se hacía el tiempo para hacer todo eso.

"¿Irme a dejar? No es necesario."

Asami se arregló la ropa y caminó por los pasillos, ignorándola por completo. Entraron a una especie de garaje. Ahí había un auto descapotable bastante moderno. Se dio un golpe en la frente. Los Sato Móviles, los automóviles creados por Industrias Futuro. Se habían multiplicado. La empresa era enorme, y probablemente le había dado empleo a cientos de personas. A veces se le olvidaba con quien estaba tratando.

La pelinegra le dio una seña y le indicó que se subiera. Iba a decir que no, pero estaba emocionada. Nunca se había subido a uno tan lujoso. Los asientos eran cómodos y el movimiento del vehículo era tranquilo. No tenía ninguna queja. Era la primera vez en su vida que se subía a un Sato Móvil. Se sentía como una niña con juguete nuevo. Le gustaba cuando la pelinegra aceleraba y sentía el viento en su rostro. Era muy divertido. No podía evitar sonreír. Era absolutamente genial. Cada vez Asami parecía ser más intrépida y capaz de lo que parecía a primera vista.

"¿Qué tal?"

"¡Es lo mejor! ¿Hay algo que no hagas, Asami Sato?"

"Sacar a pasear a una mascota. ¿Te dije que mi padre es alérgico?"

Se miraron de reojo. Soltó una risa.

"No lo esperé. Te prestaré a Naga algún día. Sé que le agradas."

"Me parece una buena idea."

Llegaron a su departamento y se bajó. Le dio una mirada cómplice a la pelinegra.

"Gracias por todo lo de hoy."

"No te preocupes, mañana a la misma hora, ¿No?"

"¡Si!"

Le sonrió mientras la veía alejarse. En realidad, no pudo dejar de sonreír. Estaba viviendo cosas nuevas. Se sentía como recién llegada a la ciudad república. Sentía que estaba renaciendo.

Al fin podía volver a brillar.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7** : Apuestas Necesarias.

" _Esta es mi fábrica ahora, voy a hacer que te destruyan, Avatar."_

* * *

Terminó tranquilo esta vez, ¡PERO EL PRÓXIMO ESTARÁ QUE ARDE!

¡Espérenlo con ansias!

Nos leemos pronto.


	8. Capitulo 7

¡Capítulo de larga duración! ¿Les gusta mis mini reviews? Se que si. ¡Hoy hay acción!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7** : Apuestas Necesarias.

Se sentía segura. Se sentía decidida.

Jadeó por unos minutos. Intentaba recuperar la respiración. Su cuerpo estaba hirviendo.

El cuerpo de la pelinegra estaba en el suelo.

Los ojos esmeraldas la miraron con una mezcla de orgullo y cansancio. Tuvieron una pelea reñida. Estuvieron intercambiando golpes y movimientos. Parecía una pelea sin ganador. Ninguna cedía. Ninguna iba a hacerlo. Hasta que un movimiento avanzado de Kung Fu lo decidió todo.

Las otras personas que se entrenaban en el dojo estaban ahí, inclusive Tenzin estaba de pie mirando con asombro. Fue tan intensa su batalla que todos quisieron ver el desenlace.

Korra se dejó caer en el suelo. Sentía sus músculos desgarrándose. Estaba agotada. No recordaba haber tenido una pelea así de extensa desde antes que sus piernas dejaran de funcionar. No había podido durar tanto. Esta vez fueron largos minutos que parecían horas.

Algunos de los estudiantes de Tenzin fueron a felicitar a la morena. La mayoría solo estaba ahí para aprender a defenderse, o también para relajarse y soltar tensiones. Pero conocían a la chica. No la conocían como el Avatar, solo como Korra. La chica que no podía pelear por la culpa de un accidente. Verla así, peleando con su máximo potencial, fue increíble para ellos. Ambas chicas eran excelentes peleadores, y hubiesen pagado por ver ese enfrentamiento, eso era seguro.

Luego de unos minutos, las chicas terminaron solas con el hombre mayor. Este se acercó a ellas y les dio una palmada en el hombro a ambas.

"Estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos."

Fueron dos semanas extenuantes. Pasaban varios días a la semana en el dojo, entrenando sin parar. Korra no tuvo ningún ataque. Se dijo a si misma que no sería una cobarde. Que no seguiría teniendo miedo de ese hombre. Y en realidad su mente no tenía tiempo para vagar pensando en Zaheer, porque esos ojos le quitaban los pensamientos. Quizás perdió varios enfrentamientos simplemente por estar concentrada en los esmeraldas.

Se sintió sonrojar. Tenzin hablaba del esfuerzo, de la determinación, y ella solo se le venían sus episodios vergonzosos con la pelinegra.

Era difícil controlarlo. Se sentía una adolescente.

"Creo que estas lista, Korra."

Volvió a prestar atención. Asami y Tenzin la observaban, esperando una reacción. La morena frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

Tenzin bufó. Korra era una de sus peores estudiantes, talentosa y todo, pero su cabeza siempre andaba en otro lado.

"Lista para volver a pelear. Sabes que soy pacifista, y lo de esas peleas ilegales no me gusta para nada, pero creo que deberías intentarlo. Tu progreso ha sido excelente y creo que ya alcanzaste tu propio nivel."

No había pensado en eso. Si bien tenía sus preocupaciones monetarias, estaba feliz simplemente peleando con Asami. No había pensado en su nivel. Ni en si misma. Estaba ensimismada en la felicidad y tranquilidad que sentía.

Se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas. Tenía que espabilar. Tenía que volver. Estaba tranquila siendo Korra, pero si quería triunfar necesitaba al Avatar.

Les dio una sonrisa a ambos.

"Tienes razón, estoy lista para regresar a la fábrica."

…

Parte de ella no quería pisar ese lugar luego de tantas derrotas bajo un nombre y una apariencia falsa. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era su pequeño lugar. Su hogar. El lugar donde se vio crecer. Tenía que hacerlo. Al menos estar con Asami le quitaba los nervios. Saber que iba a estar entre el público le daba soporte, y también mucha vergüenza. No quería que la viera caer como una perdedora.

Se sacó las ideas de la mente. Ya estaban ahí.

Ya estaba en aquella entrada lúgubre.

Ganar era una apuesta de vida o muerte.

Se despidió de Asami en la entrada. Avanzó por aquel pasillo sombrío. No recordaba con claridad ese camino. Lo sentía cambiado. Rio para sí misma. Solía venir alcoholizada, o envalentonada. Así no le daba miedo ser pisoteada. No eran buenas ideas, pero era demasiado cobarde para entrar al ring sabiendo que iba a perder inevitablemente. Al menos esa idea tenía el ultimo tiempo.

No quería recordar esos días.

Se estaba dirigiendo a la sala del jefe de la "fabrica igualitaria".

Le llamaban así porque no importaba si eras heredero, o un peleador con otras tradiciones, todos eran iguales en el ring.

Todos eran mortales.

Recordaba al jefe. Era un viejo sabio adicto al tabaco. No recordaba su nombre, pero en cada ronda de peleas se sentaba en un asiento privilegiado para ver la pelea con detalle, mientras recibía las apuestas de la gente. Se inscribían todos los peleadores con él, y se firmaba un contrato. Todo era legal en su ilegalidad. Se podían usar golpes letales, no había reglas. La única condición, era que, si un peleador llegaba a matar a otro, este tenía que hacerse responsable, pagar sus gastos de entierro, y todo lo que eso significaba. Así el jefe no tenía que cargar con la muerte de algún peleador en su recinto y así no ser perseguido por la ley.

Si no fuera porque la pelinegra estaba ahí, no habría caído en cuenta de lo horribles que eran las cosas ahí dentro. La trajo al peor lugar de Ciudad República, aunque en realidad Asami le insistió en acompañarla.

Al menos nadie había muerto bajo el mando de aquel viejo. Esa ley mantenía a los peleadores a raya. La mayoría estaba ahí por las mismas razones que ella, la falta de dinero y las ansias de ser un peleador profesional.

Abrió la puerta. Siendo consiente de todas las veces que había estado ahí, todas las veces que había firmado, y todas las veces que había sido herida. Pero ahora quería demostrarles a todos que el Avatar había vuelto en gloria y majestad.

Se sorprendió al ver unos ojos verdes, tan oscuros como el alma de la persona misma, justo en frente, usando el escritorio del jefe. No pudo evitar fruncir los labios. Hace tiempo que no se encontraba con esa mujer.

No eran buenas noticias.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Avatar? ¿Has vuelto de tu rehabilitación, perdón, de tus vacaciones?"

"¿Qué haces aquí, Kuvira?"

"Soy la nueva jefa, ¿No parece obvio?"

Kuvira era una mente maquiavélica. Quería que todo fuese de ella, para ella y por ella. Cuando se fijaba un objetivo, no importaba cuan ridículo y fuera de alcance fuese, ella podía lastimar a quien sea con tal de conseguirlo. La conoció cuando ya estaba ocasionando estragos en los igualitarios, luego de su accidente. Se imponía. Hasta la retó al darse cuenta de quién era anteriormente, y la aplastó contra el suelo. Ella era de las personas que creía ser mejor que cualquiera, aunque en aquellos días no había quien le ganara. Tuvieron unos encuentros que no salieron muy bien. Una de las mujeres más fuertes que conocía, junto con P'Li.

¿En esas semanas había logrado tomar posesión del lugar? Con ella ahí, la fábrica iba a caer en lo más profundo. Se iba a convertir en un infierno.

"Déjame firmar."

"¿Piensas arriesgar tu vida de nuevo? ¿No te habías cansado de venir a perder?"

"No estoy arriesgando nada, vine tomar mí puesto."

Sintió como se acercaba. Podía sentir su respiración en el rostro.

"Eres una debilucha. Tienes un don, pero eso no significa que lo valgas. Es solo un regalo para tu incompetencia."

Le dio una rápida mirada. No había ido a pelear, al menos no fuera del ring. Tomó uno de los papeles y lo firmó.

"Ambas hemos entrenado desde jóvenes, somos más similares de lo que crees, así que cuida tus palabras."

Escuchó sus dientes apretarse. Se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí. Pudo escuchar la voz de la chica cuando iba saliendo por la puerta.

"Voy a hacer que te destruyan, Avatar."

"Estoy preparada."

Si, tenía miedo. No podía negarlo. Probablemente ahora iría con el resto de concursantes y le dirían a quien tenían que destruir. Kuvira no tenía miedo de matar. No tenía miedo de nada. Ni siquiera podía considerarla una humana.

Era un monstruo.

O como la gente la llamaba, "El Coloso".

Dura como una roca. Un colosal monstruo del Reino Tierra.

Realmente no tenía miedo de nada, ni siquiera tuvo miedo de levantarse contra una Beifong, una autoridad de su región, incluso aunque ella hubiese sido casi como su madre.

Imaginó que la mujer cambiaría en su ausencia, pero no. Empezó a acaparar más poder y a tener más rango. Tenerla como jefa de la fábrica era casi una pesadilla. El lugar ya parecía estar bajo una dictadura militar no como el libre albedrio de siempre.

Dejó su mente en blanco. Respiró un par de veces. No quería añadir al Coloso en sus problemas. Su única misión era ganar al menos una pelea, de buena manera, y dejar su nombre marcado en la cabeza de los que estaban ahí apostando. Que supieran que había vuelto.

Empezó a sonar un timbre. Había diferentes entradas al ring. Se quedó en una de ellas que estaba prácticamente desolada. Un hombre de postura perfecta caminó por las entradas, dándole las ordenes a los peleadores, en que orden irían, las nuevas reglas. Creía recordar el nombre de aquel sujeto. Baatar, supuesto prometido de Kuvira. Soltó un suspiro. La tercera pelea sería la suya y las reglas seguían siendo las mismas. Aunque ahora lo de las armas era aún más peligroso. No eran solo varas y cadenas. El clan del metal había llegado para quedarse.

Se quedó en una banca. Escuchando el sonido eufórico de los espectadores, los gritos animados del hombre que describía los combates, y los chillidos de dolor que empezaban a emitir los luchadores. Luego de unos minutos de empezar la primera pelea, vio a alguien entrar por su lugar. Un tipo delgado y alto. Su cuerpo se veía con diferentes cortadas sangrantes. Eran heridas de daga.

¿Qué pasaba ahí afuera?

Realmente habían cambiado las cosas.

Fue a la enfermería. No había enfermero ahí, solo lo básico para que los mismos luchadores se atendieran. A veces sacaban los cuerpos inconscientes y los dejaban en la enfermería, tirados. Y eso solamente si obtenían dinero por las apuestas, porque si no era el caso, terminaban despertando en la calle, en la parte trasera del lugar, un callejón oscuro. Le había ocurrido un par de veces.

¿Ahora sería así o simplemente morían en el ring? Maldijo en silencio. Tenía que pasar eso justo cuando Asami Sato estaba entre el público.

El segundo combate empezó y decidió prepararse. Tenía unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta verde sin mangas. El verde no era el color del Avatar, pero si las cosas salían bien lo solucionaría pronto. Se arregló los vendajes de su antebrazo y se estiró, haciendo sonar sus articulaciones. Terminó la pelea en cosa de segundos.

Eso no ocurría antes. Antes eran las largas, solo porque las armas eran limitadas. Armas no letales. Eso hacía las cosas aún más difíciles. Había más sangre, más crueldad. No era justo.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Era su turno.

Salió de ahí, con paso firme. Siempre le llamaban ring, pero era como un coliseo. Como un antiguo teatro. Con Kuvira ahí solo se sentía como un títere. Como una actriz para el disfrute de esa mujer.

Había mucha gente. Ya casi había olvidado la sensación de estar ahí. Era extrañamente liberador. Se quedó en una esquina. Había manchas de sangre de las peleas anteriores. El olor a metal le dio nauseas. En un lado del lugar había algunas armas, hasta algunas que nunca había visto, y para el lado contrario estaban las entradas. Se quedó en uno de los lados, alejada de las armas que no utilizaría, mientras su oponente entraba y se ponía frente a ella.

Era un hombre con mirada iracunda. No era muy alto, pero su cuerpo era enorme.

Buscó con la mirada a la pelinegra, pero solamente divisó a Kuvira a su izquierda, sentada en un trono de metal. Nuevamente volvía a darse cuenta del poder que la mujer se daba a si misma.

El mundo empezaba a gritar. Respiró y se puso en posición Bagua. Si el hombre era tan fuerte como se veía, probablemente tendría que usar más la agilidad que otra habilidad.

Caminó alrededor del hombre, mientras este se movía con ella. Su mirada era salvaje, como un animal en cautiverio. Aunque en ese momento cada luchador lo era. Le mandó unos golpes que pudo esquivar. Se acercaba, embistiéndola, y ella retrocedía, evitando cualquier tipo de roce. Prefería mantener la distancia y esperar algún momento para atacar. La gente no disfrutaba mucho de esas peleas. Se aburrían con rapidez. El más lento y cauteloso no era bien atendido por las apuestas. Y eso era menos dinero para ella.

¿Ahora contarían la duración de las llaves que le hacía a su oponente, o cuantas puñaladas habían en su cuerpo muerto?

El hombre volvió a embestir contra ella y escapó del golpe pasando entre sus piernas. Se levantó del suelo rápidamente. Con el impulsó tiró una patada hacia la nuca del hombre. Se quedó inerte al ver cómo ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar. Como si no le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo. Era sorprendente. Ese hombre no era como un peleador.

Era diferente.

El hombre la agarró de la ropa en un movimiento extrañamente veloz. Se vio lanzada varios metros y chocó con la pared de las armas. No tenía técnica alguna. Solo brutalidad.

El público gritaba. Estaban excitados. Emocionados con el dolor ajeno.

Ni siquiera ese público era el mismo de antaño.

Lo vio correr hacia ella. Sentía las pisadas retumbando en sus pies. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero el hombre le dio con su antebrazo en la cara, haciéndola caer nuevamente. Soltó un quejido.

Se quedó unos segundos en el suelo, sintiendo como su nariz comenzaba a sangrar. Cuando abrió los ojos vio una ráfaga plateada a punto de golpearla. Giró en el suelo, huyendo del golpe, y se levantó, alejándose. No podía ser derrotada tan pronto.

Había cogido una cadena.

No podía ser peor que eso.

Creía que iba bien hasta que intentó moverse, pero sus piernas ya no reaccionaban con el miedo que la empezaba a consumir.

La imagen de Zaheer, con aquella cadena entre sus manos, asfixiándola y coartándole los movimientos, llegó a su mente. Él había usado unas cadenas en ese torneo. En la Arena de Pro-Control estaban prohibidas esas cosas. Pero esa instancia fue diferente, fue privada. A Hiroshi Sato no le importó lo ilegal, al contrario, lo disfrutó.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando eliminar los recuerdos, pero al abrir sus ojos todo había empeorado.

El hombre ya no tenía su rostro, si no que tenía el de Zaheer. Sintió unos latigazos de la cadena en su cuerpo. Su respiración estaba entrecortada. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Estaba inerte. Pensaba que lo había superado, pero no era así. Ni siquiera era capaz de protegerse con sus brazos.

Escuchó un grito entre la multitud. Su nombre entre la multitud. Su cerebro, aun confundido, siguió el sonido, y con sus ojos buscó al dueño.

Era difuso, pero solo una persona podía llamarla. Solo una persona se sabía su nombre entre ese montón de desconocidos.

Vio los ojos esmeraldas de Asami a la distancia. Fue cosa de segundos. Entre un latigazo y otro. Asami estaba ahí con ella. La apoyaba. No podía dejarse morir así. Tenía que pelear. Tenía que derrotar a Zaheer. No podía seguir temiéndole. Tenía que hacerlo.

¡Tenía que pelear!

La cadena casi impacta con su rostro, pero la tomó con una de sus manos. No le importó el dolor en lo absoluto. Jaló de la cadena, arrastrando al hombre, y usó el impulso para tomarlo de su entrepierna y levantarlo por los aires. Ahora él había impactado contra las armas. Enrolló la cadena en su brazo, y retrocedió un poco, tomando distancia. Se puso en posición nuevamente.

La gente estaba impresionada con el contraataque. Las apuestas empezaban a cambiar.

El hombre se levantó. Enojado. Hecho una furia. Corrió hacia ella con su orgullo herido. Dispuesto a matar. Esquivó el golpe que venía hacía su pecho moviéndose para el lado, y con un empujón, volvió a hacerlo caer. No dejaría que se levantara. Tomó la cadena con ambas manos y la dejó en el cuello del hombre, y poniendo su espalda con la de él, comenzó a tirar. Con la fuerza de una palanca.

Escuchó el grito del hombre retumbar en su propio diafragma. Su espalda vibraba con las ondas. Se detiene cuando los gritos cesan. El hombre se encontraba inconsciente. Se levantó, tiró la cadena lo más lejos que pudo y se afirmó en sus propias rodillas. Estaba agotada. Mas mentalmente que otra cosa. Era la primera vez que podía luchar contra esas manifestaciones que su mente le daba.

Se limpió la nariz y el rostro con su camiseta, mientras tenía el coro de espectadores ovacionándola. Se paró erguida y miró a Kuvira, enfrentándola con la mirada. Ella frunció los labios, casi imperceptiblemente, y luego sonrió, como de costumbre, pretendiendo que no pasaba nada.

"¡Que entre el siguiente!"

Se había cabreado. No detuvo su combate, solo le dio aviso a los otros luchadores para que entraran. No sabía si era su plan, o era algo de último minuto. Un último recurso. No estaba segura si podría luchar de inmediato. Necesitaba un poco de descanso. Sus piernas aún estaban temblorosas.

Vio de reojo como Asami hacía un movimiento positivo con su rostro. La estaba animando. Claro, podía hacerlo. Si había alguien capaz de derrotar a todos los de la fábrica, era ella. Se puso en posición.

Otro hombre, de pelo castaño y cuerpo macizo, entró a la arena. No se molestó en tomar posición. Empezó de inmediato a combatir. Esquivaba con éxito. Normalmente no era tan buena esquivando, pero gracias a la pelinegra que había hecho maravillas con sus enseñanzas. Esquivaba cuatro golpes y recibía uno, pero también acertaba dos. Cuando logró dejarlo aturdido luego de un buen golpe, flexionó sus piernas y dio un salto, dándole una patada con cada una de sus piernas. Un golpe tras otro.

El hombre cayó al suelo.

Antes de poder festejar su victoria, sintió los pasos de alguien más en la arena. Alcanzó a bloquear unos puños. Un nuevo oponente apareció. Era un chico joven con ropa de pelea. Exclusivamente de Kung Fu. No fue difícil esquivar sus ataques. Era como un espejo de los movimientos de Asami, aunque sin esa elegancia y meticulosidad que la pelinegra tenía.

Ni siquiera estaba segura que él fuese un peleador real, porque un peleador como tal no atacaría de esa forma.

Ya estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hacer lo suyo.

El chico le iba a dar una patada y efectuó el mismo barrido que había hecho con la pelinegra, un ataque muy efectivo. El chico cayó al suelo. Lo tomó de un brazo y se lo tiró hacia atrás. Escuchó tronar de su hombro. Un grito en el publico la alertó de que el primer hombre se había levantado. Agarró firmemente al chico, e hizo un giro, cambiando posiciones con él. Defendiéndose de una patada que venía con mucha potencia, con el cuerpo del chico, haciendo que ambos fueran a caer el suelo. El chico dio un alarido al recibir el ataque, para luego quedar inconsciente. Él recibió todo el daño.

Se levantó del suelo rápidamente, y le tiró el cuerpo inconsciente del chico a su otro oponente, haciendo que este cayera al suelo por el peso inesperado. Le dio un rápido golpe en la garganta para dejar al otro también inconsciente.

Dio un respiro. Tenía la sensación de que todo ese tiempo había retenido el aire en su interior.

Al parecer ninguno de ellos se iban a levantar.

Vio a Kuvira haciendo un gesto. Iba a venir otro. Ella no se iba a detener hasta dejarla fuera de la pelea.

Entró tranquilamente un hombre en sus cuarentas con el cabello cano. Estaba algo herido, al parecer era de los primeros combates. En sus manos tenía un largo palo de madera y en la punta tenía una especie de arma filosa que relucía con los viejos focos del lugar. Un peleador jamás ocuparía un arma blanca. Ese hombre no lo era, y por uno de sus tatuajes en el cuello, probablemente tampoco fuese un ciudadano correcto.

Tenía que acabar con eso pronto antes que alguien saliera gravemente herido.

Sonrió para si misma. Ya sabía qué hacer.

El hombre preparó el golpe, y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para impactar, dio un salto y se afirmó del palo, esquivando el filo, con toda la delicadeza de maestro aire que podía tener, y con este se impulsó para darle una patada en la cara al hombre. Todo en cosa de segundos.

Tocó el suelo con el palo entre sus manos, luego de arrebatárselo. El hombre agitó la cabeza, confuso por el golpe, y por haber perdido su arma.

"Lo siento."

Le dijo con una sonrisa. El hombre frunció el entrecejo, aun mas confundido con sus palabras.

Sin darle tiempo para pensar aquello, le dio un golpe rápido con el palo en la cara, cuando se tambaleó siguió con la entrepierna, y cuando el hombre se encorvó, le dio con todas sus fuerzas en su nuca.

Retumbó en la arena cuando el peso del hombre, completamente inconsciente, cayó al suelo.

Casi corta sus manos al agarrar el arma, pero no sucedió nada grave. Soltó el arma de inmediato. Era repulsivo siquiera sostenerla. Soltó un suspiro.

Al menos fueros victorias limpias.

La gente estaba anonadada. Las apuestas se habían salido de control. Nadie esperaba mucho de las personas blandas en el ring.

Se estiró y miró a su alrededor. Hizo una serie de movimientos que solía hacer cuando ganaba. Una combinación de las cuatro técnicas. Cuando todos estaban mirándola, tiró de su camiseta y de sus pantalones, revelando otra prenda debajo con su color, el azul.

El hombre que narraba se quedó en silencio unos segundos, hasta que luego empezó a gritar eufórico.

"¡Señoras y señores, el Avatar ha vuelto!"

* * *

Capítulo 8: Sacrificio Solitario.

 _¿Por qué tenía que suceder ahora? ¡Luego de todo el sacrificio que hizo tratando de ocultarlo! El pequeño mundo que había construido se estaba desmoronando._

* * *

Me encanta cuando me dicen sus opiniones respecto al capítulo siguiente, sus conjeturas e ideas. Me hacen ser feliz y me hacen sentir malvada.

¡Esperen el próximo con ansias!

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Capitulo 8

¡Nuevo capitulo! ¡Disfruten! y sufran...

* * *

 **Capítulo 8** : Sacrificio Solitario.

Habían recordado su nombre, ya se sentía una ganadora con eso. Demostró control, habilidad y fuerza. Las tres características que decían de ella. El trabajo estaba hecho.

Levantó uno de sus puños en el aire, señalando su victoria.

La gente gritaba histérica. No estaba segura si eran abucheos o gritos emocionados, pero realmente no le importa. Solo se dedica a mantener la vista en los ojos de Kuvira, que parecen impasibles, pero puede sentir como hierve su sangre. Sus planes se habían salido de control.

Estaba segura que más de alguna persona había apostado por ella. Eso era un buen indicio. Un reinicio para su vida de peleadora. Las cosas se notaban diferentes, pero solo podía seguir adelante.

Era impresionante el silencio en la fábrica después de las peleas. Un silencio intenso. Muy contrastante. Como si ese lugar vivo y enérgico solo fuese un recinto abandonado más en la ciudad.

Caminó nuevamente donde la jefa. Aprovechó para vendarse unas heridas de su cara en la enfermería, mientras veía los cuerpos de sus contrincantes tirados en el suelo del lugar. Kuvira se veía sorpresivamente de buen humor. Había ganado dinero a costa de ella. Le tiró un sobre y lo atrapó entre sus manos.

"Por lo de hoy."

"Parece que estas de buen humor."

"Estoy completamente fastidiada de verte la cara. Dejas tu posición botada por tu deficiencia y luego vienes aquí a hacer tus escenitas de Avatar en mi recinto. Más te vale conseguirme dinero o te sacaré de aquí."

"Suena bien para mí."

Caminó de nuevo a la salida, y nuevamente escuchó la voz de Kuvira hablar a sus espaldas.

"No hagas nada tonto, te estaré vigilando."

"Ya me lo imaginaba."

Se despidió levantando una de sus manos, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla. Se sentía orgullosa. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que salía de ahí victoriosa. Apenas salió del callejón sintió unos brazos rodeándole el cuello. Podía reconocer la fragancia probablemente costosa del perfume de Sato en cualquier lugar. Le devolvió el abrazo. Imaginó que la chica estaría algo asustada. Era ver sangre gratuitamente.

"Me alegro que todo haga salido bien."

"Y yo." Le dio una sonrisa. Empezaron a caminar, alejándose del sitio. "Fue gracias a ti."

Asami le dio una mirada confusa. Sintió su rostro arder, y no era por las heridas. Se rascó la nuca, algo incomoda. Decir las cosas así la hacía lucir como una idiota.

"Ya sabes, me ayudaste mucho, y me enseñaste cosas, y eso…"

Vio como le sonreía con sutileza. Era consiente que Asami sabía que no era toda la verdad, pero también podía sentir la satisfacción en el reconocimiento.

"Quizás si ayudé un poco."

Rio algo nerviosa. Se sentía muy avergonzada por pensar en aquel momento donde escuchó su voz en el público. Sonaría cursi y fuera de lugar. Le sirvió para ahuyentar a Zaheer de su mente. Le dio una mirada. Ella caminaba mirando al frente, con esa postura y caminar elegante. Se sonrojó nuevamente. Asami era su boleto a la gloria. Estaba segura de eso.

Fue dejada en su departamento por uno de los Sato Móviles mas elegante de la ciudad. Intentó hacer que la pelinegra no se preocupara tanto. Si estaba algo herida, pero nada grave. La chica se ponía como una madre sobreprotectora, y eso realmente lo apreciaba, y le daba algo de risa.

Se despidieron de manera casual y entró a su departamento.

Naga se le tiró encima con mucho ánimo, como si supiera todo lo ocurrido. Le dio de comer y fue al baño. Era momento de bañarse y cambiarse las vendas. Sabría que tendría una noche difícil debido a los moretones, pero a la vez una gran noche sin pesadillas.

Durmió hasta tarde. No iba a ir a entrenar hoy. Su cuerpo aún estaba algo denso por las peleas. Se levantó para comer lo que sea que hubiese en su despensa. Estuvo hasta cerca de las cinco de la tarde sin hacer nada, solo mirar el techo. Quería que su cara de deshinchara para poder salir a la calle a sacar a pasear a Naga.

Se miró al espejo. Ya se veía mejor. Se puso unas venditas sobre cuatro cortes que tenía en su cara. El de la nariz era el que más le dolía. Mientras no volviese a sangrar estaría bien.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad. No podía reposar mucho. Nunca podía. Al menos no desde que pudo volver a caminar. Era frustrante no hacer nada y solo esperar. Tenzin siempre la reñía por eso. Que no se recuperaba antes de hacer alguna cosa. Que no se preocupaba de su salud. Pero estaba bien. Si estuviese mal ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama. Y no solía suceder aquello.

Se quedó en la plaza, sentada en una banca, mientras Naga dormía una siesta a su lado. El olor a naturaleza la reconfortaba. Diferente al olor a encierro que tenía su casa, y eso que dejaba las ventanas abiertas todo el día.

Escuchó unas voces a la lejanía. Las pudo reconocer al instante. Buscó con la mirada.

Eran Mako y Asami.

Al principio pensó que estarían en una cita romántica o algo cursi, así que no quiso parecer una acosadora al mirar en su dirección. Pero al ver la mirada de Mako, enfurecida, supo que era otra cosa. Eso era preocupante.

No miraba a la pelinegra de aquella forma, la miraba a ella, que estaba a varios metros de distancia. Frunció los labios. ¿Qué pasaba? Lo vio caminar en su dirección, sin despegar sus ojos ámbar de los suyos. Atrás de él venía la pelinegra, que se veía algo temerosa. Algo malo pasaba. Se levantó de manera automática. No quiso pensar que Asami le había dicho su secreto. No podía ser. Asami no la traicionaría de esa forma, no después de todo lo que habían pasado.

No pudo seguir meditando nada.

Las manos de Mako se posaron en sus hombros. Fue con un impulso que llegó a dolerle. Se veía preocupado, y molesto. Un poco de ambas cosas. Solo podía mirarlo con confusión. No entendía nada.

"¿¡No pensabas decirme nunca!?"

Dio un salto. La voz de Mako causó que varios transeúntes voltearan a verlo.

Si, lo sabía. Se había enterado. Le dio una mirada a Asami, y esta le negó con la cabeza. No había sido ella. No le haría aquello. Ambas tenían una alianza.

"¿Decirte que?"

"¡De tu accidente!"

Se separó un poco y sacó algo de su bolso. Era un periódico. Se lo puso en frente.

En una de las paginas aparecía su foto en la pelea. Usualmente nunca se referían a la industria de igualitarios, omitían esa información. Pero no omitían sobre ella. El titular decía "El Avatar vuelve en gloria y majestad luego de su grave accidente". Abajo mencionaba sobre el accidente que casi le cuesta la vida. Como estuvo meses sin pelear, como ya no era la de antes, cosas así. Kuvira tenía que haber intervenido en eso. ¿Ese era su plan de venganza?

Frunció los labios. Ahora todos sabrían lo del accidente, incluso los peleadores.

La mirada de Mako era intensa. Exigía tener alguna explicación.

"¿Por qué jamás me dijiste sobre tu accidente? ¿No podías pelear? ¿En serio?"

Soltó un suspiro. Ya estaba atrapada.

"Es una larga historia, Mako, fue demasiado deprimente para hablar de eso. Y no, no pude ni caminar por un tiempo."

El chico frunció aún más los labios. Se sentía impotente. Podía reconocer sus gestos, sobre todo cuando le dio esa misma mirada luego de que Hiroshi Sato lo eligiera a él.

"¡Debiste haberme dicho! Podría haberte ayudado. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?"

Apretó los puños. ¿Cómo podría confiar en él? Luego de que se convirtió en un luchador Sato, lo único que hacía era jactarse al respecto. Se comportaba como un idiota. Mako siempre había sido un idiota.

Era su sueño, no el de él. Eso la enfurecía. Al final él siempre lograba lo que quería, y envidiaba aquello.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera? Nuestra relación no iba bien, ¿Recuerdas? Habíamos terminado de mala forma, justo antes de tener la pelea con Zaheer. ¡No podía ni quería pensar en ti! Mucho menos iba a querer tu apoyo mientras estaba condenada a una maldita silla de ruedas."

Hubo un gran silencio entre las tres personas.

Cuando miró de reojo a Asami, se dio cuenta que la había cagado hasta el fondo.

Ella se alejó de ambos sin decir palabra alguna. Completamente silente. Mako miró confundido. Probablemente había sido tan tonto que no le había mencionado la relación que tuvieron en aquel entonces. Nunca había sido abierto con su vida, pero no podía olvidar mencionar algo así. Soltó un suspiro. El chico seguía sin entender. Si, era un idiota. La sacaba de quicio.

"No le dijiste que estuvimos juntos, ¿No?"

Él dio un salto y soltó un gran suspiro.

"Que conste que aún no terminamos esta conversación."

Le dio una mirada amenazadora y fue tras la chica. Se sentía algo culpable. La pelinegra debía sentirse traicionada. Ambas eran amigas, debió decírselo, aunque no tenía nada que ver en sus temas de pareja.

Solo quedaba esperar y ver qué pasaba. Lo único que quería era que su relación no cambiara con aquello. Al fin tenía una amiga con quien podía hablar y confiar. No quería que se viese arruinada su amistad por el tonto de Mako.

…

No volvió a saber de ellos en semanas.

Se había dedicado exclusivamente a entrenar. Sabía que tenía cuentas pendientes con Asami. Ella también quería aprender más sobre las peleas, sobre otras técnicas. No tenía duda de que Asami tenía una habilidad impresionante para la pelea, hasta podría aprender otra técnica ancestral. Lamentablemente no se sentía correcto ir a hablarle luego de eso. Prefería darle su tiempo y que la pelinegra fuese la que tomara la iniciativa.

No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía desolada sin la chica.

Se había acostumbrado a su apoyo y a su presencia.

Soltó un quejido.

No era el momento de pensar en eso.

Puso sus antebrazos para protegerse de un golpe. Estaba en la fábrica. Nuevamente.

Su rostro se había encendido. Todo había sido una cadena de pensamientos, desde saber de la ausencia de la chica, hasta darse cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba a su lado.

Le dieron un golpe en el estómago que la dejó en el suelo.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando despejar su mente y sacar a la heredera Sato de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó de un salto. Estaba algo herida, pero no era nada en comparación con otras tantas peleas.

Intercambio un par de golpes con su rival. Bloqueando y atacando. Le dio un golpe que hizo que el hombre frente a ella retrocediera un par de pasos, y ella atacó, avanzando. Una combinación de golpes en el torso, para finalizar con un codazo en el centro de la cara.

Su contrincante se revolcó en el suelo. Su nariz sangraba y su cuerpo se encorvaba. Ya estaba fuera de juego.

Retrocedió mientras escuchaba gritar a la gente a su alrededor. Los focos luminosos sobre ella le daban calor. Como si toda esa luz atravesara su piel. Se sentía en llamas. Levantó el puño para el público. Era la segunda vez en la semana que iba a la fábrica. Su situación económica empezaba a estabilizarse. Una pelea más y podría pagar su departamento. Eso la tranquilizaba. Con eso ya podía mantener su estadía.

Una persona en el gentío la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Su contrincante estaba de pie. La pelea terminaba cuando uno de ellos caía inconsciente o se rendía, o en algunos casos huían del ring.

O morían.

Pero no, este hombre se había levantado. Su ropa estaba bañada en sangre. Sus ojos mostraban una gran ira. No sabía de donde estaba sacando Kuvira a esos hombres. Estaban todos tan enojados. Esa era la gran diferencia entre los peleadores que lo hacían por dinero, y los otros que lo hacían para crecer y volverse profesionales. No, no eran peleadores, no podía dejar de repetírselo. No podía compararlos.

El público empezó a ovacionar de una manera que no le gustaba.

Algunas personas solo querían ver sangre y destrucción.

Frunció el ceño y fue donde estaban algunas armas. Prefería la sede de Pro-control, sin esas cosas. No quería matar a nadie. No podía darse ese lujo. No desde P'Li.

Tomó una tabla de madera.

Corrió con el objeto entre sus manos. El hombre intentó hacer algo, pero su cuerpo al parecer no respondía. Le dio con la tabla en su cabeza. Su cuerpo se levantó del suelo unos centímetros y luego cayó pesadamente. Completamente Inconsciente.

Soltó la madera, como si le quemara en las manos. Usaba armas si es que sus contrincantes las usaban primero, para defenderse, pero hacerlo con un rival desarmado iba contra sus principios. Contra lo que su padre le había enseñado. Contra lo que todos sus maestros le habían enseñado.

No tenía opción. En ese basurero ocurrían cosas así. Ya quería tener la oportunidad de ir a la otra sede y enfrentarse a rivales que no necesitaran palos o cuchillos para poder ganar. Rivales que eran ganadores por su técnica y habilidad.

Se quedó sentada frente al escritorio de la jefa. Se sentía aun agobiada por la pelea.

Kuvira caminaba por alrededor. Su paso militar y su postura perfecta la empezaban a molestar. Contaba billetes mientras tenía esa sonrisa prepotente tan característica de ella. Al parecer estaba tranquila con el nuevo imperio de sangre que estaba creando. No tendría problema en ponerle un cañón en la cabeza a una persona para conseguir lo que quiere.

Le tiró un sobre con dinero.

"Con esto podrás pagar tu estadía, ¿No? Relájate, pronto dejarás de pensar en el Pro-Control. Esté lugar será lo que deseas."

No quiso mirarla, ni hablarle. Aún estaba resentida por lo del periódico. Provocó toda clase de problemas.

Se levantó pretendiendo que la mujer no estaba ahí. Odiaba que esa mujer manipuladora manejara el lugar. Si antes le molestaba ganar ese dinero bañado en sangre, ahora mucho más. Lo hacía por necesidad, se repetía a diario. Ojalá sus padres jamás supieran lo que ella hacía para ganarse la vida. Eso y lo del accidente. Por suerte esas noticias se quedaban en Ciudad Republica, o ya estaría recibiendo llamadas preocupadas.

Huyó de esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sintió su cuello arder.

No fue una buena idea ignorarla.

Sus ojos ardían en furia. Sintió como su mano laceraba su cuello mientras era estampada contra la pared. Se aferró del brazo de su atacante. La fina tela verde de Kuvira empezaba a arrugarse con sus insistentes acciones para liberarse. Cayó al suelo de golpe al ser liberada del agarre. Tosió fuertemente. Le dolía. Le dolía mucho. ¿Pero que podía hacer?

Necesitaba de Kuvira.

Esa era una amenaza. No necesitaba decir nada. Lo tenía claro.

Quizás ese era uno de sus objetivos. Tener al Avatar a su merced. Si. Era cierto. Ahora estaba comiendo de la mano de Kuvira, y era literalmente cierto.

Sin el sucio dinero de Kuvira, ella no podría estar viviendo ahí.

Frunció los labios. Se levantó a duras penas y miró a la mujer a los ojos. Quiso darle un golpe y quitarle esa sonrisa autosuficiente de los labios. Pero no lo haría. No. No iba a hacer algo así. Solo cavaría su propia tumba.

Le dio una reverencia.

Perdiendo lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba.

Quería gritar. Quería simplemente destrozar a la mujer que tenía en frente. También quería que la pelinegra estuviese ahí y le dijera que todo eso valdría la pena. Que era un sacrificio que la llevaría al éxito. Pero ahora todo lucía tan oscuro.

"Gracias por la oportunidad, Gran Unificadora."

Y con esas simples palabras, Kuvira sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Peticiones Reveladoras.

 _"¡Espera, Naga! ¿¡Donde me llevas!?"_

* * *

Si, se viene ese capitulo :v

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Han odiado a Kuvira? Porque yo sí, y esperen, que la suripanta tiene más suripanteses para todos.

Me estoy quedando sin capítulos, o sea, me van quedando pedazos de capítulos y fragmentos, escenas sueltas, así que si un día me demoro, es porque me quedé sin material.

Nos leemos pronto.


	10. Capitulo 9

Lo subo ahora en la noche, ¿Por qué eres así?

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9** : _Peticiones Reveladoras._

Despertó de golpe en plena madrugada. Estaba sudando. Sus manos temblaban. Lo último que vio en su cabeza fue el rostro de Kuvira aquel día.

Encontrársela cuando aún no estaba recuperada fue algo horrible. ¿Cómo había pasado de estar en la cima a estar bajo la suela de los zapatos de esa mujer? Ella sabía sus debilidades. Sus miedos. Sus traumas. Todo lo que provocó el accidente. Ahora podía manipularla a su antojo.

Sintió la húmeda lengua de Naga en su cara.

"Si. Tienes razón, amiga. Las cosas no están tan mal tampoco."

Se volvió a acostar, pero no logró dormir. Estaba preocupada por todo.

Quedarse en casa era peor. La hacía sumirse aún más en la desesperación. Salió a caminar con la gran bola de pelos. Necesitaba un poco de aire para despejar su mente. Después de almorzar algo rápido salieron de ahí. El día estaba soleado. Algunas nubes se movían guiadas por el viento.

Se sentaron en la plaza. Ahora Naga no dormía, si no que se sentó a su lado, acompañándola.

Siempre sabía que hacer para animarla.

Le ladró un par de veces.

La ignoró, y luego volvió a ladrar con insistencia.

Era como si supiera en lo que su mente vagaba.

Estaba dudando. Ya llevaba semanas en la fábrica. Siendo la peleadora estrella. Mientras la gran unificadora miraba desde la cima. Había algo en su nombre y se refería a su maniática intención de crear una red de fábricas. Una red de peleadores ilegales. Sitios así existían en todo el mundo, en todas las naciones. No había duda de eso. Pero esa mujer planeaba ser la líder de todos esos lugares.

El coloso estaba loco.

No lo sabía hasta hace poco, pero Kuvira, en su tierra natal, era líder de un sitio así en el Reino Tierra. Ser jefa en la Ciudad Republica le daba más oportunidad de hacerse con peleadores más variados. De otras raíces y técnicas.

Como sea, al final todos esos lugares seguían un mismo camino.

Ganar dinero a costas del sufrimiento y la sumisión de los peleadores.

Aunque seguía insistiéndose que ellos de peleadores no tenían nada.

Una de las peores cosas de todo el asunto, es que Kuvira no podía enterarse de su relación con Lin Beifong. Eso acabaría muy mal. Ahora que volvía a las peleas podía recaudar información de delincuentes que salían de sus escondites para ganarse unas monedas. Y todos esos datos irían a la jefa de policía. Aunque ahora todos los peleadores eran delincuentes.

Si se enteraban que había una soplona en la fábrica podía empezar a darse por muerta.

Toda la situación la tenía tensa. No podía hablar con su mentor Tenzin, porque le daría una larga catedra acerca del bien y el mal y la mala decisión que fue ir a pelear ahí y bla, bla, bla.

A Mako le daría un ataque si se entera que se enfrenta a prófugos de la ley.

Y probablemente si hablaba con Bolin solo aumentaría sus dudas.

Necesitaba una visión objetiva que solo se la podía dar una persona.

Se abrazo a sus piernas. No quería que su relación con la pelinegra acabara. ¿Por qué tenían que salir las cosas de esa forma? No era justo. Ahora que había encontrado una persona que podía entenderla. Que podía ser imparcial. Que podía ver los dos lados de una moneda y buscar soluciones sorprendentes.

Sin contar lo cómoda que se sentía con la heredera Sato.

Era perfecta.

Soltó un quejido.

"La extraño, Naga."

La perra empezó a ladrar, dio vueltas por el suelo y dio saltitos. Korra la miró con extrañeza. Naga no solía comportarse así.

Cuando quiso agarrar la correa ya era demasiado tarde. El samoyedo de largas orejas inició una rápida corrida. Se quedó unos segundos completamente inerte y confundida, y luego se dio un golpe en la mejilla para que reaccionara y corriera tras de la bola de pelos.

"¡Espera, Naga! ¿¡Donde me llevas!?"

Su sudadera empezaba a caérsele, y su respiración se hacía más dificultosa. No sabía cuánto había corrido, pero era mucho. Logró agarrar la cuerda cuando vio un logo de la Universidad en una de las paredes cercanas al recinto. Se quedó unos segundos intentando recobrar el aliento. Se aferró a sus rodillas. Aún estaba lastimada, aunque no se le notaran golpes o vendas. Lo peor era el golpe en su estómago, que luego de la gran carrera, tenía aún más adolorido.

Naga nuevamente se soltó de la correa, solo para girar en círculos y ladrar, intentando llamar la atención de la dueña.

Korra intentó agarrarla nuevamente, pero se le hacía imposible. Estaba completamente roja. La perra estaba llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que salían del recinto.

"Vamos, Naga, nos meterás en problemas."

Dio un gran aullido antes de ser finalmente atrapada. Quería darle un gran sermón, pero la perra volvió a ladrar.

Miró al frente, siendo guiada por los movimientos, aparentemente erráticos, de Naga.

Ahí estaba Asami. Su cabello ondeaba con el viento. Su maquillaje estaba perfecto. Sus libros estaban firmes contra su pecho. Su ropa estaba tan a la moda y pulcra como siempre. Era primera vez que la veía en muchos días y su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. No quería ni saber lo desalineada que se veía en comparación. Sudada y con la ropa desarreglada.

Asami se sorprendió al verla ahí, además de ser testigo de los ladridos incesantes de la perra.

Korra solo pudo quedarse mirando a la pelinegra, completamente en blanco. No podía siquiera articular palabra. Solo quería maldecir y agradecer a su perra mientras esta solo sacaba su lengua y agitaba la cola con felicidad.

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

Asami ya estaba a unos metros de ella.

"No, yo, digo, no sabía, fue una… ¡Coincidencia!"

"¿Lo fue?"

"Algo así…En realidad no, quería hablar contigo y Naga me dio la oportunidad."

La pelinegra sonrió, dándole permiso para hablar libremente.

"Quería disculparme por lo de Mako. De haber sabido que él no te había dicho, te hubiese contado yo. Siento que hubieses estado al margen de todo eso."

"Oh no, no es tu culpa. Él sabía que tú y yo estábamos pasando tiempo juntas, pero no me lo dijo."

"Bueno, nunca logre saber dónde Mako tiene la cabeza."

Ambas se rieron.

"¿Y que tal están ustedes? ¿Se disculpó o algo? Mas le vale, o lo golpearé."

Asami se removió algo incomoda, pero de inmediato volvió a su perfecta postura.

"Hizo un berrinche, ya sabes, típico de Mako, pero al final decidí que lo mejor era terminar la relación. No fue culpa tuya. Él estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo y las peleas de Pro-control que apenas hablábamos, esto solo lo gatilló."

"Vaya, lo siento."

"No importa, es mejor así, estando como amigos."

Hablando de amigos, Korra miró a todos lados, dándose cuenta que su amiga había desaparecido.

"Ay, no, no de nuevo."

Unas chicas empezaron a gritar a lo lejos. Ahí tenía que haber huido, pero antes de iniciar una búsqueda, una chica empezó a gritar.

"¡Hey! ¡Amiga de Sato! ¡Aquí está tu perro!"

Korra le dio una mirada a la pelinegra. Se veía avergonzada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con un toque de molestia.

"Eres conocida."

"Para mi mala suerte."

Le dio una sonrisa, y levantó la mano para que la chica supiera que había escuchado el mensaje. Fue donde ellas a recuperar a su mascota. Naga estaba en el suelo dejándose acariciar por varias personas, mientras un chico le daba un trozo de comida. Ella estaba disfrutando esa salida.

"Hey, Naga, deja de aprovecharte de los chicos."

Y realmente así era. La perra era una novedad. Una de las chicas, la que había gritado, la quedó mirando.

"¿Eres del norte, o del sur?"

Obviamente se notaba que no era oriunda de esa tierra. Se sentía nuevamente algo avergonzada. Ya había pasado su época de llamar la atención de todos, ahora prefería un perfil más bajo, aunque Naga no lo hacía fácil.

"Del sur."

La chica sonrió emocionada.

"Normalmente la mayoría de extranjeros son del norte. Nunca habíamos visto un perro como el tuyo."

"Bueno, a ella se le nota más lo sureña que a mí."

Se empezó a sentir algo incomoda cuando la chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Se agachó y le dijo unas palabras a la perra, que solo ella pudiese escuchar, y se levantó deprisa, dejando de lado las manos que querían acariciarla. Las amenazas con comida en la oración siempre servían.

"Gracias por encontrarla, ahora nos vamos."

Se fue rápido de ahí. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, o que la perra la hacía perder el tiempo. La pelinegra había salido de su rango de visión. Ahora tendría que buscarla a ella. Para su suerte ella solo había caminado fuera de la sede y estaba en la entrada acomodando sus libros.

"Lo siento, te dejé hablando sola, Naga se ha puesto muy maleducada últimamente."

"No te preocupes."

"¿Te llevo eso?"

Asami la quedó mirando con confusión. Sus libros se habían desacomodado y uno casi cae, pero la morena lo logró alcanzar antes de que cayera.

"Los libros, se ven pesados. Así tu llevas a Naga, creo que te hará más caso a ti que a mí."

Los esmeraldas brillan de una manera desconocida. Una mirada infantil pasa casi como un destello. Esas cosas no se le permitían, lo sabía. Asiente con el rostro y se sonríen. Hacen el intercambio.

Los libros en realidad si estaban pesados, al menos le quitó un peso a la chica, siempre tan ocupada y además cargando peso de más. Igual le avergonzó un poco ese arranque caballeroso. Al menos Naga caminó tranquila al lado de su nueva acompañante. Tenía claro que no era buena idea molestar a la mayor.

Iban camino a la mansión, no era muy largo el trayecto, pero les ayudaba a dar un buen paseo. Se fueron conversando de cosas poco importantes, hasta que la heredera Sato hizo la pregunta que no quería responder.

"¿Cómo te ha ido con las peleas?"

Frunció los labios y se rascó la nuca ante la pregunta.

"Pues bien, he ganado dinero, todo va bien por allá."

Escuchó los ladridos enojados de su compañera de cuarto. Estaba haciendo un complot en su contra. Empezaba a odiarla. Asami la miró con curiosidad, pasó de mirar a la perra, a mirar a la morena.

"¿Intenta decirme algo?"

"Oh no, no lo hace, todo va bien-"

Mas ladridos. Si, la odiaba.

"¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?"

La mirada de Asami podía ser tan cordial y elegante, hasta ser amenazadora. Esa era una faceta de la pelinegra que le daba algo de terror.

"De acuerdo, lo cierto es que cosas no van muy bien, estoy ganando dinero y todo, buen dinero, pero la jefa del lugar, está volviendo todo en un caos. Está trayendo a extranjeros, y delincuentes, gente que ni siquiera sabe pelear al ring. Solo quiere un show callejero, no es como antes."

"¿Entonces te estas sintiendo incomoda siendo parte de esa mafia?"

"Exacto. También fui soplona en la antigua fábrica, pero ahora, habiendo tanta de esa gente, podrían descubrirlo. Está siendo peligroso."

Asami puso una de sus manos en la barbilla. Estaba pensando todo meticulosamente.

"Esa jefa de la que hablas, ¿Está amenazándote de alguna forma?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Detuvo su caminata y miró a la chica con asombro.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

La sonrisa de la chica no tardó en aparecer. El carmín la hacía hipnotizar.

"Eres el Avatar, ¿No? No tengo duda alguna que estas sintiéndote mal por aquello, porque va en contra de tus principios, pero el tema es, ¿Por qué no solo lo dejas? Entiendo que lo tuyo es pelear, y ahí puedes hacerlo y además recibir dinero, solo que a costas del sufrimiento de alguien más. Por lo que me contaste antes tenía cierto límite."

"Si, ahora Kuvira tienta a las personas a apoyar un sufrimiento más allá de todo limite. Así va a provocar muertes, y no quiero ser obligada a hacer eso."

Ahora sentía ese ardor extraño en su cuerpo. Solo recordaba a P'li. Sus ojos desorbitados. Su boca entreabierta. Su cabello desperdigado por todo el lugar. Había ocupado armas en el encuentro. Muchas armas. Ella iba a matar. Así era el loto rojo. Iban a mutilar a quien se pusiese delante.

Se decía una y otra vez que fue en defensa propia, pero igualmente se culpaba.

La mano de Asami se apoyó en su hombro.

"No pienses en eso. Encontraremos alguna solución. Te ayudaré."

"Gracias."

Quiso decirle que en realidad necesitaba sus palabras, pero iba a sonar muy cursi. Muy fuera de lugar, al igual que aquel día luego de la pelea. Pero no había duda que sus palabras la calmaron de inmediato. Iba a apoyarla. Ya no se sentiría sola. Sin duda Asami Sato era una diosa.

Jamás hubiese creído que la hija de un hombre tan rico y poderoso como Hiroshi sería así.

Ese efecto Sato que la tranquilizaba. Como si sus temblores y su miedo de desvanecieras con el viento.

Sintió que el camino fue más corto de lo que debería. Soltó un suspiro al llegar a la puerta. No quería lucir desilusionada, pero estaba marcado en su rostro. Miró los libros en sus manos. Estaba dudando si se los devolvía o no. Tampoco es que estuviese esperando entrar en la mansión de nuevo. Solo no quería separarse.

Jamás se había sentido así de perdida.

"Korra."

Dio un saltó al escuchar la voz de la chica y de manera automática le tendió los libros. Los esmeraldas la miraron con diversión, hasta que terminó soltando una risa, mientras se tapaba los labios con su mano enguantada.

No supo porque, pero sintió sus mejillas arder ante tal gesto.

"Quería pedirte algo, ahora que hace tiempo que no nos veíamos."

"¿Qué cosa?"

Una de sus manos enguantadas se posó en una de las suyas. Sintió la textura rasposa del cuero en su piel. Los ojos de la chica la hipnotizaban tanto como el color de sus labios. Sentía sus piernas flaquear, de una manera completamente diferente al cansancio.

"Quiero que me entrenes."

No sabía que le había provocado aquella sensación en el estómago, si su petición en general, el tono en que lo dijo, o esa mirada suplicante en sus ojos verdes.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.

Absolutamente todo.

En ese momento supo que se había enamorado de Asami Sato.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Suerte Infernal.

" _No eran buenas noticias. Se preguntaba nuevamente; ¿En que momento las cosas habían empezado a salir tan mal?"_

* * *

¡OHHHHHHHHHH! ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lo siento, en algún momento tenía que darse cuenta.

¡Espero les haya gustado! Se viene el primer climax, si, así lo llamaría.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Capitulo 10

¿Me extrañaron? Pues les diré que Korra pierde un poco la razón, y es por el amors. El amor es malo chiquillos. O sea, no malo, pero aquí parece ser algo muy malo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10** : Suerte infernal.

Era una tonta.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpidamente tonta?

Debió de pensar que necesitar tanto de la pelinegra no era algo normal.

Pero no, le pareció lo suficientemente normal para no dedicarse ni un solo segundo de reflexión. Ahora entendía las palabras de Tenzin. Obviamente meditar no era inútil. Debió hacerle caso un par de veces y hacerlo en su tiempo libre.

No estaría pasando por esa vergüenza.

Estaba en el patio de la mansión Sato. La casa tenía prácticamente su propio parque. Mesas, sillas, una hermosa pileta, espacios de relajación, y claro, mucha vegetación. Estaba impresionada. O sea, era de imaginarse, pero su mente no era capaz de pensar en tal magnitud de pomposidad.

Aunque esa no era realmente la razón de su vergüenza.

Tenía a Asami Sato frente a ella. Su cuerpo esculpido por artistas. Su cuerpo era arte. No estaba tan desabrigada como en su primera pelea, pero lo que veía le sorprendía. No. No quería mirarla. No era lo mismo que aquella vez. Ahora estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Y el cuerpo de Asami empezaba a provocar reacciones diferentes.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Estaba desconcentrándose. ¿Quién podía culparla?

El pie de la pelinegra estuvo a solo unos centímetros de destruirle la nariz. Logró esquivar a tiempo. Le lanzó un golpe del que logró defenderse, sin embargo, le hizo suficiente daño para dejar su piel adormecida. Asami cada día se fortalecía más y ella cada vez se volvía mas torpe.

Ya llevaba tres días entrenando en la mansión. Tres días teniendo sesiones privadas con la heredera. Ella la llamaba cuando su padre estaba en el trabajo. No debían ser encontradas entrenando. Eso lo hacía aún más prohibido que simplemente un amorío.

Si Sato llegase a saber…

Miró el cielo. Empezaba a avanzar la estación. Las nubes se movían deprisa guiadas por el viento. ¿Qué sería de diferente en ese momento si tuviese los poderes del Avatar?

¿Estaría botada en el suelo del patio de la mansión Sato mientras la heredera le daba su mano para ayudarla a levantarse?

Quién sabe.

Sonrió a gusto al estar nuevamente de pie. Ese golpe la había dejado deshecha. Asami era muy competente, y empezaba a aprender nuevos movimientos. Era realmente una mujer que podía hacer absolutamente todo lo que se le metía en la cabeza. Podía estar en el suelo, bañada en aceite, arreglando el motor de un Sato Móvil de la empresa familiar, o podría estar en un salón de clases, leyendo toneladas de libros, sacándose las mejores notas de su salón, o de incluso su carrera. Y estaba ahí, con el pelo amarrado y una fina capa de sudor en su cuerpo, moviéndose tan rápido como un rayo, y golpeando tan fuerte como era capaz.

Capaz, ella si era capaz.

"¿Estas bien?"

Ver el rostro de Asami tan cerca del suyo le hizo saltar. Casi cae de espaldas por el impulso. Tosió con fuerza, intentando desviar la atención de su cara roja y de su extraño comportamiento.

No. No estaba bien.

Últimamente solo se quedaba pensando en Asami. En su cuerpo. En sus habilidades. En su rostro. En todo lo que la rodeaba. En sus labios.

Darse cuenta que estaba enamorada fue lo peor que pudo haberle ocurrido. No quería arruinar la relación que ambas tenían. No podía. ¿Qué sería de ella si perdía a Asami?

"Creo que aún estoy débil por la pelea de la otra vez."

El rostro de la pelinegra cayó en una tristeza impotente.

Le dio un escalofrío al sentir la pálida mano, que rara vez podía ser vista, en su hombro. Guio su vista hacía el lugar, donde apreciaba el delicado miembro posado en unos vendajes.

Frunció los labios.

Se hubiese ruborizado por aquel tacto, pero solo podía pensar en la fábrica.

Solo podía recordar a ese hombre, un delincuente, asesino, ladrón, o lo que fuese, atravesando su hombro con una navaja. Sintió un miedo similar a la noche con Zaheer. Sintió que iba a perder la vida. Logró librarse del atacante. Logró reducirlo y prontamente dejarlo inconsciente. Esos no eran peleadores que buscaran llegar a la sede de pro-control. Esos eran asesinos que querían saciar su sed de sangre y que además les pagaran por eso.

A Kuvira no le importaba matar a alguien si es que conseguía lo que quería.

Esa noche estuvo a segundos de ir por Lin y clausurar aquel lugar.

" _Me necesitas."_

Aun recordaba la respiración cálida en su mejilla. Aun sentía aquel olor a metal entrando por su nariz. El olor a la sangre. Tenía las palabras amenazantes de Kuvira perpetuas en su mente. Si salía de ahí, los secuaces del coloso la buscarían y la callarían. Si salía de ese lugar, era obvio que elevaría la voz.

Y si sobrevivía, ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida? Ya lo había intentado todo. Lo único que le quedaba era volver al sur. Tener su vida de vuelta. ¿Pero quién era ella allá?

¿Qué era ser la hija del líder de una tribu en esos tiempos modernos?

No era nada.

No era el Avatar allá. Solo podía salir a la nieve y buscar comida para cazar. Intentar sobrevivir cada día de esas heladas insufribles. Intentar no congelarse hasta morir.

Intentar no morir sin haber hecho algo bueno por la vida.

Solo sabía pelear. Solo podía conseguir la vida que tenía ahí. No había otra forma. Y aunque quisiese estudiar algo, necesitaría el dinero que no tenía.

Todo era un círculo vicioso.

¿En que momento las cosas empezaron a ir tan mal?

Solo le quedaba pensar en el presente.

Seguir soportando aquello, hasta encontrar la forma de entrar a la sede de Pro-control con verdaderos peleadores, pero para llegar ahí debía ser vista por un conocedor de la lucha, y en la fábrica ya no iba a encontrar a dicha gente. Kuvira no iba a permitirlo. Esa gente ya no entraba. El lugar estaba sucio y muerto. La fábrica no tenía tan buen reconocimiento, pero siempre había alguien que sabía de peleas e iba a buscar talentos, los hombres de Hiroshi Sato. Pero nada de eso existía.

No sabía si era parte del plan de Kuvira, pero cualquiera diría que lo hacía solo para fastidiarla.

Si no tenía algo seguro con la pelea, no iba a poder hacer algún trato con Kuvira para que la dejara en paz.

Apretó los dientes.

Se sentía inútil.

Se dejó caer al suelo. Se quería hacer un ovillo, e ir desapareciendo gradualmente. Estaba siendo un fracaso. Quizás había recuperado sus piernas y sus habilidades, pero seguia sin tener un camino que seguir.

"No te desanimes tan rápido, Korra, encontraremos la forma para que salgas de ahí en una pieza."

Le dio una mirada la chica. Si algo le enamoraba de ella era la compasión que tenía. No era como la compasión que le tenían otras personas, una compasión piadosa, lastimosa, triste. Si no que era una compasión llena de humanidad. Llena de empatía. Llena de esperanza.

Sintió el tacto en su mejilla. No era su mano. No. Eran sus labios.

Sus mejillas ardieron. No dijo nada al respecto, porque era consiente que balbucearía o diría una estupidez. Solo era una muestra de afecto casual entre amigas. Si, eso era. Eso debía ser.

"Gracias, Asami."

No sé que sería sin ti.

Fue gracioso porque lo pensó, pero a la vez lo dijo. Recibió una sonrisa de la pelinegra.

El beso sin duda la había dejado en las nubes. No podía pensar claramente.

"Se decía que hasta el Avatar necesitaba un apoyo en aquellos tiempos."

Sonrió de vuelta. Era reconfortante que los cuentos de hadas que le inculcaron también fueran conocidos por la heredera Sato. Le tranquilizaba. No se sentía como una tonta hablando de cosas de niños.

Ambas estaban en la misma sintonía.

"¡TÚ!"

Ambas rompieron el contacto visual para buscar la voz.

No. No eran buenas noticias.

Hiroshi Sato estaba de pie en una de las entradas. No sabía con claridad si su pelo estaba despeinado antes de salir, o si fue por su grito exasperado. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira. Caminaba hacía ellas dando grandes pisotones.

En ese momento volvió a pasársele por la mente aquella pregunta.

¿En que momento las cosas empezaron a ir tan mal?

"¿¡Que hace una peleadora en mi casa!?"

Ambas se levantaron de un salto. Asami solo atinó a ponerse entre ambas personas. Obviamente Hiroshi iba a ensañárselas con la morena. Era una peleadora. No sabía si él la recordaba o no, pero tenía claro que era lo que ambas estaban haciendo ahí.

"No es lo que crees, padre."

"¿¡No!?"

Korra tuvo miedo durante esos segundos. No de que el hombre la dejara tirada en la calle, o que recordara aquel tiempo del Pro-control y cumpliera el trabajo de matarla, ni siquiera tuvo miedo de que se negara a darle cabida en un campeonato. Nada de eso.

Tuvo miedo que atacara a Asami.

No podía permitir eso.

"Señor Sato, descuide, yo me estaba retirando de su casa en este instante."

"¡Es un poco tarde! ¡Alguien de tu calaña no debería siquiera acercarse a mi hija!"

"Padre, no digas eso, Korra es mi amiga."

"Ya te dije lo que opino de que las mujeres peleen. ¡Y no lo repetiré! Esta delincuente es una mala influencia para ti."

Si. Así era. Frunció los labios. La recordaba. La recordaba perfectamente. Sabía perfectamente del agujero del que había salido. Todos los de la fábrica eran delincuentes. Mako tuvo otras circunstancias. Su trabajo en la policía hizo todo más fácil. ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso?

También contribuía a la mala fama actual de la fábrica. Todo eso lo empeoraba aún más.

Asami intentaba mantenerse firme, pero su padre podía romper su coraza.

"Tu vendrás a mi oficina, necesitas rectificar tu comportamiento rebelde, y en cuanto a ti…"

Hiroshi la apuntó con su dedo índice. Se sintió débil. Se sintió pequeña. Se sintió mísera.

"… ¡Sal de mi casa inmediatamente o llamaré a la policía para que te saquen de esta ciudad de una vez por todas!"

El hombre, despeinado de ira, tomó el brazo de su hija y se la llevó dentro de la casa.

Se quedó unos segundos ahí. Inerte. Mientras todo pasaba por su mente.

La había jodido.

Sabía que la mansión Sato era un límite, pero no escuchó sus instintos.

Agarró sus cosas y caminó dentro de la mansión, y se dirigió a la puerta. Esa gran puerta de madera.

Debía salir de ahí. Hacer que nada sucedió. Alejarse de Asami. Alejarse de todo. Quizás así Hiroshi Sato le daría otra oportunidad…

¿Acaso tenía otra oportunidad?

Se estaba dando por vencida. Si. Se iba a dar por vencida. Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. Desde que perdió las piernas no estaban saliendo bien. No había ganado nada. Nada. En todo ese tiempo lo único que obtuvo fue a Asami. Fue su amistad. No iba a dejar que la terquedad de Hiroshi acabara con lo único bueno que tenía.

Dejó caer su bolso. No había servidumbre alrededor, así que solo subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía dónde quedaba el despacho de Hiroshi. Lo sabía. Solo era cosa de mirar la gran puerta de madera tallada.

"¡NO DEJARÉ QUE PELEES, NUNCA!"

Solo era cosa de escuchar los gritos.

En ese momento se llenó de un vigor nuevo. Una valentía nueva, única.

Abrió la puerta del despacho para encontrarse a la pelinegra sentada en uno de los asientos y a Hiroshi de pie al lado de ella. Su rostro seguía igual de iracundo.

Asami por su parte se veía tranquila. No era que lo estuviese realmente, si no que se notaba que había pasado por eso millones de veces y ya estaba acostumbrada. Ya sabía que cara poner. Que gesto hacer, que no hacer.

"¿Korra?"

"¿¡No te dije que te fueras!?"

"Si, me lo dijo, ¿Pero sabe qué? ¡No me importa!"

La cara del hombre solo mostro sorpresa, una iracunda sorpresa. Hasta la heredera estaba sorprendida. Si. Hasta ella misma estaba sorprendida. No entendía que mierda estaba haciendo interrumpiendo o que tenía para decir. No sabía nada. Pero daba igual. Su cerebro estaba completamente desconectado de su cuerpo.

Estaba dejando todo de lado en ese momento.

Su futuro.

Sus sueños.

Hasta podría hacer que la mataran.

Pero en aquella circunstancia no le importaba.

Ya había vivido aquello. ¿De que servía una vida sin tener a Asami a su lado?

Hiroshi Sato podría tirarla a una jaula con un hombre como Zaheer. Un pandillero sangriento. Un asesino de sangre fría. Costándole meses de recuperación. Hiroshi Sato podría jugar con sus sentimientos, fingiendo darle una oportunidad. Hiroshi Sato podría usar su dinero y su poder para manipular a cuanta persona se pusiera en medio sin importarle las consecuencias.

Pero había una cosa que no iba a permitir que Hiroshi Sato hiciera.

No iba a dejar que tratara a Asami Sato como un objeto.

No.

Y eso no tenía que ver con que estuviese enamorada de la heredera.

No.

Conocía a Asami. La quería. Era una persona maravillosa que podría estar sufriendo, pero aun así seguiría adelante. Seguiría ayudando a otros. No se daría por vencida. Tenía un corazón enorme y una fuerza de voluntad despampanante.

Asami Sato era la mejor persona que había conocido.

Y no iba a dejar que ella sufriera.

No.

Iba a arriesgar su pellejo esta vez. E iba a hacerlo por alguien que no fuese ella misma.

Iba a hacerlo por la mujer que amaba. No tenía más razones. No iba a luchar por su futuro. Iba a silenciar a ese hombre, iba a hacer que dejara de tratar a su hija así, aunque le costara la vida.

Asami merecía mucho más de lo que obtenía de él.

Y se iba a asegurar que lo obtuviese.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Situaciones incomprensibles.

" _Quería pedirle perdón. Quería mirar a aquellos esmeraldas y confesarle lo arrepentida que se sentía por haber arruinado todo."_

* * *

Un minuto de silencio para Korra.

Lo siento, los decepciono con tanta maldad, pero que puedo decir, es mi don, mi maldición, mi sello intrínseco. Juro que lo arreglare…en varios capítulos. No, saben que, no los engañare, se viene peor xD

Nos leemos pronto.


	12. Capitulo 11

Les tengo un capitulo infartante, tranquilo, amoroso y más infartante.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:** Situaciones incomprensibles.

"¿¡Que!? ¡Voy a llamar a la policía de inmediato!"

Korra sin embargo no retrocedió. Si no que avanzó más. Aunque el hombre tomase el teléfono. No le importó agarrar el objeto y cortar la llamada. Los Sato estaban estupefactos. Nadie le levantaba contra Hiroshi.

"Si, de acuerdo, llámelos, pero primero tendrá que escucharme."

Estaba agarrando la mano de Hiroshi. Deteniendo sus movimientos. No sabía si estaba usando mucha fuerza o no. Realmente no estaba prestando atención a eso.

"Korra, no, vete, no quiero que salgas lastimada."

La mano de la chica se aferró a su mano libre. La escuchó, pero su mirada amenazante seguía clavada en el hombre.

"No. Asami. No retrocederé, porque es hora de que tu padre entienda que tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida."

"¿¡De que hablas!? ¿¡Crees que sabes algo de mi o de mi hija!?"

"¡Lo que no sé me lo imagino, señor Sato! ¡Usted es un hombre terco y no es capaz de darle merito a su hija después de todo lo que hace por usted!"

Estaba hirviendo en ira. Estaba enojada. Si, lo estaba.

"¿Que? "

"Su hija estudia arduamente todas las semanas para ser ingeniera, estudia y aprende muchas cosas todos los días, se esfuerza por aprender cada cosa, cada movimiento, cada tuerca de todas las cosas que usted ha creado. Ella se esfuerza al máximo por ser como usted, ¡Porque ella lo admira! Hasta va a sus fiestas de etiqueta, conoce personas, va a reuniones con gente importante, deja de lado su vida social por completo para satisfacer sus ideales como padre. ¿¡Y me va a decir que usted le paga siendo un patán con ella!?"

"¡Soy un buen padre! ¡No me trates como si fuese un incompetente!"

"¿Acaso sabe a quién ella también admira? ¡A su madre! Si, a su esposa. ¡Ella quiere pelear como su madre, quiere darle honor a lo que ella amaba! ¡Su esposa amaba pelear, y su hija también ama hacerlo! Ahora no solo le prohíbe eso, ¿Si no que también va a manipular sus amistades? Si usted fuese competente como padre, ¡Su hija no se sentiría encadenada a su sombra!"

Encadenada a su sombra. Eso le había dicho Asami un día que hablaban de aquello. Asami amaba a su padre, y haría todo por él, pero se sentía asfixiada. Se sentía solo un reflejo de su padre. No se sentía Asami Sato, solo se sentía la hija de Hiroshi Sato.

"No quiero escuchar tales palabras de una delincuente. Suéltame y vete de aquí."

"No soy una delincuente, señor, yo me he esforzado al máximo, buscando todos los caminos posibles para cumplir mi sueño. ¿Y sabe que? Creí que jamás podría ser quien soy ahora, pero su hija me ayudó. Su hija merece el cielo, y realmente me cabrea que su padre no sea capaz siquiera de darle un maldito respiro. ¡Asami Sato no es su maldito juguete, no es una muñeca de porcelana a la que puede manipular! ¡Es su hija! ¡Merece forjar su propio camino! Y si usted no quiere ayudarla, no lo haga, ¡Pero yo lo haré! Si ella quiere pelear, le enseñaré todo lo que pueda ¡Haré lo que esté en mis manos para hacerla feliz como ella me hizo a mí! Así que evítese el sermón. Si quiere que me aleje de ella entonces tendrá que matarme, terminar lo que no hizo aquella vez, ¡Y le juro que vivirá con el remordimiento de arruinar la vida de su hija!"

Cuando terminó su garganta ardía. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Sentía su cuerpo arder en llamas. Se sentía mareada. Había hecho una gran estupidez, y luego de hacerla, siguió hasta el fondo. Dio todos los pasos siguientes. Ahora si que estaba perdida, pero bueno. En su corazón sentía que había valido la pena. Asami no le diría aquellas cosas a su padre. No se atrevería a hacerlo. Al menos pudo hablar por ella antes de ser echada de la ciudad y no volver a un ring en toda su vida.

El hombre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró.

Sus ojos se fueron donde su hija, que aún tenía agarrada a la morena.

"¿Así te sientes, Asami?"

Los ojos verdes estaban llorosos. Cansados. Tristes. Solo bajó la mirada huyendo de su padre.

"¿Puedes esperar afuera, Avatar?"

Dio un salto al escuchar a Hiroshi llamarla por su nombre de peleadora. Soltó el agarre con ambos y fue retrocediendo poco a poco. Era como la paz antes de la tormenta. No quería dejar a la chica sola, pero ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Ya solo quedaba hacerse a un lado y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Se quedó afuera, sentada en el suelo. Esperó ahí unos minutos. Quizás fueron horas. No lo tenía realmente claro. No podía escuchar palabra alguna proveniente del despacho, como si solo se comunicaran por susurros o telepáticamente. Quiso reírse ante su imagen mental, pero le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el cuerpo, y hasta podía jurar que la herida de su hombro se había abierto con lo tenso del momento.

Hiroshi Sato salió del despacho luego de un tiempo indeterminado. Camino raudo por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras. Finalmente se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta de entrada. Se había ido.

Se levantó a duras penas. Sintiendo su cuerpo adormecido por todo el tiempo que estuvo sentada ahí.

Entró al despacho. Se veía sumergido en una penumbra. Como si realmente hubiesen pasado horas y ya fuese de noche. Asami seguía sentada ahí, cabizbaja. Débil. Su cuerpo temblaba. Se acercó a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura. La tomó de las manos. Estaban frías. Congeladas. Como si toda su energía hubiese sido absorbida.

Quería disculparse. Quería pedirle perdón. Quería mirar a aquellos esmeraldas y confesarle lo arrepentida que se sentía por haber arruinado todo.

Era una tonta.

Siempre siendo impulsiva y actuando sin pensar. La había jodido. Solo podía sentirlo y salir por donde entró.

"Asami, yo, lo siento…"

El rostro de Asami se veía pensativo. Se veía consternado. Sin darse cuenta se había acercado suficiente para besar su frente. No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo luego de ya haberlo hecho. Debía ser el sentimiento de preocupación que subía y bajaba por su garganta. De todas formas, no había nada de malo en aquello. Debía aprovechar. Era imposible que pudiese seguirla viendo luego de lo sucedido.

Sintió aquellas pálidas manos dándole un ligero apretón luego de tal acercamiento. Al menos no le molestó. Se podía ir tranquila.

"Gracias, Korra."

"Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?"

Se le quedó mirando con confusión. ¿Gracias? ¿Cuál de todas las estupideces que hizo se merecía un agradecimiento? Inclusive aquel beso era una estupidez. La sonrisa en los labios carmín no tardó en aparecer.

"Nunca hubiese sido capaz de hablar de esto con mi padre. Me apoyaste y te arriesgaste por mí. Quizás no fue la mejor forma, pero él lo entendió."

"¿Lo hizo?"

La pelinegra se levantó del asiento y caminó por el despacho, dando vueltas. También se levantó, con la intención de seguirla, pero se quedó de piedra. Estaba nerviosa.

"Si. Entendió al fin como me sentía. Comprendió lo que pasaba. No significa que cambiase de parecer, pero dijo que intentaría aceptarme."

Prendió una de las luces del lugar. Ahora ya podía ver con claridad a esa hermosa mujer. Su rostro se veía tranquilo. Sin esa mascara que usaba cuando hablaba de su padre. Se veía en paz. No podía sentirse más orgullosa de Asami Sato.

"Eso me tranquiliza."

No pudo evitar soltar un gran suspiro de alivio junto con sus palabras. Si, se sentía tranquila. Aunque las cosas no funcionaran para ella, no importaba en lo absoluto. Solo quería que Asami estuviese bien. Que estuviese feliz. Que hiciera lo que más ama es su vida. Que fuese ella misma.

Sonrió sin ser consiente de aquello. Estaba feliz por la pelinegra.

Eso debía ser un efecto del enamoramiento.

"También me dejará entrenar contigo."

Dio un salto.

"¿Qué? ¿Bromeas?"

Asami soltó una leve risa.

"Hablo en serio, aunque él mismo va a llamarte para que vengas. Quiere estar aquí cuando eso pase."

"No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha."

Asami volvió a reír. Llegó a su lado en un par de pasos y la abrazó. Sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Su corazón latió con fuerza y se obligó a reaccionar rápido y abrazarla de vuelta. Quería aprovechar la situación. Disfrutar de la cercanía.

"Gracias, Korra."

"No agradezcas, solo le dije un par de verdades. Un placer ayudar a la heredera Sato."

Ya empezaba a sentirse acalorada con el cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo. Se separaron luego de un momento que parecía tan eterno como fugaz.

Ya empezaba a extrañarla.

Podría seguir entrenando con Asami. Eso si era bueno. Podría seguir viéndola. Y esperaba que Hiroshi no la sacara a patadas de la ciudad o del mundo de los vivos.

Esta si era una nueva oportunidad.

Si bien ahora su chance de convertirse en su peleadora había disminuido con creces, al menos podía seguir al lado de la joven Sato. Ahora simplemente se arrepentía de haberle dado aquel beso. Quizás hubiese seguido. Quizás le hubiese besado aquellos labios carmín.

Se tapó la cara con la almohada.

Estaba en su cuarto, girando como una idiota en su cama. Hasta que terminó cayéndose al suelo. Naga la miró con preocupación, pero Korra estaba tan ensimismada pensando en la pelinegra que ni siquiera le importaba el dolor, o que su herida se hubiese abierto, o que se hubiese roto un hueso. Nada le importaba. Iba a poder estar con Asami Sato, prácticamente como su instructora de pelea. Eso era maravilloso.

Ya no tendría que ir a escondidas a la mansión.

Se quedó mirando su herida.

Naga le dio una lamida en la cara al verla cabizbaja.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con la fábrica, amiga? No podría soportar ver esa cara de tristeza y reproche en los ojos de Asami. ¿Y si me matan? Ella ya ha sufrido la perdida de alguien importante en su vida, no quiero que ocurra de nuevo."

La perra solo se acostó sobre ella.

Solo tenía que seguir peleando. Tenía que hallar la forma de detener a Kuvira. Tenía que seguir adelante sin dejar que la hirieran. Tenía que seguir esforzándose para salir de ahí.

Lo más difícil de todo eso era lidiar con los nuevos sentimientos que tenía.

¿Le iba a decir a Asami?

¿Iba a declarársele?

Ella ya no estaba con Mako.

No.

No podía hacer algo así.

No mientras estuviese en la fábrica.

No iba a aumentarle el dolor a la joven Sato. No iba a hacerlo.

No iba a dejar que Asami sufriera.

…

Se levantó temprano un miércoles. Prácticamente dio un salto de la cama y se arregló. Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a una pastelería y comprar dulces. No para comerlos ella, aunque no le parecía mala idea, pero quería ir a dárselos a Tenzin y a Lin, también a la señora Katara. En fin, a todos los que la habían ayudado.

¿Por qué?

Porque había pagado el departamento, y había quedado con dinero, y se sentía bien.

¿Por qué se sentía bien?

De todas formas, era difícil pensar que alguien en su situación se sintiera bien sin una gran razón.

Pues era Asami Sato.

A pesar de que empezara a sudar y a temblar cada vez que Hiroshi Sato llamaba a su celular, todo era tan ideal.

Se presentaba ante Hiroshi Sato. Le tenía que dar una charla sobre el plan de ejercicios o lo que sea que harían, y ahí recién podía salir al patio a ver a la chica.

No había rutina, ni nada, en realidad no tenía un plan, solo iba con las ganas de ver a la pelinegra.

Estaba enseñándole Bagua. Le gustaba, y también admiraba mucho la vida de los nómadas, así que a veces solo se quedaban hablando.

Era realmente lo mejor que le había pasado.

Aunque tuviese el tema de la fábrica detrás de su nuca, e intentara no llamar la atención cuando paseaba por la ciudad, no podía evitar que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaran cuando esos ojos verdes la observaban con atención.

Se vio a si misma sonriendo como una idiota. Estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Tenzin.

Tocó el timbre y tres chicos saltaron a abrazarla. Incluido el pequeño Rohan que se afirmaba de su pierna. Tomó a los cuatro chicos en sus brazos y los levantó del suelo mientras estos chillaban contentos.

Estaba ocupada con la fábrica y con Asami, así que no pasaba seguido donde Tenzin. De todas formas, su entrenamiento con él ya estaba completo.

El hombre llegó a su encuentro, sorprendido con su aparición.

"Korra, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Korra soltó una risa y dejó a los chicos en el suelo mientras se sacaba su mochila. Sacó unas bolsas y se la entregó al hombre.

"Les traje un regalo, por haber sido tan buenos conmigo. Una para ustedes y otra para la su madre."

Los tres menores intentaron husmear en las bolsas, pero Tenzin las levantó para que no pudiesen.

"No tuviste que molestarte."

"Me está yendo bien, así que quería agradecerte de alguna forma."

"Me alegro que así sea entonces."

Tenzin le sonrió y le dio un abrazo, mientras los chicos se unían. Y Meelo intentaba escalar por el cuerpo de su padre para alcanzar la bolsa.

Se despidió de la matriarca de la familia que se veía exhausta de cuidar a esos chicos revoltosos.

Había intentado trabajar de niñera, pero si bien se llevaba bien con los chicos, ella misma era como una más del grupo y hacía caos a su manera.

Quedó de juntarse con Lin Beifong en un restaurante. Si alguien de la fábrica la veía entrar a la estación de policía iba a ser su fin. No hablaron mucho. No mencionó la fábrica en lo absoluto. Si hablaba de eso esa mujer iba a ir a desmantelar ese lugar y probablemente sabrían de inmediato que fue ella la soplona. Y si las cosas empeoraban, conociendo a Kuvira, encontraría la forma de seguir haciendo su imperio, y encontraría pruebas para meterla presa.

No quería estar atrapada en la policía de nuevo. Lin le había pasado muchas cosas por alto.

Luego de ver a esas personas caminó hacía la mansión Sato. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Hiroshi Sato la había citado a esa hora. Se sentía con ánimo y llena de energías.

Otro día más con Asami a su lado era un día que merecía la pena.

Si estaba tan enérgica era gracias a ella. Le ayudaba a estar más calmada, y a la vez a ser más optimista. Ella misma le había dado la idea de regalarle dulces a los que quería. No había pensado en eso hasta que la chica lo mencionó.

Se preguntaba que debía decirle a Hiroshi. ¿Enseñarle Taichí? Podría mostrarle un poco de eso. Algunos movimientos. Defensivos quizás. Algo convincente.

Tocó el timbre mientras tenía una sonrisa embobada.

Sentía que en ese momento nada podía salir mal.

Estaba muy equivocada.

Escuchó sonar su teléfono celular. Era Asami. No sabía si estaba nerviosa o confundida.

"¿Asami?"

" _¡No entres!"_

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?"

La puerta se abrió.

No era el mayordomo, ni Hiroshi, ni Asami, ni cualquier trabajador de la mansión.

Era su peor pesadilla.

"Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Vaya coincidencia, Avatar."

Se quedó de piedra mirando a la persona que tenía en frente. Escuchaba los gritos provisorios de Asami por el auricular. Escuchaba su corazón latir como si estuviese atascado en su tráquea.

De verdad creía que nada podía salir mal aquel día.

Y aunque pudiese salir mal.

Jamás se hubiese imaginado que iba a tener a Zaheer en frente.

Una vez más.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Sentenciada a muerte.

 _"No le importaba morir, estaba preparada para eso. Su vida ya había caído en lo más profundo del abismo. Morir no era nada en comparación._ "

* * *

Ay no. ¿Esperaban algo así?

El susodicho debía aparecer. Es parte del ciclo. Pero les diré un pequeño spoiler.

"Verlo no es lo peor que pasará."

Nos leemos pronto.


	13. Capitulo 12

¡Capitulo nuevo, Disfruten! Y PREPAREN SUS MENTES…

* * *

 **Capítulo 12** : Sentenciada a muerte.

Se quedó mirando a Zaheer. El mismo Zaheer de aquella época.

La misma imagen que estaba perpetua en su mente.

Sus ojos negros. Sus rasgos serenos. No lo soportaba. Su estómago empezaba a apretarse. Sus piernas empezaban a flaquear.

"Zaheer…"

Podía sentir el dolor de su mandíbula apretándose. Su respiración confusa dificultándole la entrada de aire. El calor que la llenaba por dentro, poco a poco. Quería calmarse. Quería hablar como una adulta y no como una niña rencorosa, pero era imposible. Jamás había meditado la posibilidad de encontrárselo fuera de un ring. Sonaba imposible.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa.

Odiaba aquella sonrisa.

"¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? Olvida todo eso. Ya no estoy conectado con ninguno de los sentimientos mundanos que tenía en el pasado. He madurado. He cambiado."

"La gente como tú no cambia."

Sus palabras se salieron como una ráfaga descontrolada de aire. Las escupió de la manera más fastidiada que podía. No se controlaba lo suficiente, era consciente de eso, pero no podía cambiar sus sentimientos por la persona que le destruyó la vida. Que le quitó las esperanzas y que la dejó en cama.

Le quitó las ganas de vivir.

"Hablo en serio. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Cuando dejes tu yo terrenal sentirás el alivio."

"Hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar. Hay cosas que no puedo dejar atrás."

Nuevamente le sonreía.

Joder. Solo quería tirarse encima y golpearlo. Sacarle esa sonrisa de su cara. Se estaba burlando de su sufrimiento. Está bien, él perdió a la mujer que amaba, pero fue un accidente. El loto rojo fue el que decidió que matar era la única opción. La venganza fue peor que todo.

"Si vas al torneo que Sato hará esta semana, te darás cuenta de que he cambiado. Ojalá nos veamos, Avatar Korra."

Siguió su camino, bajando las escaleras, como si no le importase nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lo miró hasta que su silueta era difusa en el horizonte. No se había dado cuenta de lo apretado que tenía los puños hasta que sintió la mano enguantada de Asami en la suya. Aflojó de inmediato. Se sentía perdida. A segundos de desmayarse en la entrada de la mansión. A segundos que caer en la desesperación. En el llanto.

Asami le decía algo.

No podía descifrar lo que la joven le decía.

Solo intentaba tomar aire. Ordenar ideas. Calmarse.

Su mente solo le repetía una cosa.

 _No dejes ir la oportunidad._

"¿Dónde está Hiroshi?"

"Korra, no…"

"Lo buscaré yo misma."

Avanzó por la mansión. Sus pies ardían, quizás por la fuerza que ejercía al pisar. Podía escuchar los pasos de la chica seguirla como una sombra. No iba a retroceder. No esta vez. Si Hiroshi no quería una peleadora, no la tendría. Pero esto era diferente. No existían esa clase de coincidencias.

Llegó al estudio del señor Sato. No se molestó ni en golpear la puerta. Solo la abrió. Él estaba solo. Se le veía una leve sonrisa de satisfacción que logró ocultar a tiempo.

Lo sabía.

Todo estaba planeado.

"¡Déjeme luchar contra Zaheer!"

El hombre la miró con su rostro molesto. Lo había visto con esa mueca muchas veces últimamente. No podía quitársela. Cada vez que iba a ver a la pelinegra, él ponía esa cara. La odiaba, era seguro.

Pero hacer esto. Eso era un motín.

"¿Primero me dices como criar a mi hija y luego me empiezas a exigir cosas? Creo que eso es algo que no tolerare, jovencita."

"No se trata si lo tolerara o no. Usted me citó a esta hora, sé que fue premeditado para que me encontrara con él. ¡Sé que me odia, señor Sato! Pero usted era consciente de lo que pasaría si veía a ese hombre de nuevo."

"¿Ahora me llamas conspirador? En realidad, no sé porque mi Asami te tiene tanto cariño. Eres una molestia."

"Porque soy honesta, señor. Palabra que quizás no está en su vocabulario."

"¡Suficiente! Es el colmo, estás en mi casa, no dejaré que me insultes." Hiroshi se levantó de la silla y golpeo la mesa. Estaba fastidiado. "Te lo he dicho mil veces, ¡No obtendrás nada de mí!"

"Entonces bien, iré de todas formas a la arena. Me meteré ahí como sea. No le pediré permiso para esto."

El hombre soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la silla. Se sacó los lentes y los limpió.

"Si quieres ir a suicidarte e intentar llenar tu sed de venganza, hazlo. Me entretendré mirándolo de todas formas. Al igual que aquella vez."

"Parece que usted me ha estado malinterpretando."

Hiroshi lo entendía todo mal.

Hiroshi no tenía idea de nada. Él no sabía nada.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No quiero venganza. No quiero reñirme con él para demostrarle que me he vuelto fuerte. No se trata de eso. Ya no soy una niña para pensar de tal forma. Zaheer me destruyó. Me hirió físicamente y eso acabó con mi interior, con mi moral, con mi confianza, con mis habilidades. Pelear contra él, es luchar contra su estigma. Deshacerme de todo el dolor e impotencia que he sentido por meses, por años. Acabar con el miedo de una vez por todas."

El hombre solo la miró en silencio.

"Y sabe que, señor Sato, usted es despreciable. Mi sueño, desde que era una niña ha sido estar en la selección de luchadores de Hiroshi Sato. Si, usted, el mismo hombre que dejó que me lastimaran a muerte. ¿Y sabe qué? Si, sigo queriendo serlo. Soy una idiota. Pero lo seré siempre. Le demostraré que soy mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Que tengo potencial. Que, aunque otra persona tuviese el don que yo tengo, jamás podría igualarse a mí. Porque yo lucho por mis sueños, Sato. Y no me rendiré con esto."

Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, sin escuchar palabra alguna. Sin escuchar quejas. Ni gritos. Nada.

Cerró la puerta y se quedó unos segundos ahí. Afirmándose del pomo, mirando fijamente algún lugar de esa tallada puerta de madera. Quizás se había excedido. Quizás la había jodido. Pero había cosas que siempre quiso decir, y las había dicho. Iba a suceder algún día.

Ese último tiempo en la fábrica, solo le señalaba lo frágil que es la vida. Y podía perderla en cualquier momento.

Tenía que dejar salir todo eso. Aceptar sus debilidades era la única forma de seguir adelante. Luchar contra Zaheer era la única forma de dejar de temerle.

Porque si, aun le temía. Porque si, aun lo veía en el ring. Porque si, aun temblaba al escuchar su nombre. A pesar de todo ese tiempo, aún tenía miedo.

Vio de reojo como Asami estaba ahí. No sabía si había escuchado algo de la conversación, pero pensando que fueron más gritos que palabras, la respuesta era de imaginarse. Su rostro se veía preocupado. No la culpaba. También estaba preocupada.

Iba a meterse al ring con Zaheer. Lo iba a hacer, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. La elección ya estaba tomada. Huir no era opción.

Iba a hacerlo por sí misma.

Iba a recuperarse e iba a dejar de tener miedo.

Iba a liberarse de ese veneno.

…

Entrenó con Asami como cualquier día. Fue a pelear a la fábrica como cualquier día. Hizo su rutina como cualquier día.

Lo único diferente era que en su mente seguía pensando en la inevitable pelea que tendría.

¿Ganaría?

¿Perdería?

En realidad, no le importaba ganar o perder. Solo quería deshacerse de ese miedo latente. Si peleaba con él, podría darse cuenta que ya no estaba en constante peligro. El accidente había ocurrido, pero ya se había recuperado. Si peleaba al fin comprendería que eso estaba en el pasado.

Y si inevitablemente moría, sería lo mejor para todos. De todas formas, sus sueños ya eran inalcanzables.

…

La arena de Pro-Control estaba llenándose de gente. Eran las siete de la tarde del día viernes. Las personas hacían fila fuera del lugar. Siempre que había peleas ahí se llenaba de público. Por eso también los peleadores recibían buen dinero. No era como en la fábrica. Que la gente entraba si quería, y apostaba si quería. No era obligatorio.

Las luces. El ruido. El público eufórico. Era como una melodía gratificante para Korra.

Había estado ahí dos veces. Una pelea observada por esa cantidad de gente, donde peleó con Mako, y otra pelea privada, donde el público era mínimo. Estaba premeditado. Probablemente que Zaheer la hiriera también estaba premeditado. ¿Le habría pagado Zaheer a Hiroshi para vengarse? ¿Habría sido al revés?

No quería pensar en eso.

Se vio en el espejo de los vestidores. Tenía su pechera azul y sus pantalones oscuros. Cambio sus vendajes por unas mangas azules. Iba a vestir su color. No importaba el resultado, si perdía, iba a perder como el Avatar. Si moría, iba a morir con su nombre.

Hiroshi no le impidió entrar a la sede. Al contrario, parecía entusiasmado. Eso le aterraba. Pero estaba hecho.

Escuchó la voz del referí a la lejanía. La voz del narrador de la pelea retumbando en los altavoces. Luego escuchó la voz de Hiroshi, dándoles la bienvenida a los invitados, empresas, personas en general.

Era excitante, que podía decir.

La llenaba de múltiples sensaciones.

Dieron el llamado a dos peleadores que no conocía, pero eran de Hiroshi, era de esperarse. Los vio pasar en el pasillo. Ambos con sus ropas con el logo de industrias futuro. Soñaba tener ese logo en la espalda. Negó con la cabeza. Ya no tendría esa oportunidad, mucho menos si perdía. Aunque ya se había rendido con eso. Tendría que encontrar otro sueño, u otro patrocinador, aunque tuviese que ir a otra nación a buscarlo. Con Hiroshi ya no tenía oportunidad alguna.

La pelea fue larga. A diferencia de las de la fábrica. Aquí era una amplia demostración de habilidades. En el basurero solo dependía de lo rápido que evitaras que te mataran.

Empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

Pensó en Asami. No habían hablado del tema. Sabía que la chica estaba preocupada. ¿Y si Zaheer realmente la mataba? No era menor al riesgo de siempre. Al riesgo que se enfrentaba cada tres noches en la fábrica.

Pronto iba a ser su turno. El tiempo pasaba rápido lejos del ring. Solo sabía lo que iba ocurriendo gracias al narrador. Era una pelea muy reñida. Uno de la tierra, y otro del fuego. Sería como un choque entre Bolin y Mako.

Tenía miedo.

Si.

Aún estaba insegura.

Miraba el largo pasillo que la llevaría al ring.

Aún tenía tiempo para irse.

No.

No iba a retroceder. No iba a hacer algo así.

Iba a arriesgarlo todo. Iba a hacerlo. Incluso si moría, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No tenía nada que perder. Su vida ya había caído en lo más profundo del abismo. Morir no era nada en comparación. Incluso si ocurría un milagro, aún tenía la posibilidad de que Hiroshi la sacara del plano de los vivos.

Su mirada de odio reflejaba eso.

Si había alguien que él quisiera sacar del camino en ese instante, era a ella. No tenía duda.

Estaba metiéndose en su terreno, estaba metiéndose con su hija.

Estaba juzgándolo, presionándolo.

Si hallaban su cuerpo muerto en un basurero en lo más abandonado de Ciudad República, sabría de inmediato que había sido aquel hombre.

La voz del narrador la sacó de sus pensamientos. Daba por finalizada la pelea y llamaba a otros contendientes. La gente estaba emocionada.

Escuchó el seudónimo de Mako y el de otra persona. El público estaba aún más emocionado. Mako siempre fue el favorito de la gente, aunque a él no le gustase esa popularidad. Soltó una risa. Ella jamás podría ser así de querida.

Los minutos pasaron. Al parecer Mako estaba dando un buen espectáculo. La gente chillaba. El narrador emocionado daba gritos y señalaba cada golpe bien ejecutado. Si. Sentía envidia. Si bien Mako era su amigo, aun sentía rabia con lo sucedido. Si bien él era un buen detective, estaba segura que ella le ganaba en el ámbito de la lucha.

Nuevamente era solo su ego herido hablando por ella.

La pelea terminó con un grato desempeño de ambos peleadores.

El narrador dio un grito extasiado.

"Los siguientes peleadores serán el Gurú Zaheer y la joven Avatar, ¡Que pasen los guerreros!"

Era su fin. Lo tenía dicho. Iba a perderlo todo, e iba a dejar que ocurriera. Ya no tenía miedo.

Iba a dar unos pasos y es detenida por alguien tras su espalda.

Se da la vuelta y ve a Asami Sato. Su pelo esta revuelto, y se ve agitada.

"Entré a la fuerza, necesitaba hablarte."

Se le quedó viendo unos segundos. No podía creerlo.

"¿Qué pasa, Asami?"

"¿Cómo que "Que pasa"? ¡Puedes morir ahí dentro!"

"Lo sé."

Desvió la mirada. Entendía su punto. No quería dudar de su decisión.

"¿Cómo puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera?"

No sabía que decirle. Si. Estaba comportándose como una idiota, pero en su mente era la única opción que tenía.

"No hay otra forma. No quiero tener que seguir huyendo de ese hombre. De todas formas, tu padre jamás me aceptará y supongo que mi sueño ya está roto."

Volvió a mirar esos ojos verdes, llenos de pánico, llenos de horror, llenos de miedo, llenos de tristeza. Hizo que su estómago se apretara. Que su pecho se estrujara como un paño. No quería ver a Asami así de triste. No quería. ¿Pero había otra opción?

"Dime que ganaras, o que detendrás la pelea si te sientes débil, dime que lucharas por vivir."

Frunció los labios. ¿Podía prometer eso? ¿Era capaz de hacer algo así?

Era diferente a la fábrica, se lo seguía repitiendo.

Sentía que iba a empezar a llorar ahí mismo. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Asami. No quería salir del ring como una cobarde. No podía. No con toda esa gente mirándola, no con Hiroshi mirándola, no con Zaheer mirándola. Empezó a caminar por aquel pasillo. Si miraba a Asami iba a llorar. Estaba firmando una sentencia de muerte. Si no la mataba Zaheer, lo haría Hiroshi por faltar a las reglas. Iba a morir de todas formas si entraba ahí. Su destino estaba firmado.

No quería despedirse de Asami.

No podía decirle adiós a Asami.

Su corazón no lo soportaría.

"¡Korra!"

Escuchó el grito, y los pasos que daba la chica corriendo en su dirección. Se dio vuelta, cabizbaja. Mirando el suelo. No quería verla a los ojos. Era muy difícil.

"Lo siento, no puedo prometerte nada."

Solo sintió los manos de Asami tomándola de la mandíbula mientras sentía sus labios carmín en los suyos.

¿Qué? No entendía nada.

Fue una sensación indescriptible. Fue un hormigueo, una sensación eléctrica inundar todo su cuerpo. Hace cuantos días que soñaba con poder besar a esa mujer. ¿Cuántas noches en vela? ¿Cuántos tartamudeos? ¿Cuánta torpeza?

Quizás fue cosa de un segundo, pero parecía una hora. Una eternidad. Tenía su cabeza hecha un manojo de ideas, y su cuerpo un manojo de sensaciones.

¿Asami sentía algo por ella?

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con un toque fascinante. Un brillo que jamás había visto en aquellos ojos que amaba.

"Tienes que volver sana y salva, o yo misma detendré la pelea. Aunque mi padre me odie por el resto de la vida. No permitiré que te hagan daño de nuevo."

Su mirada esmeralda estaba llena de seguridad y determinación. Sintió como esas manos enguantadas la empujaban nuevamente al camino que debía seguir hasta el ring. Realmente no podía hacer nada. Estaba inerte. Estaba aún en el shock. Caminó de manera automática, como si fuese un robot.

Asami la había besado.

Las luces del ring la cegaron. El ruido ensordecedor del publico la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Gritaban por ella? ¿Gritaban por él?

Estaba en el ring.

Veía a Zaheer entrando por el otro lado. No se había fijado en la edad que habían tomado sus rasgos, o en el largo de su cabello, mayormente canoso. No había sido consiente de aquello. No se había fijado.

El beso la había devuelto a la realidad.

…Iba a morir ahí.

Se detuvo unos segundos mientras el narrador daba una leve anécdota del encuentro que tuvieron años atras.

Su cabeza estaba en blanco. En negro. En el color esmeralda.

Le gustaba Asami, y Asami le correspondía el sentimiento. Debía volver con ella. Enfocó su mirada en su contrincante.

No podía morir ahí.

Debía ganar.

Debía hacerlo por Asami.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Batalla Definitiva

" _No, no iba a morir ahí. No en ese momento. Al menos no a manos de Zaheer."_

* * *

Uy, ¿Pero que acaba de ocurrir?

Por dios, quien lo hubiese imaginado de la señorita Sato…

¡Espero les haya gustado!

Nos leemos pronto.


	14. Capitulo 13

¡Se van acabando los capitulooooooos! Agradezco a todos los que han apoyado esta historia, para arreglarla poco a poco y hacerla crecer. Se que los hago sufrir, y lo siento, pero la verdadera felicidad se descubre ante la adversidad.

Ya, no más cursilerías.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 13** : Batalla Definitiva

Sintió el sudor recorriéndole la frente. Las luces empezaban a cegarla. Empezaban a acalorarla. Se sentía bajo el sol. El cálido sol de verano.

Tomó aire.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Voló un par de metros hacia atrás. Sentía su estómago ardiendo. Nuevamente las luces la cegaban, quemando sus ojos. Su cuerpo.

Sus piernas temblaban.

Sus manos temblaban.

Todo su cuerpo estaba constantemente temblando.

Pero no podía rendirse. Si Zaheer le hacía una llave, le iba a ser difícil huir. No tendría ni la fuerza ni el valor. No debía perder tan rápido. Se levantó como pudo. Los gritos de la gente la animaban. La mirada de Zaheer la animaba.

Se sentía extraño.

No tenía miedo.

No. El suceso de Asami aun la tenía en las nubes. Y también estaba el ambiente de la sede. Era completamente diferente a sus pesadillas. Estaba lleno de vida. Se sentía llena de poder. Llena de adrenalina.

Esquivó un par de golpes.

Y solo pudo dar uno.

No lo sentía como derrota, el hombre era tan ligero como lo era Tenzin. Se sentía orgullosa de tener la velocidad suficiente para impactarlo. Era un verdadero maestro de los nómadas.

Tenía que concentrarse al máximo. Tenía que poner todo de su parte para ganar esa pelea. Tenía que hacerlo. Debía saber la verdad. Saber cuáles eran los sentimientos de Asami. Por eso quería seguir viviendo. Esa era aquella gota de esperanza que necesitaba para seguir.

Para seguir luchando.

Se tiró al suelo, rodando con rapidez, para esquivar una serie de golpes en su dirección. Se levantó rápidamente. El público celebraba hasta aquellas huidas. Todo lo que demostraba habilidad, toda la agilidad, cada movimiento bien ejecutado, todo eso era notado por el jurado. Todo podía llegar a ser favorecedor.

Se rio para si misma.

Si. Aun temblaba. Aun le temía a esa mirada. Pero ya la había visto tantas veces, que ya era casi normal. Soltó un suspiro. El Zaheer actual no se parecía tanto al de sus fatídicos recuerdos, así que sentía que realmente era útil el tener esa batalla. Era un buen indicio. Una salida para los recuerdos que la acechan de día y de noche.

Esquivó con el Bagua. Se defendió con el Taichí. Contraatacó con el Hung Gar. E intentó ser tan rápida y eficaz como lo era Asami con el Kung Fu. Usar las cuatro técnicas era maravilloso. La hacía sentir viva. La hacía sentir imparable.

No le importaba que Zaheer sintiera su miedo, sintiera sus temblores, sintiera la inseguridad. No le importaba. El éctasis de estar ahí dentro una vez más era suficiente. La ansiedad que le provocaba Asami también cooperaba. Todo parecía haberse alineado para ese momento.

Estaba asustada de morir, pero aun así no podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.

Estaba recuperándose.

"Ya veo, ya te recuperaste."

Iniciaron una larga demostración de golpes. Escuchó la voz del hombre mientras esquivaba y se defendía de los puños rápidos que venían hacía su cuerpo.

"¿De que hablas?"

"Vi tus peleas, hasta aquellas donde fingías no ser tu misma."

Recibió un duro golpe en la mandíbula que la hizo caer en el suelo nuevamente.

¿La había visto?

Jamás lo hubiese imaginado. Sintió que su cerebro se bloqueaba por segundos. Minutos. Horas.

Sintió al hombre acercarse, sus manos se dirigían a sus piernas. No. Tenía que dejar de escucharlo, dejar de pensar. Giró hacia un lado y saltó para ponerse de pie. Podía golpearlo, podía esquivarlo, pero quizás no podía soportar la presión de una llave. La asfixia, la sofocación. Si quería mantener la mente clara debía mantenerse lejos. No dejar que sus manos se posaran en su cuerpo.

Hubo personas en la fábrica que casi la reconocen, pero como dijo aquel hombre que resguardaba la entrada, "Tienes una cara similar, pero apestas tanto en las peleas que es imposible que lo seas". Sintió su ego caer por lo bajo aquel día. Entonces volvió a entrenar. A superarse poco a poco. A intentar retomar su lugar.

A dejar de conformarse con lo que era.

¿Todos esos fallos, los vio aquel hombre?

Quiso vomitar.

"Pero llegaste aquí nuevamente, me alegra."

Frunció el ceño de inmediato. Escuchar a ese hombre decir aquella palabra simplemente la fastidiaba. ¿Le alegraba? ¿En serio? Eso era absurdo. ¡Él le hizo aquello!

Estaba iracunda. Le dio un duro golpe en la cara. Le hubiese dado un codazo, o una patada, o lo que sea que hubiese sido más doloroso, pero probablemente la descalificarían.

¿La descalificarían?

Zaheer solo sonrió y tomó un poco de distancia.

"Cálmate, tu vida no está en juego. Mira a tu alrededor y deja de tener miedo. La situación de aquella vez no se repetirá."

Si. Lo tenía claro. Ya se le había pasado por la mente.

Aquella batalla y esta no eran lo mismo. No tenía que temer. Zaheer estaba usando golpes reglamentarios. Estaba apegándose a las reglas. Había docenas de espectadores. No había posibilidad alguna de que ocurriera algo como aquella vez.

No, no iba a morir ahí. No en ese momento. Al menos no a manos de Zaheer.

¿Por qué él la alentaba?

¿Realmente había cambiado?

No podía creérselo.

Verlo acercarse con rapidez aun la aterraba, pero su rostro demostraba lo contrario.

Mostraba a un hombre redimido. Un hombre que había pasado la página. Él era alguien nuevo. No quería admitirlo.

¿Por qué no?

Se sentía nauseabunda. No por él, sino por su cobardía.

Como si buscase excusas para tener miedo.

Eso era realmente ridículo. Se sentía una estúpida. El referí entró en el ring. Cuando él aparecía la pelea terminaba, así que temió que todo acabara en ese segundo, sin una definición concreta de la pelea.

Le dio una mirada rápida, sin perder de vista a su contrincante.

Estaba dando un tiempo. A veces daban tiempos cuando la pelea se alargaba y los jurados no podían dar un veredicto del ganador. También sucedía cuando algún peleador estaba herido y le preguntaban si quería seguir peleando. Probablemente había pasado un buen tiempo, aun así, Zaheer tenía sangre saliendo de la boca. Se veía preocupante, pero él solo dijo que se había mordido.

Él quería seguir peleando.

Quiso reír. Si, ella también quería seguir peleando.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabía.

Tal vez era porque no había tenido una pelea así de buena desde que había empezado como Avatar en la antigua fábrica. Lo único que se le asemejaba eran los entrenamientos con Asami.

No tenía el gusto de enfrentarse a peleadores de esa categoría.

De todas formas, se le olvidaba que Zaheer era un peleador de Sato. Si estaba ahí era por mérito. Aunque quizás haber sido el matón oficial de Hiroshi también le dio una oportunidad.

No se dio cuenta cuando estaba nuevamente intercambiando golpes. Su cuerpo empezaba a cansarse, pero esa extraña felicidad la hacía mantenerse erguida. La hacía seguir dando golpes.

La hacía luchar.

…

Escuchó los gritos desesperados del hombre que narraba la pelea. Su cuenta regresiva. Sentía el mundo dándole vueltas.

¿Quién diría que iba a estar en esa posición?

La gente estaba enloquecida.

¿Cuántos minutos llevaban ahí?

Podía jurar que una hora.

Sus brazos temblaban, pero no debía perder el agarre.

Sentía su espalda resintiéndose, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Tenía toda la humanidad de Zaheer encima de ella. Todo su peso presionando en su cuerpo.

Si se descuidaba él lograría soltarse, y ya no tenía energías para otro round. Ya estaba agotada. Desgarrada. Herida. Estaba segura que iba a pasarse todo el día siguiente en cama.

Zaheer se movía de un lado a otro, intentaba usar sus manos, sus piernas, todo, pero ella hacía lo mismo contra él. Lo sostenía con las piernas como si se tratase de una serpiente constrictora. Apretándolo. Conteniéndolo.

Ganarle en una llave era su propósito personal, como su venganza. Y todo de la manera más honrada que podía.

El árbitro interrumpió dando por finalizada la pelea. Lo había logrado. Todos gritaron emocionados. Era refrescante. El tiempo se paralizó. Estaba en perfecto estado. O sea, estaba adolorida, sudada, agotada, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo resentirse con dolor. Pero estaba viva. Tenía el pecho inflado y la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo.

El hombre de ropas negro y blanco se le acercó, tomó su mano y la alzó hacía el cielo. Sus ojos volvieron a estrellarse con el fuerte brillo de los focos. No veía a las personas, no las distinguía, pero las sentía, las oía. Un mar de voces difusas.

Si, la aclamaban.

Eso se sentía de maravilla.

Era como revivir su sueño de ser una peleadora de Sato. Eso debían sentir. Si, los envidiaba con toda su alma. Quizás no lo sería. Nunca lo sería. Hiroshi Sato la odiaba. Era un sueño roto. Al menos podía ir a su casa sintiendo el sabor del éxito y del poder que te da el público al ganar en el ring.

Podía volver a su hogar recordando ese sentimiento en su pecho.

Sintió perder el equilibrio. El piso empezaba a moverse bajo sus pies. Veía como unas personas tomaban a Zaheer y lo ayudaban a levantarse. Se veía bien, se sentía bien. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mareada? Debía ser el cansancio. Quizás el haber tenido esa lucha mental, además de la física.

El vértigo de caer al suelo casi la mata, pero justo antes sintió un olor a cuero, el olor a perfume, el olor a aceite y olor a flores. Si. Esa mezcla de olores era su debilidad. Asami la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. A no caer. Recibió muchos golpes en la cabeza, probablemente esa era otra de las razones de sus mareos intensos. Al menos estaba tan herida y agotada que su mente no tenía tiempo para recordarle la situación que tenía con la heredera Sato. Esa vergonzosa situación.

Fue llevada a la enfermería del lugar. Un hermoso lugar a diferencia del cuchitril de la fábrica. Una mujer desconocida la tomó por los brazos y la llevó a una cama. Pudo ver como utilizaba una linterna pequeña contra sus ojos. La cegaba, pero no tanto como las luces del ring. Puso un instrumento en su boca, lo que asumió de que debía ser un termómetro. No era examinada hace mucho.

No veía a Asami. Eso la ponía confusamente deprimida. Extrañaba su aroma y su cercanía. Sus manos finas y fuertes sosteniéndola.

La extraña mujer le dio un poco de agua junto con una píldora mientras vendaba alguna de sus heridas. Se dejó atender. Era mejor que una supuesta enfermera la medicara a hacerlo por si sola, porque no iba a negar que se automedicaba cuando el dolor era demasiado.

¿Y si era algo para matarla?

¿Hiroshi atacaría tan pronto?

A veces olvidaba que su vida estaba en constante peligro. No podía quejarse, era su culpa por meter la nariz donde no la llamaban. Siempre metiéndose en problemas, aunque hiciera las cosas por nobles causas. ¿Eran nobles causas?

Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, hasta que luego de unos minutos la píldora empezó a hacer efecto. Empezó a disminuir su dolor y su preocupación.

Se vio recostada en la cama. Sus manos y dedos completamente vendados. Sentía sus extremidades resentidas. Fue tonta y usó más fuerza que técnica ante el miedo, pero fue por sobrevivencia. Habían dejado una bolsa de hielo en una pequeña mesita, así que no dudó en usarla y ponérsela tanto en las mejillas como en la frente. Probablemente debía estar con toda su cara hinchada. Fue una pelea larga, no era de sorprenderse.

Pero ganó, si, ganó.

No había ganado desde Mako. Aunque aquel día no se sintió de la misma forma.

Escuchó pasos por los pasillos que retumbaban en su cabeza como tambores. Su cuerpo tembló cuando vio a Hiroshi pasar por la puerta y dirigirse hacia ella. Se tranquilizó cuando vio a Asami tras de él. Se veía seria. Quizás no se sentía tan tranquila después de todo. Algo malo ocurría.

La mirada agresiva de Hiroshi empezó a ablandarse conforme se acercaba.

Señor Sato.

Quiso saludarlo y agradecer la oportunidad, pero su voz no salió. No tenía claro si era su voz la ausente o su boca la incapaz de moverse.

"Seguiste peleando sabiendo que yo me oponía. Seguiste intentando ser una de mis peleadoras sabiendo que yo me oponía. Te metiste en mi casa y te acercaste a mi hija sabiendo que yo me oponía y ahora te metiste al ring sabiendo que yo me oponía. No creo que existan palabras para definir cuando te odio, o cuanto me molesta tu existencia."

Solo pudo mirarlo. Podía sentir el veneno en sus palabras. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Lo siento? No había forma para refutar sus palabras. Si, lo tenía claro. Sabía cómo era Hiroshi, lo que él pensaba, y aun así le llevó la contraria cada vez que podía. Era razonable odiarla estando en sus zapatos, o eso quería creer.

Le dio una mirada a Asami, y ella solo le sonrió levemente y asintió.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Hiroshi soltó un fuerte suspiro y se llevó sus manos a la sien. Se veía que tenía una gran pelea en su cabeza.

"No quiero tener a una mujer como peleadora, y menos a ti, pero has demostrado tener lo necesario, ahora eres mucho más fuerte y hábil que la primera vez que estuviste en este ring. Y la gente estuvo completamente intrigada contigo, te adoraron, te aplaudieron y se emocionaron. No todos los peleadores provocan eso en el público, y para mí, mis clientes son lo más importante, y si ellos te quieren en el ring, pues estoy obligado a pensármelo. No te daré una respuesta de inmediato, tengo mucho que digerir y meditar con el jurado, pero dejar que te conviertas en una peleadora de Sato es ahora posible."

El hombre salió de ahí. Como si le avergonzara todo lo que había dicho.

En ese instante quiso llorar de felicidad, pero al parecer sus lágrimas se habían secado. Solo pudo soltar un suspiro difuso.

Era como un sueño.

Lo había logrado. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo. Hiroshi la había reconocido y eso era suficiente. Si él la seguía apoyando, podría tener al fin un futuro en Ciudad Republica. Hiroshi le abriría las puertas que necesitaba para ser la peleadora que soñaba ser. Su momento había llegado.

Asami se sentó en la cama y le tomó las manos. Se le veía tranquila y feliz. Luego de todo lo ocurrido, ambas estaban en su derecho. Su derecho de descansar y respirar tranquilas.

…

Despertó a la mañana siguiente en su casa. No sabía ni recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Su cuerpo dolía demasiado, no podía ni siquiera moverse. Soltó un quejido. Tuvo que levantarse al baño, caminando despacio, cojeando levemente. Naga la miró desde el suelo, con sus ojos carbón, analizándola. Analizando la situación. Estaba feliz, pero su cuerpo herido daba a entender solo dolor. Su amiga se preocupaba por ella.

"Lo siento, Naga, hoy no habrá salida al parque."

Cuando volvió a acostarse la perra se echó a su lado en la cama. Apoyándola en su dolor. Recordó sus primeros días sin poder caminar. El departamento hecho un desastre, la silla de ruedas descansando al lado de la cama, y Naga tendida a su lado. Ahí estaba deprimida y triste, pero ahora era diferente. Su cuerpo estaba muerto, pero estaba agradecida. Su dolor le recordaba su triunfo.

Cerró los ojos.

Iba a descansar al fin. Iba a dormir tranquila sin pesadillas. Iba a dormir recordando su triunfo y aquel beso que la dejó en el cielo.

Por ese día iba a descansar y pensar en el mañana.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Día y Noche.

"La felicidad empezaba a rebosar su alma, junto con el amor que su corazón sentía. Estaba enamorada de esa mujer que tenía a su lado, y no podía controlarlo."

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Fue un capitulo difícil de hacer, sabía que llegaría este momento desde que empecé la historia, así que tenía muchas expectativas propias por cumplir.

¡Se viene el Korrasami intenso!

Pero ya me conocen, no se sientan tan felices…

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	15. Capitulo 14

Se podría decir que este capítulo son dos capítulos juntos, así que si, es de larga duración.  
Espero disfruten del último capítulo de esta historia.

¡Aprovéchenlo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 14** : Día y Noche

Despertó radiante al otro día. Los pájaros cantaban. El sol brillaba con fuerza.

Su cuerpo se sentía más liviano. Se sentía unida con todas las partes de su cuerpo. Superar a Zaheer fue algo que necesitaba. Que estaba destruyéndola. Ahora estaba relajada. Tranquila. Estaba en paz al fin. No sentía temblores ni miedo.

Era libre.

Lo que más la motivaba era que Hiroshi estaba pensándose seriamente en integrarla a sus peleadores. El show que dio con Zaheer fue esplendido. Salió hasta en el periódico. Ambos quedaron agotados, pero fue una pelea justa. Él de verdad parecía haber cambiado para bien. Ya no tenía rencor, ni odio, parecía que había llegado a un punto espiritual muy poderoso.

Tenzin estaría orgulloso de tener un alumno así.

Al menos ella ya se sentía completa.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en Asami aquel día.

Su celular empezó a sonar justo en aquel momento, haciéndola dar un salto y botar algunas cosas en su camino apurado hasta el aparato. No sabía cómo seguía funcionando sin haberle dado la atención suficiente.

Era Asami.

Carraspeó un par de veces antes de contestar. Recordaba apenas aquella noche. Le ponía más nerviosa imaginar que la heredera la trajo a su casa después de la pelea. ¿Cuál era su condición en ese momento? ¿Habían hablado? ¿Habían comentado algo acerca de sus sentimientos?

"¿Asami?"

" _Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?"_

Escuchar su voz solo hizo del día aún mejor.

"Bastante bien en realidad, solo adolorida del cuerpo, pero estoy prácticamente a la perfección."

" _Me alegra oír eso, tienes muy buena regeneración. Hey, mi padre se quedará hasta tarde trabajando en un proyecto fuera de casa, ¿Por qué no vienes? Tengo una loción casera que te ayudará con los dolores, o puedo ir a tu casa si quieres._ "

Quiso reírse. No tenía mucho que ofrecerle en su casa. Mucho menos orden o comida.

"No te preocupes, me hará bien caminar y respirar aire puro, nos vemos allá."

" _Nos vemos entonces."_

Se quedó sonriéndole al teléfono. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa Sato. Era una mansión. Entendía que a veces la chica se sintiera incomoda estando tantas horas ahí sola.

Por su parte, estar ahí era mejor que en su pequeño departamento. Naga parecía haberse apropiado de todo lugar, de su cama, de su ducha, de su cocina.

"De acuerdo, Naga, cuando sea rica este lugar será tuyo."

La perra la miró y le ladró meneando la cola.

Se puso una sudadera sobre una camiseta y un pantalón cómodo. No era su idea ir corriendo hasta la casa, pero eso terminó haciendo. No podía controlar la ansiedad de verla. Sobre todo, luego de lo que había sucedido en la sede.

Solo quería besarla nuevamente.

Concentrarse solo en ella.

Fue recibida por la pelinegra en la entrada. Se le veía tan elegante como siempre. Ahora se veía mucho más hermosa. Debía ser por el simple hecho de ser consiente de los sentimientos que tenía por ella, y viceversa. Ya sentía el estomago revuelto.

"Llegaste rápido."

"Ya me conoces."

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin decir nada. Solo observándose. Sintió el aroma a comida. No recordaba haber comido nada. Asami le dio una mirada rápida y sonrió.

"Mi cocinera hizo estofado."

"Me muero de hambre."

Ambas soltaron una risa y fueron al comedor. Korra estaba en las nubes. Comida de verdad y la compañía de Asami era lo único que necesitaba para recuperarse por completo. Ambas se levantaron de la mesa luego de hablar de cualquier cosa. La pelinegra empezó a caminar, guiándola por las escaleras. La siguió por inercia. Siendo atraída por ese magnetismo único de la heredera.

"Me alegra que todo saliera bien."

"Y a mí, no sé qué hubiese sido de mi si no resolvía esto."

"Tendrías que haberme llevado a cada pelea para animarte."

Le dio un guiño con esos esmeraldas, y siguió mirando hacia el frente.

Sintió sus orejas arder. Haberle dicho aquello la hacía sentir avergonzada. La única razón por la que estaba manteniéndose bien, era gracias a Asami. Debía controlar sus impulsos de honestidad o Asami podría usarlos en su contra.

La vio caminar delante de ella, con su cabello meneándose a cada lado. Bueno, ¿Quién no podría dejar de lado cualquier preocupación teniendo a esa mujer en su rango de visión?

Era perfecta.

Se quedó sonriendo embobada hasta que entraron a la habitación de Asami. Nunca había entrado a la habitación de Asami. Eso era nuevo. Muy nuevo.

Una ansiedad nueva empezó a arrasar su compostura. Eso era peligroso.

Muy peligroso.

"Ven, sácate la ropa."

Si hubiese estado tomando algún liquido probablemente todo habría salido con una propulsión suficiente para mojar toda la manzana.

Se quedó de piedra, con su cara roja, mientras la ojiverde la miraba con duda. En sus manos tenía un tubo de algo, que podría ser la loción de la que habló.

¿Cómo podía llegar y decir eso y no pretender que era doble sentido?

Soltó un suspiro.

Todo eso debía ser parte de su imaginación. Si, estaba imaginando cosas. Tener a la chica que te gusta en su habitación sin su padre en la casa era lo más normal del mundo.

Si. Así era.

La situación se sentía tan cómoda y natural que la aterraba.

Le dio la espalda a la chica y se sacó la sudadera, y luego la camiseta, quedándose en ropa interior. Luego de estar en cama, tuvo que aceptar el ser atendida de esa forma. No podía evitarlo. No estaba siquiera en condiciones de refutar, o al menos hacerse los masajes por sí misma. De todas formas mientras entrenaban apenas usaban ropa, así que no era extraño.

Ahora era un caso diferente.

MUY DIFERENTE.

Sintió las manos suaves de Asami en su espalda. Solamente podía escuchar su respiración. Sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que la chica pasaba de uno sector a otro de su espalda. Esto obviamente era diferente a los cuidados de sus maestros o enfermeros. Esto era nuevo.

Sentía su cara ardiendo. Probablemente era así.

Eran demasiadas tentaciones.

¿¡Porque pasaba eso ahora!?

Entendía que Asami quería ayudarla, pero esa forma no era la correcta, no en ese momento, no en su habitación. No mientras tenían esa tensión. ¿Acaso era la única que sentía aquello? Se sentía como una maldita quinceañera.

Probablemente los moretones y heridas estaban ardiendo con el tacto, y con efecto de la crema, pero no sentía nada de eso. Estaba muriendo ahí. Al menos Asami no podía verle el rostro, o sería tarde. Descubriría los pensamientos pecaminosos que pasaban por su mente.

Se regañó a sí misma. No debía aprovecharse de las buenas acciones de la chica. No. No debía.

Las manos de Asami pasaban por su espalda.

Por su columna.

Por sus omoplatos.

Por su cuello.

Por sus brazos.

Estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Fue el limite cuando sintió las manos de la chica en su abdomen, pasando sus dedos por sus músculos entrenados.

"Esos si deben ser años entrenando…"

Su voz sonaba rasposa, y su respiración llegó a una de sus orejas.

Ya.

No podía más. Así no podía.

Se dio vuelta de golpe y tomó a la pelinegra por las muñecas.

Estaba coqueteando, no podía contra eso. Asami no usaba esa voz normalmente. ¡Eso era trampa!

Se impresionó al verla tan roja como ella misma podía sentirse. Al menos no era la única, eso era un buen factor. Rayos. La coquetería y su rostro. ¿Cómo podía contenerse ante eso?

"Lo son…"

No reconoció su propia voz. Eso era extraño. Diferente.

Nunca se había sentido así por alguien. Esto llegaba a un límite impensado. No podía controlarse en lo absoluto. Sus impulsos estaban matándola.

Sus ojos solo podían observar esos labios que tanto había extrañado. Teñidos de carmín. Ya no estaba pensado en lo absoluto. No pensaba en que estaba mal hacer algo así con Asami, tan de repente, sin haber hablado del tema. No pensaba que era la casa de Hiroshi Sato, el hombre que la odiaba y a la vez no, el cual podía aparecerse en cualquier momento. No pensó en que alguien más podría estar cerca y verlas en alguna situación comprometedora.

No. No pensó en nada.

Solo se lanzó a aquellos labios carmín. Siento obligada por aquel magnetismo infinito que la chica de sus sueños poseía. Si, quería poseer esos labios con todo su ser. Tomarlos, hacerlos suyos. Los brazos de Asami rodearon su cuello, mientras su cuerpo acalorado se apegaba al suyo, como si fuesen uno mismo.

Sentía su lengua jugueteando con la suya. Pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la pelinegra, para finalmente tomarla de la cintura y acorralarla contra los pies de la cama. La hizo caer, y luego simplemente estaba sobre ella, sin parar ni un segundo de besarla. La quería. La quería tanto que su cuerpo dejaba de acatar sus órdenes. Se sentía incontrolable.

Vaciló por unos segundos, pero no significaba que no estuviese disfrutando todo aquello. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Un deseo que llevaba tiempo queriendo cumplir, así que entendía su propia impaciencia. Sus ansias. Su desespero.

No le preocupaba tanto el joderla. Si hacía algo mal, Asami tenía la fuerza suficiente para frenarla. Ella podría detenerla. Podría controlar su descontrol. Eso la mantenía tranquila. Eso le permitía continuar sin miedo.

Miró a la pelinegra por unos segundos. Intentando indagar en aquellos ojos. Buscando una señal. Un "detente". Un "esto está mal". Un "no quiero esto de esta forma".

Pero no había nada.

Solo una mirada decisiva y poderosa. Solo esos esmeraldas brillando con agitación. Probablemente sus propios ojos tenían aquel brillo. Sentía las ansias de ella, y las suyas, manteniendo sus cuerpos en un constante nerviosismo acelerado e impaciente.

La misma pelinegra se deshizo de su ropa superior en ese momento. Mostrando su ropa interior de alta costura y su pálida y tersa piel. Si pensaba que Asami Sato no podía ser más perfecta y sexy, pues se equivocaba.

Cada vez se ponía mejor.

Cada vez superaba cualquier tipo de pensamiento previo.

Ni siquiera sus sueños, algunos sobre situaciones similares con la heredera, habían sido tan perfectos. Tan reales. Tan certeros. Se sentía embobada ante el escenario actual. Ante la realidad.

Era diferente al ver su pálida piel en los entrenamientos. La tocaba. La sentía.

Pero ahora podía besarla. Acariciarla. Y estaría bien. O eso sentía. O eso la mujer le daba a entender.

No tenía miedo en lo absoluto.

Le dio unos mordiscos a cuanto podía. Adornaba esa piel con marcas que complementaban esa blancura. No quería apresurarse demasiado, pero las uñas aferrándose a su espalda y a su cabello no hacían las cosas más fáciles. El dolor que tenía su cuerpo ya había pasado a un segundo y tercer plano. Su mente solo pensaba en aquella mujer. Su mente enloquecía. Los movimientos de esa cadera la estaban enloqueciendo poco a poco.

Quizás estaba ansiando ese momento con demasiado fervor, pero al menos la señorita Sato no parecía estar en desacuerdo con ese sentimiento. Ella también lo ansiaba. Ya tenía las pruebas suficientes de aquello.

Iba a tocar a esa mujer como si de una costosa escultura se tratara. Iba a besar cada espacio de su cuerpo, sin dejar trozo de piel sin afecto. Iba a sentir su cuerpo cada vez más pegado al suyo.

Iba a hacer de ese momento una instancia que recordaría por toda su vida.

…

Cada vez que se detenía para darse un respiro, terminaba embobada mirando a la diosa que tenía en frente. Sus movimientos. Sus sonidos. Sus miradas. Su cabello desordenado. Todo la hacía ver aún más hermosa.

Era perfecta.

No podía ser más afortunada que en ese momento.

No creía la suerte que tenía.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Dio un salto al darse cuenta de lo pensativa que estaba mientras miraba a la pelinegra. Tanto así que la misma Asami tuvo que llamarle la atención. Probablemente tenía una sonrisa de idiota en los labios. Ya se estaba avergonzando a sí misma.

"Ah, nada, solo pensaba que eres hermosa."

Vio como las mejillas tomaban más color del que tenían.

"Bromeas, debo estar hecha un desastre, con el maquillaje corrido y este cabello."

Korra soltó una risa. No se había fijado de que el carmín de los labios de Asami ya estaba en varios sectores de su rostro. Quizás ella misma debía estar completamente manchada. Pasó sus dedos por la pálida piel, quitando un poco el color de ciertos sectores.

"Eso no te quita lo hermosa."

Se recostó a su lado, aun sin quitarle la mirada de encima. El estar cerca de la muerte, ya tantas veces, le hacía querer aprovechar al máximo cada momento, y eso estaba haciendo, sin lugar a duda, sobre todo si era con esa mujer. Sintió ahora los dedos de la chica en su rostro.

"También estas manchada."

"Lo imaginé."

Solo pudo sonreír, sobre todo cuando Asami le daba un suave beso en la frente. Fue como aquella vez de la discusión con Hiroshi. Fue bastante lindo. Ahí fueron más obvios los sentimientos que se tenían. Aunque si no fuera por el beso que le dio la noche de la pelea, aun no sabría con claridad lo que Asami sentía. Nunca fue muy buena con esos temas. Incluso no se convencía de los sentimientos que ella misma tenía por la pelinegra.

Era una idiota.

Ahora no tenía que pensar en eso. Solo tenía que seguir mirando ese cuerpo hermoso, pálido, como una estatua en un museo. Perfectamente detallada. Perfectamente perfecta.

Estaba completamente enamorada.

"Me gustaría viajar al sur contigo algún día."

La morena levantó una de sus cejas ante las repentinas palabras de la pelinegra. No entendía porque mencionaba eso en aquel momento.

"¿Eh?"

Los ojos esmeraldas la miraron de una forma que expresaba la molestia por no entender lo obvio de la aseveración. Rodó los ojos y volvió a mirarla fijamente, manteniendo sus labios, ahora con un leve carmín, formando una leve sonrisa

"Es mi forma de pedirte que seas mi novia."

Korra soltó una risa. No se esperaba eso en lo absoluto, pero no podía decir que no estaba feliz de escuchar aquello. Asami la miraba con expectación.

"Entonces sería lindo que fuésemos juntas."

"¿Sí?"

Asami estaba confundida, pero ella solo quería jugar su juego.

"Es mi forma de decirte que sí."

"Asombroso."

Volvieron a besarse. Reduciendo a nada los pocos centímetros que tenían de distancia.

Estuvieron encerradas en esa habitación durante horas, aprovechando al máximo cada minuto que tenían juntas. Para conocerse. Reencontrarse. Demostrar sus sentimientos. Hacer todo lo que querían hacer desde hace tiempo. Aprovechar cada segundo disfrutando el calor de la otra. Hasta que ya no pudieron más con el sueño y el cansancio.

Y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

…

Cuando Korra abrió los ojos debían de ser cerca de las dos de la mañana. O las tres. No lo tenía claro. Se moría por un vaso de agua. Su cuerpo estaba adormecido, pero el dolor ya no era un problema. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, intentando no despertar a su acompañante que dormía plácidamente. Acomodó las mantas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, y le dio un beso en la frente, siendo incapaz de mantener la distancia con la mujer de sus sueños.

Caminó donde su ropa, se puso los pantalones y la camiseta y salió descalza de la habitación. Recordaba, con un poco de esfuerzo, donde estaba la cocina del primer piso. Aunque tenía que pasar por muchos cuartos y una escalera para llegar ahí. Tenía que tener cuidado para no caerse.

Se detuvo en medio del gran pasillo donde estaban varias de las habitaciones.

Fue como si un frio le recorriera la columna.

Sintió un aroma extraño.

Un olor a humo.

Intentó guardar la calma y seguir la dirección que su nariz le daba.

No quería alertar a nadie sin saber bien de donde venía. No era su casa, ni sabía cuanta gente estuviese ahí. Quizás alguien habría prendido una chimenea, prendido la cocina, encendido una vela apestosa. No sabía nada.

Y el lugar era bastante grande.

Llegó a una gran puerta. Podía ver un pequeño atisbo de humo saliendo por debajo. Se apegó a la puerta, intentando escuchar algo de adentro.

Podía ser un héroe o una idiota si abría la puerta sin permiso.

Cuando escuchó una tos dolorida desde el interior, supo que no iba a arriesgarse en lo más mínimo. No iba a arriesgar la vida de nadie.

Intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave, solo tenía que recurrir a sus antiguos métodos.

Le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas, abriéndola de golpe. Hubiese sido doloroso si no estuviese acostumbrada a pegarle patadas a todo. Una explosión de humo contenido por la puerta salió despedida por el pasillo. Sus ojos ardieron de inmediato. Quemándola.

Mantuvo el cuerpo agachado y usó su antebrazo para evitar respirar el humo.

Vio a Hiroshi acostado en su enorme cama. Las cortinas siendo abrasadas por las llamas junto con los alrededores. Una de las ventanas parecía haber sido forzada. Nadie estaba alrededor, no había rastros de velas como para que fuese algo casual.

Lo supo de inmediato.

Alguien intentaba matar a Hiroshi.

Corrió deprisa donde el hombre. Este estaba medio dormido aun, tosiendo inconsciente. Parecía que había tomado algo para dormir profundamente o simplemente se estaba desmayando por la inhalación de humo. Lo tomó del torso y pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

El fuego se extendía deprisa gracias al viento que entraba por la ventana. Fue cosa de suerte que aún no llegaran a tocar su cuerpo, o las llamas ya habrían acabado con su existencia.

Lo sacó de la habitación. Tenía que llamar a los bomberos. Lo dejó sentado en la parte más distante del cuarto. Necesitaba sacar a ambos de la casa antes que el fuego se extendiera. Cuando iba a correr a la habitación de Asami vio a un hombre cortándole el camino. Una ropa negra les cubría desde los pies a la cabeza. Solo podía ver el brillo verdoso de los lentes que llevaban puestos, como los de un guante en su mano.

Eso sí que era un problema.

"¿¡Quién eres!?"

La persona solo ladeó su rostro y levantó el guante, este soltó una chispa eléctrica.

Se alejó antes de que pudiese ser atacada con el artefacto.

Esa sí que era una mala situación.

No dejó que el guante la tocara. No podía. Si la descarga eléctrica era muy fuerte la dejaría inconsciente. Dejaría a ese tipo solo con Hiroshi y Asami. Debía detenerlo.

Le dio una mirada a Sato, seguía tosiendo. Debió de inhalar mucho humo mientras estaba encerrado. Desvió un golpe que iba hasta su cara. Estaba distrayéndose. Pero tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que eliminar al tipo antes de llamar a Asami.

Por suerte era una peleadora, o estaría acabada.

Logró darle unos cuantos golpes al sujeto. Era rápido. Le costó seguirle el ritmo. Pero ella podía ser muy rápida también. Le hizo una llave, dejándolo en el suelo. El tipo no emitía sonido alguno, no se quejaba, no demostraba sentimiento alguno. Eso le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza.

"¡Asami! ¡Tenemos fuego e intrusos! ¡Llama a la policía!"

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Escuchó sonidos viniendo de las otras habitaciones. Imaginó que sería Asami, hasta que sintió unas manos tomándola del cuello. El tipo tenía un compañero. Quizás tenía más. El segundo sujeto intentaba que soltara al primero, pero no lo haría. Si hacía eso tendría que lidiar con los dos. No iba a soltarlo.

Nuevamente escuchó los pasos.

Ahora si era Asami.

El tipo que la sujetaba cayó al suelo.

Por suerte Asami si sabía defenderse. Eso la dejaba tranquila.

"¿Estas bien, Korra?"

"Algo, tu padre necesita un doctor, y debemos salir de aquí pronto."

El humo ya estaba llenando por completo el techo del pasillo. Debían bajar.

Le dio un fuerte golpe al tipo para dejarlo inconsciente como al otro.

Entre las dos tomaron a Hiroshi. Fueron bajando lentamente las escaleras mientras Asami llamaba a emergencias.

Cuando estaban a metros de la puerta de entrada escucharon ruidos.

Se dieron vuelta y vieron a dos tipos más. Vestidos de la misma forma, con aquellos guantes. Se miraron entre sí. Tenían que hacerles frente, la policía no llegaría a tiempo.

Dejaron cuidadosamente a Hiroshi sin dejar de mirar a sus enemigos presentes. Manteniéndose alerta.

Corrieron sincronizadamente. Esquivaron sincronizadamente. Fue casi en sus entrenamientos. Casi como un espejo.

Korra por su parte fue más brusca. Luego de esquivar tres veces se aburrió de defenderse y comenzó a atacar sin importarle en lo absoluto el recibir algún daño. Golpeando sin detenerse. Golpe tras golpe. Cada uno más duro que el otro. Hasta que finalmente su oponente cayó inconsciente. Cuando desvió la mirada para ayudar a Asami, vio que esta misma le había quitado el guante eléctrico a su oponente y lo había usado en su contra.

Se miraron entre sí, jadeantes, mientras escuchaban las sirenas.

La pelinegra se quedó mirando el guante que tenía en su mano. Se le veía consternada.

"¿Significa algo para ti? ¿Sabes algo de ellos?"

"No, pero esta es tecnología de Industrias Futuro, lo sé por los materiales…"

Miró a su padre, ahora completamente desmayado. Se agachó donde él. No quería preocuparla, pero el sonido de su tos era grave. No sabía de medicina en lo absoluto, pero tenían que llevárselo pronto.

"¿En que estabas metido, padre?"

Entró Lin rompiendo la puerta de entrada, seguida por dos policías y dos paramédicos.

"Lleven a Hiroshi a la ambulancia, necesita atención inmediata. Nosotros aseguremos el perímetro."

Beifong dio un solo grito y los paramédicos tomaron a Sato. Ahora podría ser ese momento donde ella diría algo como "Sabía que él no estaba en buenos pasos". Tienes que estar haciendo muchas cosas extrañas para que unos tipos vengan de madrugada a quemarte vivo.

Asami siguió a los paramédicos hasta la ambulancia, y la morena la siguió.

Los de la ambulancia permitieron que Asami se subiera, y ella le dio una mirada.

"¿No vendrás?"

"Él te necesita a ti." Le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras la ambulancia iba cerrando las puertas. "Me aseguraré de que todo esté bien por aquí, y luego iré contigo lo más pronto que pueda, cuídense."

Se quedó ahí, parada, inerte, mirando la ambulancia alejarse. Tenía un pésimo presentimiento.

Corrió dentro de la casa. Los bomberos estaban apagando la habitación de Hiroshi desde afuera de la casa. Lin tenía a hombres arrestando a los cuatro sujetos que entraron en la casa. Fotografiando la evidencia. Haciendo todo el protocolo. Le dio una mirada a Korra cuando la vio.

"Necesitaré tu testimonio antes de dejar que vayas con Sato."

"Lo sé, por eso me quedé."

Le habló de la relación que tenía con Asami. De que estaban durmiendo en su habitación. El salir de ahí y oler el humo. Sacar a Hiroshi y enfrentarse a los sujetos. También le dijo que Asami se había defendido con uno de los guantes por si encontraban sus huellas.

Lin se le quedó viendo luego de que terminara su relato.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti, chica."

Le dio una palmada en el hombro. Solo pudo soltar una sonrisa desganada. Pudo haber ayudado, pero eso no significaba nada.

Tomó un bolso de la habitación de Asami y cogió ropa de ella. Cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar. Se puso zapatillas y su chaqueta y fue dejada por Lin en el hospital.

Corrió por los pasillos. Le preguntó a cuanta persona pudo. Por suerte la dejaron pasar. Asami se aseguraría de que tuviese un pase para reencontrarse.

Entró en uno de los cuartos.

Ahí sus mayores preocupaciones se hicieron realidad.

Vio a Hiroshi acostado en una camilla, con un respirador en su rostro. Asami a su lado, cogiendo su mano. La máquina hacía ruidos estrepitosos. Haciendo la escena aún más difícil de ver.

Se acercó sigilosamente. No le gustaba ese ambiente. Parte de eso le recordaba cuando ella misma había estado en una camilla.

Sacó un abrigo del bolso, y lo puso sobre los hombros de Asami. Ella solo vestía un vestido de pijama. Su cuerpo estaba congelado.

Dejó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, intentando darle algún tipo de apoyo, confort, o siquiera algo de calor. La mano libre de la pelinegra llegó a su mano.

"Intoxicación por cianuro…era muy tarde para que alguna cura funcionara, pasó demasiado tiempo con el humo. El respirador apenas está manteniéndolo vivo, pero es cosa de tiempo…"

No tuvo que seguir escuchando más detalles al respecto para saber lo que pasaría.

Le dio un beso en su cabello negro al encontrarse sin palabras que darle. Ambas lo tenían claro, no tenía sentido sembrar falsas esperanzas.

…

Asami se quedó al lado de Hiroshi mientras pasaban los minutos. Tenía fe en que despertaría. Al menos para poder hablarle una última vez. Le habían inyectado algún producto para ayudarlo, pero en esos casos la muerte era inevitable. Solo intentaban alargar su vida un poco más.

Korra se sentó frente a la camilla, en una silla. Mirando a ambos. No podía hacer nada más por Asami, solo acompañarla en la distancia. Darle su espacio para estar con su padre. Su espacio pada despedirse y resignarse ante lo sucedido.

Vio los ojos de Hiroshi abrirse. Estaban rojos. Parecía que su cerebro fuera a estallar. Parecía confundido, pero luego de ver a su hija, su mirada se calmó. Se vio a sí mismo conectado a las maquinas. Podía notar su propia gravedad. Las razones de su dolor. Las razones de porque estaba ahí.

"Padre…"

"…Asami…"

Su voz sonaba rasposa. Su garganta hacía sonidos extraños. Su pecho también. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo al respirar.

"Hija, fui un tonto…"

"No digas eso, padre."

"Lo fui, ahora que estoy acá…me doy cuenta de que todo lo que hice solo te hizo daño…Soy un pésimo padre…"

Cada tanta palabra empezaba a toser. Su pecho se contraía con brusquedad. Lamentaba verlo así. Lamentaba ver a Asami sufriendo. No sabía en que se había metido, y probablemente ni Asami tenía idea de las circunstancias. ¿Había sido su culpa? ¿Había sido de alguien más?

No quiso seguir escuchando su conversación privada, así que se levantó para salir. Tenía que dejarlos solos.

"Avatar…"

Se detuvo. Volteó a verlo. Estaba levantando una de sus manos temblorosas en su dirección. Se acercó con cautela. Confusa. Asami también miraba con confusión. Su relación no había sido la mejor como para que quisiera brindarle unas últimas palabras. El hombre la odiaba después de todo.

"Mucha gente en la que confiaba me traicionó…y tú, que siempre te traicioné, estuviste ahí para mí y para mi hija…Si no fuera por ti probablemente no tendría la oportunidad de despedirme…"

Volvió a toser. Ambas estaban consternadas.

"Eres fuerte y merecías un puesto, siento no habértelo dado cuando pude. Sin mi…mi hija será directora ejecutiva…será objetivo de muchos…y sé que te traté mal…pero…protege a mi hija, por favor…es lo único de lo que me siento realmente orgulloso de haber creado…"

"Padre…"

Korra apoyó una mano en Asami, y otra en la mano de Hiroshi.

"La voy a cuidar, no tenga duda de eso. No dejaré que nada le pase, así que puede estar tranquilo."

El hombre le dio una sonrisa. Volvió a mirar a su hija. Era su momento de salir de ahí y dejar que se despidieran en privado. Pasó el portal y cerró la puerta por completo. Quedó ahí parada, apoyada en la pared, mientras todos se movían de lugar a otro.

Como el mundo seguía girando para todos, pero ella se sentía estancada en el espacio y tiempo.

Se quedó inerte.

Una lagrima incontrolable corrió por su mejilla.

Sintió el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Se sintió inútil. Se sintió destrozada.

Ya no cumpliría sus sueños y la persona que más quería estaba devastada. Todo iba a cambiar y volver a ser como antes.

¿Cómo todo pasó de estar tan bien a estar tan mal?

* * *

Capítulo 15: Presentimiento Eficaz.

" _Los días pasaban, y se sentía cada vez más alejada de Asami. ¿Cómo podría ayudarla si ni siquiera era capaz de ayudarse a si misma?"_

* * *

Si, era una broma. No es el último. Pero parecía serlo, ¿No?

¿Ahora que pasará con ellas luego de verse comprometidas ante esta inefable situación?

 **¡SÉPANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**

Nos leemos pronto.


	16. Capitulo 15

¡Un saludo a todos los que han estado siguiendo la historia! Siento haberlos engañado, pero fue inevitable. ¡La historia está llegando a su fin!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15** : Presentimiento Eficaz.

Llegó a la parte trasera de la fábrica. Sus piernas temblaban de cansancio. Había peleado contra cuatro sujetos. Ninguno de ellos era un peleador, solo eran delincuentes. Tuvo que dejarlos inconscientes porque no iba a matar a nadie, aunque Kuvira lo quisiera así. Aunque en su mirada notara su afición y sus deseos enfermos. Era difícil. Su ropa azul ya estaba manchada de sangre y tierra. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor. No quería seguir haciendo eso.

No quería.

Quería alejarse de ese mundo.

Ya no iba la misma gente importante a aquel lugar. Solo apostadores. Solo fanáticos de la sangre y el sufrimiento. Ya no había limites, solo armas filosas y mortales en todas las esquinas del lugar. Ya no había objetivo en pelear ahí. Ninguna de las personas presentes le daría un futuro como peleadora. No ahí. No en ese lugar. Kuvira mantenía a cualquier persona interesada en las peleas profesionales lejos de ahí.

Kuvira era su verdugo particular.

Estaba encerrada en ese agujero y no podría salir de ahí.

Menos con esos monigotes que estaban de su lado, y ese Baatar que lograba mantener todo ese lugar en secreto, lejos de los ojos de la ley.

Todo apestaba.

Además, tenía a Asami en su mente, torturándola.

La imagen de ella, con sus ojos rojos, con su ropa pulcramente negra, con las flores en sus manos, con su rostro decaído por la pérdida de su padre, por la pérdida de ambos de sus progenitores, esa imagen le rompía el alma. No podía hacer nada por ella. No había nada en el mundo que le quitara ese dolor a la mujer que amaba.

Si no era capaz de ayudarse así misma a salir de ese lugar, ¿Cómo iba a ayudar a la mujer que amaba?

Un paquete le cayó en el rostro, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Tomó el paquete con dinero, y se levantó a duras penas, con sus músculos desgarrados y ardientes, para tomar una toalla y limpiarse el rostro. Estaba harta.

No quería mirar a Kuvira. No. Ella era su nuevo estigma. Ella era su nuevo enemigo. Zaheer ya había quedado en el pasado. Zaheer no era nadie en comparación.

"Eres demasiado blanda. Sigues sin endurecerte, no importa a cuantos te tiro encima."

Siguió con lo suyo, ignorando las filosas palabras de la mujer tras su espalda.

No iba a caer en su juego. En su insinuación.

"Es impresionante como aun con tus sueños rotos sigas el buen camino del Avatar."

Si. Era así. Sus sueños estaban rotos. La larga pelea que luchó fue en vano. Creía que iba a estar todo bien luego de lo de Zaheer, pero no, nuevamente la vida le escupió en la cara. Nuevamente estaba siendo arrojada en ese agujero de desesperación.

Se sentía inútil y perdida.

¿Pero en que se convertiría si mataba? ¿Si asesinaba?

No podía imaginar siquiera su vida de aquella forma.

"Seré una peleadora hasta el final de mi vida, no una asesina."

Cuando enfrentó la mirada de la mujer, está ya estaba de espaldas, caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Sus botas retumbaban, haciendo eco por el lugar vacío. Ese sonido metálico era abrumante. La carcomía por dentro. Sus manos temblaban cuando estaba con Kuvira. Una especie de odio e impotencia subía y bajaba por su garganta.

Le gustaría ser el Avatar y encerrarla en una prisión de roca.

En una prisión, ahí debía estar.

"Creí que con la muerte de Hiroshi al fin te volverías una máquina de matar. Al parecer eres aún más terca de lo que imaginé."

"No hay razones para hacer algo así."

La desesperación era mucha. Si, se sentía perdida, pero no podía culpar a otros humanos de sus problemas. Ya lo había hecho en el pasado, y las cosas no habían salido bien. Había madurado. Con la sangre ajena que tenía en las manos era suficiente para no caer. No caer en ese juego. No iba a hacer más daño del que hacía. No. Eso no era lo que quería, y eso no era lo que Asami, ni sus amigos ni familia, quieren para su futuro.

Debía mantenerse fiel a su camino.

"Todo ese sentimiento hacía los que quieres te hacen débil como peleadora. El amor te hace débil, serías realmente una guerrera si no sintieras nada."

Quería debatir su afirmación. Las cosas no eran así en lo absoluto. Era diferente. Pero la mujer detuvo sus pasos antes de que fuera capaz de decir alguna cosa. Sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago. Sintió nauseas. Sintió miedo. Fue una mezcla extraña de sensaciones. Como un vértigo confuso.

Kuvira se veía implacable. Eso le aterró.

"Tendré que hacer algo contra esa debilidad."

La voz de Kuvira sonó con decisión.

Si, decisión.

Se le quedó mirando, completamente intrigada. Ella seguía de pie, con esa esencia poderosa. Tuvo que afirmar sus propias manos, al sentirlas temblando demasiado. No podía ser. Debía ser un engaño de su mente. Debía ser la confusión. Debía ser el cansancio.

¿Estaba realmente imaginando cosas?

¿Eso era una amenaza?

Entonces entendió ese sentir en su estómago. Con solo ver el matiz en los ojos de Kuvira, logró quitarse cualquier duda. Podía sentirlo. En esa vibra, en esa sed de sangre.

Sus ojos se veían más oscuros. Profundos.

Como los ojos de un asesino.

No lo sabía. No tenía idea. Solo confiaba en su sentir. En sus instintos.

Kuvira había matado a Hiroshi Sato.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Casi cae. Casi tropieza como un niño asustado. Un niño asustado ante las imaginaciones infantiles. ¿Era así?

No. Estaba segura. Nuevamente esos ojos le daban la razón.

Ahora no solo sus manos temblaban, sino que también sus piernas. Se sentía tan débil. Tan asustada. Tan impotente.

Esos delincuentes de otras tierras. Eso artefactos de Industrias Futuro. Hiroshi Sato mantenía relaciones concretas con la fábrica, hasta después del cambio de gobierno. Lo sabía. Quizás eso era parte de algún pago. No lo sabía con claridad. No tenía idea de los hechos reales. Pero si sabía que la única con el poder para hacer algo así y salir impune era Kuvira. Con sus miles de asesinos y delincuentes traídos de todas las naciones, los cuales no tenían miedo de morir e ir en una misión peligrosa. Unificando ese poder en Ciudad Republica. Unificando a todas esas personas de mal vivir.

Solo Kuvira estaba tan deseosa de poder que sería capaz de hacer algo así.

No habría peleadores. No habría un hombre que los tuviese bajo su mando. ¿Y todos esos peleadores que quedaron sin patrocinador? Si. Volverían a la fábrica. Al lugar que los vio crecer.

Pero la fábrica no era lo mismo. No. Si antes estaba muerta por dentro, ahora lo estaba aún más. No. Ya no había peleadores. Y los que había probablemente ya estarían muertos. No quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar que el lugar que pisaba a diario sería el lugar donde muchos perdieron la vida. Kuvira no mencionaba nada. Todo lo mantenía oculto. Pero había una gran posibilidad de que así fuese.

Kuvira estaba loca.

"Tú…"

La mujer se puso frente a ella. Sus ojos verdes brillaban amenazantes. Culpables de sus actos, pero sin sentirse afligidos por eso. Orgullosos del mal que hacen. Del poder que tienen.

Si. En ese momento Kuvira le aterra más que Zaheer. No hay duda de eso.

"Tú mataste a Hiroshi Sato."

La mujer rio a carcajadas. Una risa que retumbó por las paredes. Le caló hasta los huesos.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Tengo una idea, pero…siento que es así."

"Que ingenua. Deberías dejar de levantar la mano contra quien te alimenta. Ya sabes el dicho, ¿No? No muerdas la mano que te da de comer."

Frunció los labios. Sin la fábrica no era nadie. Podía seguir viviendo ahí gracias a la fábrica. Ahora sin Hiroshi, era lo único que tenía.

Podía seguir viviendo gracias a la sangre derramada de muchos otros.

Podría irse ahora que no tenía un futuro ahí. ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

Los esmeraldas en su mente le señalaron la razón.

Amaba a Asami, y no quería alejarse de ella. No. No iba a permitir aquello. Tenía que hallar la forma de permanecer cerca de ella y de zafarse de ese basurero. ¿Acaso había una forma de hacerlo?

"Kuvira, ¿Porque no peleamos y acabamos con esto de una vez por todas?"

La sonrisa de la mujer hizo que sus piernas temblaran aún más, sintió que caería al suelo. Estaba interesada en eso. Si. Eso subiría su ego. Era seguro. ¿Por qué todo lo disfrutaba de aquella forma tan enferma?

"¿Quieres hacer un trato conmigo? Jamás creí que accederías a pelear contra mí."

Odiaba que esa mujer supiera todo. Que la leyera de esa forma tan explícita. Lo odiaba. Le aterraba pelear contra una mujer. Si. Tenía miedo. Pero era la única forma de detenerla. No podía seguir así. No podía seguir siendo amenazada, no podía seguir siendo parte de eso. De ese mundo.

"Si, una pelea, hasta que alguna se rinda, si yo gano, quiero que dejes la ciudad para siempre. No quiero que sigas contaminando esta ciudad con tu gente. No quiero que sigas derramando sangre de inocentes bajo esta tierra."

La mujer rio nuevamente.

"¿Solo eso? ¿Y si gano yo?"

"No seguiré pensando en lo que hiciste, no le diré a nadie, me llevaré esta información a la tumba, y seguiré aquí, ganando dinero para ti. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, no? Que siga siendo tu peleadora estrella."

"Entonces solo quieres deshacerte de mí, que deje de estar cerca de ti y de los que quieres. Crees que le haré daño a los que conoces. Tan buena persona que saliste."

La palabra de Kuvira era honorable a pesar de todo. Hacer un trato con ella era una buena decisión. La conocía. Ella cumplía, pero no se dejaba perder fácilmente. De hecho, dudaba poder ganar. Su poder y letalidad estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

"Pero no olvidaré esto. Algún día te daré caza y me aseguraré de que pagues por lo que hiciste."

Sintió que sus ojos azules emitían toda esa rabia que sentía contra la mujer. Era capaz de expresarle con su mirada todo el odio, todo el disgusto del que era portadora. Sin embargo, la mirada verde estaba llena de emoción. Como si le excitara la amenaza. Como si fuese eso lo que buscaba de un principio. Como si se alimentara del odio y la desesperación de las personas.

Kuvira sin duda se había vuelto un personaje despreciable. No iba a perdonar que hiciera sufrir a Asami. Era imperdonable. Todos sus actos lo eran. Si tenía razón, iba a darle su merecido, no importaba lo difícil que fuese. Iba a dar su máximo sin rendirse.

Le prometió a Hiroshi que protegería a Asami, y si Kuvira era la culpable, esa persona que lo había traicionado a pesar de su acuerdo, entonces la eliminaría del mapa. No iba a dejar que le hiciera más daño a la familia Sato.

…

Se despertó en cuanto la luz del sol entró por su ventana. Sus ojos estaban doloridos. Su cuerpo lo estaba. ¿Soportaría una pelea con Kuvira? ¿Sería capaz? No tenía idea.

Kuvira no la mataría. No. Era más valiosa viva.

Prendió la televisión. No quería seguir pensando.

Las noticias no lo hicieron más fácil.

Un reportaje de la caída de las utilidades de las Industrias Futuro. Una caída de más del 50%. Varios despidos. La pérdida de varios de sus accionistas. Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde la muerte de Hiroshi, y el mundo empezaba a derrumbarse. Si la empresa quedaba en la bancarrota toda la ciudad se vería afectada. Miles de desempleados. Las personas de otras naciones dejarían de hacer tratos con la Ciudad Republica. Sería caótico.

Todo por la culpa de una mujer y sus actos egoístas y manipuladores.

Tenía que decirle a Asami lo de Kuvira.

No. Si le decía quien era la culpable de la muerte de su padre ella caería aún más. Ahora debía estar luchando para mantener la empresa de su padre a flote. No debía molestarla. Sabía que Asami lo solucionaría de alguna forma. Lograría levantar la empresa. Tenía fe en ella.

Necesitaba hallar más información para llevar a Kuvira tras las rejas, pero sin ser descubierta como una soplona. Si ganaba no tendría que preocuparse tanto, pero si perdía, que alguien encontrara culpable a Kuvira sería su único escape de ese matadero. Probablemente la llevarían a ella misma también presa, si es que las cosas iban empeorando.

No iba a matar a nadie. Se rehusaba. Pero si ocurría, tendría que ir a la cárcel si es que el imperio de la mujer se iba abajo.

Se levantó de la cama, se dio un baño y se vistió. Llevaba todos los días, desde la muerte de Hiroshi, enviándole mensajes a Asami. Cada mañana. Buenos días. Ánimo. Suerte. Era lo único que podía hacer. Pero pensando que la situación estaba agravándose, sentía que quería estar ahí con ella.

Extrañaba su cercanía.

Solo quería darle un abrazo y decirle que todo iba a mejorar, hacer aquello cada día. Pero Asami le había demostrado los primeros días que necesitaba tiempo a solas. No demostró debilidad ante nadie, siguió fuerte. Si ese era el camino que quería tomar, la entendería. Y eso hizo, mantuvo distancia, pero sin poder evitar el hablarle cada día. No quería que Asami la olvidara con el tiempo. No quería aquello.

Se puso jeans, zapatillas y una camiseta. Se quedó mirando en el espejo. No parecía una buena idea, pero no le quedaba de otra. Quería verla.

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Era hora de acercarse un poco y apoyarla, justo ahora que la gente empezaba a hablar y a saber más de lo que ocurría en la empresa.

…

Estaba parada en la entrada de ese gran edificio, con ese gran logo de Industrias Futuro. No sabía cuántos pisos eran, pero debían ser muchos. Era un edificio muy imponente, justo como la mansión Sato.

¿Qué iba a decir?

Hola, vengo a ver a Asami Sato, la directora ejecutiva de la empresa más grande del mundo.

Si, adelante, pase.

No. Imposible. No la dejarían entrar sin una cita. Y en realidad sabía que si llamaba a Asami su valor iba ser destruido. Recordaba la voz seria de la heredera Sato cuando le pidió distancia. Si lo hacía de nuevo, no podría soportarlo.

Aun le dolía escuchar sus palabras cortantes retumbado en su cabeza.

Sintió una mano en su hombro. Saltó, completamente asustada. Estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

"Korra, tiempo sin verte. ¿Qué haces aquí parada?"

Suyin Beifong estaba ahí. Su sonrisa apacible la hizo volver a tierra. Estaba vestida formalmente, con una carpeta y un bolso en su poder.

La última vez que se habían visto había sido hace varios meses. Lin la invitó a una junta con su hermana. No porque fuese así de amable, solo porque se sentía aun incomoda. Al menos la hermana era fácil de tratar. Podían hablar tranquilamente, aunque también tenía su carácter, como buena Beifong, al igual que su hija. Bolin a veces le hablaba de sus citas con Opal.

"¡Oh! Hola, nada en realidad. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"Supe lo de Sato, y me apena que su hija esté tomando el mando tan de repente. Tengo un proyecto que podría interesarle para levantar un poco la empresa."

Eso era absolutamente perfecto. Era lo que Industrias Futuro necesitaba. No pudo evitar emocionarse.

"¡Eso es genial! ¡A Asami le encantará la idea!"

Suyin frunció el ceño con duda.

"¿Conoces a la chica? Yo solo la he visto en reuniones con su padre."

"Ah si, claro, ella es mi…"

Sintió algo en el pecho.

¿Eran algo? Luego de todo lo sucedido. Luego del abrupto alejamiento. ¿Eran una pareja? ¿Seguían siendo amigas?

¿Por qué todo se veía tan confuso en su mente?

¿En su corazón?

No fue capaz de decir palabra alguna, nuevamente sintió la mano de la mayor en su hombro, apoyándola. Como si entendiera toda la situación.

"¿Por qué no subes conmigo? Quizás así ella se interese más."

Fue arrastrada dentro del edificio. No puedo decir nada. No pudo negarse y decirle que era una mala idea. Muy mala idea. No se sentía segura. El recuerdo abrupto la hizo vacilar.

Adentro era hermoso y lujoso. Todo perfectamente organizado. Personas moviéndose de un lado a otro. Entre las dos puertas del ascensor había un gran mesón. Ahí estaba una mujer de mediana edad contestando llamadas, se veía ocupada. Suyin se acercó a ella y le dio a conocer el horario de su cita.

La mujer volvió a hablar por teléfono.

"Señorita Sato, su cita de las once ya ha llegado."

Se quedó en silencio y luego cortó la llamada.

"La señorita Sato la espera en su oficina, en el piso veinte."

Suyin dio las gracias y entraron en uno de los ascensores. No se había subido en uno desde hace mucho. Menos si subía tantos pisos. Estaba maravillada. Esas cosas no existían en su tierra.

En el piso veinte habían alrededor de diez escritorios, cinco a cada lado, con sus dueños contestando llamadas, escribiendo, ordenando papeles. Todos muy ocupados. Haciendo su trabajo de manera perfecta y eficiente.

Al final había una puerta decorada con un letrero dorado que decía "Director Ejecutivo."

Sintió que su desayuno se revolvía en su estómago.

Jamás creyó que llegaría tan lejos. Nuevamente fue empujada hasta la puerta por Suyin. Esta se abrió en cosa de segundos.

Los ojos de Asami se veían cansados. Se veían tristes, completamente agotados. Ella podía notarlo, porque la conocía. Probablemente todos los demás la deberían ver tan perfecta como siempre. Bueno, no podía negarlo, Asami hasta en su peor momento seguía luciendo perfecta para ella.

Ambas mujeres estrecharon sus manos.

"Suyin Beifong, un gusto tenerla en Ciudad Republica nuevamente."

"El gusto es mío, Asami Sato."

Asami dio un salto al ver a la morena en su campo de visión. Ella misma dio un salto al verse descubierta.

"¿…Korra? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Es una graciosa historia."

Ver esos labios carmines curvándose en una leve sonrisa fue suficiente. Al menos no la había echado como imaginó que podría pasar. Imaginó que, si Asami Sato quería espacio, iba a pelear hasta el final por esa decisión. Se iba a mantener firme.

Ambas pasaron a la oficina. Se veía el mar por la gran ventana. El escritorio era tan imponente como el que estaba en el despacho de Hiroshi. El lugar daba la misma vibra. Imaginaba que esa era la razón de porque Asami no había movido ninguna cosa de su lugar.

Se sentó en una de las sillas mientras las mujeres empezaban a tener su charla de negocios. No entendía absolutamente nada. Hablaban de ciertos materiales que las empresas en la nación de Beifong no tenían acceso. O eso imaginaba que era. Suyin había mandado su proyecto a algunas empresas y los prototipos que había recibido no eran de la calidad que esperaba y necesitaba. Los productos lanzados por Industrias Futuro estaban validados por numerosos estándares de calidad. Obviamente por dicha razón fue que Suyin decidió confiar en la empresa.

Asami se veía ensimismada mirando la carpeta que contenía los detalles del proyecto.

"Estos planos están muy prolijos y pulidos. Los detalles son asombrosos."

"Mi esposo Baatar tiene una mente brillante, lamentablemente hay pocas empresas en mi región que puedan fidelizar sus maravillosos proyectos."

Baatar. Se quedó unos segundos pensando en el nombre. Eso si era una coincidencia extraña.

"Ya tengo que irme, gracias por hacer negocios conmigo, señorita Sato."

"Puede decirme Asami, y el gusto es mío, será un honor poder participar en este proyecto, le avisaré cuando el prototipo esté listo."

"Estaré esperándolo, Asami."

Se dieron la mano. Korra también se despidió de la mayor que salió de ahí deprisa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró sintió una presión sofocadora en el pecho. Estaba a solas con Asami. Le dio una mirada. Aún seguía observando minuciosamente las hojas del proyecto, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su mentón. Estaba analizando todo con cuidado.

No quiso hablarle, decirle nada, solo se quedó ahí, callada, disfrutando de ese lado pensativo y profesional de Asami. No era algo que veía seguido.

"Creo que, si modifico el eje central y arreglo unos detalles, el prototipo podría funcionar aún mejor, necesitaría pedir una fundidora nueva y materiales a la nación del fuego. El gasto será recompensado."

Asami dio un salto, mirando a su acompañante. Dándose cuenta que no estaba sola ahí.

"Lo siento, me quedé pegada en esto, no fue mi intención."

Korra solo pudo sonreír. Esa Asami que hablaba cosas que no entendía era alucinante. Se sentía orgullosa de ella. A pesar de todo lo que le ocurrió, seguía con fuerzas para seguir, para mirar al futuro. Debía aprender un par de cosas de ella.

"No te preocupes, estoy maravillada viéndote trabajar. Solo quería verte y saber si estabas bien, o si necesitabas algo."

Asami sonrió y se fue a sentar al lado de la morena.

"Gracias por preocuparte, quizás este proyecto sea una buena señal para levantar la empresa. Eso me hace sentir más tranquila. No quiero que Industrias Futuro quede en bancarrota. Mi padre se esforzó por esta empresa, por llevarla a lo más alto, y no dejaré que eso sea en vano."

La mirada de la pelinegra observaba algún punto en la oficina, quizás hacía afuera de la ventana, pero sus ojos se iluminaban con el brillo del sol. Era sin duda una imagen hermosa.

Sin darse cuenta tomó una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

Estaba orgullosa de esa mujer.

"Asami, tengo una gran pelea este viernes, algo que definirá mi futuro, y tengo miedo, pero escuchándote, sé que me tengo que esforzar, que no me dejaré caer. Y lo haré por ti, Asami, porque quiero seguir a tu lado, acompañándote y viéndote subir cada vez más. Quizás mis sueños ya no pueden cumplirse, pero ahora, estar a tu lado es mi nuevo sueño."

Los ojos esmeraldas se enfocaron en los suyos, llenos de asombro.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

Se levantó del asiento, ayudando a la pelinegra a levantarse. Le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sintió el cuerpo de Asami debilitado por las circunstancias. Su cuerpo más delgado, sin fuerzas. Aun así, seguía sintiéndose como antes. Era extraño. ¿Hace cuánto que no la abrazaba?

"Si. Ahora más que nunca necesitas apoyo, y planeo ser yo quien te lo brinde. Cada día. Cada noche. Lucharé por ti, Asami Sato."

Sintió que su voz se quebraría cuando el cuerpo que abrazaba comenzaba a temblar. Como sus manos se agarraban a su ropa. Como gotas de humedad mojaban su hombro.

Pronto las piernas de la mayor cedieron y ambas terminaron en el suelo, agarrándose con firmeza la una de la otra. Los sollozos de Asami empezaban a inundar el lugar. Acarició con suavidad esa espalda que temblaba con cada quejido, con la otra mano acariciaba ese sedoso cabello oscuro. No la veía tan débil desde aquel día en el despacho de Hiroshi cuando él las descubrió entrenando.

Asami necesitaba desahogarse. Lo necesitaba. Conociéndola ella no iba a hablar con nadie de lo que sentía. No iba a llorar. No iba a mostrarse débil. Asami Sato no iba a mostrar debilidad ante nada ni nadie.

Pero ahí estaba, llorando desconsoladamente en sus brazos. Mostrando debilidad. Mostrándose humana. Eso la hacía sentir especial. La hacía sentir tan cercana a ella. Ahí sus dudas dejaron de aparecer en su mente. Quizás por eso la había alejado, para no tener oportunidad de sentirse débil. Eso la dejaba tranquila.

Asami la necesitaba tanto como ella necesitaba de Asami.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

Se quedaron unos minutos ahí, hasta que las lágrimas y el llanto cesaron. El teléfono llevaba sonando durante un buen rato. Era la jefa después de todo. Ambas se miraron. El rostro de Asami se veía sonrojado, pero sus ojos se veían más tranquilos que antes. Eso era bueno. Ahora solo mostraban culpa. Como si se disculpara con la mirada. Lo entendía bien.

"Tienes que trabajar, Asami, lo entiendo. Si necesitas algo sabes que estoy aquí para ti. Así que ambas demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿De acuerdo?"

Asami solo asintió con el rostro. Caminó hacía el escritorio y contestó la llamada, no sin antes carraspear.

"¿Sí? ...De acuerdo, a las tres tengo una reunión con los concejales, ¿No? …Si, lo sé, gracias."

Ambas se miraron nuevamente. Korra solo se despidió con una de sus manos y fue saliendo por la puerta.

"Ten cuidado con la pelea, piensa bien las cosas y no te dejes perder."

Se detuvo al escuchar el consejo de la pelinegra. Se dio la vuelta para sonreírle. Quería mostrarle confianza y decisión. No debía temer. No si tenía a Asami Sato a su lado.

"Lo haré por ti, pelearé por ti, y triunfaré por ti. Lo hice una vez y lo haré de nuevo. No lo olvides."

* * *

Capítulo 16: Coloso Sangriento.

" _Sus dedos palidecían, y su vista empezaba a nublarse. Pronto estaría acabada. Iba a ser su fin."_

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Se acuerdan de la pelea con Zaheer? Siento que está dando la misma sensación, como que si pelean se acabará todo. ¡Espero así sea!

PREPARENSE PARA SUFRIR, NO LO OLVIDEN.

Díganme como les está pareciendo, y síganme en mis redes sociales para enterarse de mis nuevos proyectos.

Nos leemos pronto.


	17. Capitulo 16

¡La próxima semana será el último capitulo! Así que, ¡Disfruten que ya se está acabando!

* * *

 **Capítulo 16** : Coloso Sangriento.

Nunca había visto la fábrica tan llena de gente. Todos los criminales que se había encontrado en el ring estaban ahí. Cada uno de ellos. Algunos hasta tenían vendajes y muletas. Aun en su sufrimiento iban a ver a su salvadora. ¿Cómo podían ser fieles a aquella mujer que los tira a un pozo de mierda a sacrificar sus vidas?

Si, el dinero. Muchos de ellos debían huir. Alejarse en lo más sombrío de la ciudad. Ella les daba dinero y protección. Era lo que más necesitaban. Morir no les importaba, mucho menos si estaban destinados a eso en un principio.

Empezaba a sentirse mareada.

Intentaba tranquilizarse a si misma. Al menos no era como la batalla con Zaheer, donde no tenía claro si moriría al entrar o al salir de ring. No iba a morir. No. No se le iba a conceder semejante regalo.

Kuvira iba a mantenerla viva y a usarla a su antojo. Ese era su objetivo.

Iba a devorar y carcomer cada pedazo de humanidad que tuviese en su cuerpo y en su alma. Ese era la clase de monstruo que era.

Se preguntaba que hubiese hecho el Avatar en su posición.

Soltó una risa para si misma. Hablar de eso era como hablar de vampiros o hombres lobo. Era casi ese tipo de literatura. Aunque más por el ámbito religioso. De todas formas, el Avatar era un salvador de la humanidad.

Un dios, un héroe.

¿Se sentiría así luego de esa noche?

Lo dudaba realmente. Quizás si hubiese podido evitar la muerte de Hiroshi, lo pensaría dos veces. Ahí si sería una heroína, pero ni siquiera podía ayudar a Asami. Era una inútil que solo sabía pelear. No era un héroe en lo absoluto.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba dentro del ring. La gente estaba apegada a las rejas que separaban al público del ring. Muchos de ellos parecían colgarse de ese obstáculo, y daba la sensación que con el peso de todos ellos, podrían echarla abajo. Podía imaginárselos a todos ellos, sedientos de acción y sangre, saltando al centro del ring, tomando cada arma existente, y correr hacía ella con la intención de acabar con su vida.

De matarla.

De bañarse en su sangre.

Soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el suelo polvoriento, manchado de burdeo, sangre de aquellos sin suerte.

Ellos no se tirarían al ring. No lo harían. Tenían miedo.

No de ella, en lo absoluto, para ellos solo era la niña discapacitada que había vuelto a pisar el ring. Para ellos su existencia era mísera. El desdichado Avatar. Miserable invalida.

Aunque les ganara en segundos, su pasado la precedía.

A quien ellos temían, estaba en la otra esquina del ring.

El Coloso.

Su ropa verde impecable.

Sus botas militares lustradas.

Su cabello perfectamente arreglado.

Su mirada siempre severa.

Y su sonrisa, con esa mofa bañada en superioridad.

Kuvira había llamado a todos, con la excusa de demostrarles cómo se hacían las cosas cuando alguien le mordía la mano. Esa era una lección para sus súbditos. Si, era así. Una amenaza silenciosa.

Había disfrazado su duelo como un castigo.

No le extrañaba en lo absoluto. Kuvira podía usar cualquier cosa, palabra, acto, para parecer aún más fuerte y poderosa. Hasta sus errores eran entendidos como una muestra de control. Aprovechaba cada ocasión para mostrarse aún más fuerte.

Así era ella. Como le fastidiaba aquello. La ensombrecía poco a poco. La dejaba cada vez más enterrada en el suelo. Cada vez más desesperada.

Pero debía mantenerse concentrada. Debía ignorar su alrededor. Los fanáticos del coloso que gritaban eufóricos, diciéndole a su persona cualquier calamidad por desafiar a la dueña de la fábrica. Ahora era escoria para los demás peleadores. Si salía de esta, sería recordada como la que arruinó toda la felicidad y paz del lugar. Sería una traidora, al fin y al cabo. Denunciar a la policía o enfrentarse a la unificadora, ambas cosas daban un mismo resultado.

Aunque Kuvira la protegiera como su estrella.

Parte de ella no quería pelear. Sus manos temblaban. Sus piernas temblaban. Ni siquiera frente a Zaheer había sentido tal sentimiento de miedo y ansiedad.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro. Debía dejar de pensar en el pasado. Debía seguir luchando por sus sueños.

Iba a luchar por Hiroshi.

Iba a vengarlo, y con esto iba a vengar todo el sufrimiento que recaía en los hombros de la heredera Sato.

Iba a vengar todas esas muertes que se llevaron a cabo en ese mismo suelo.

Iba a salvar la ciudad. Recuperaría la ciudad que tanto amaba.

Iba a tomar el control de la situación. Y lo iba a hacer de inmediato.

…

Ninguna de las dos iba a ceder. Ninguna iba a rendirse.

Apoyó las manos en el suelo. Cada uno de sus nudillos sangraba profusamente, inclusive sus mangas azules se tenían de rojo. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recuperar el aire. Miró hacía su rival. Esta caminaba hacía su dirección. Una de sus mejillas estaba hinchada mientras un hilillo de sangre caía por su boca. Su ropa ya estaba desarreglada y sucia.

Tener una pelea con una peleadora como Kuvira era desgastante. Había olvidado lo que se sentía. Con esos delincuentes eran cortadas, puñaladas, pero cada golpe de Kuvira era mucho peor. Tenía golpes que no sangraban, pero parecía que por dentro estaban siendo demolidos. Muy dentro. Destruyéndola lentamente. No sabía que golpe era más fatal que otro. Sentía hasta sus órganos siendo contusionados.

Sabía que detrás de esa tela verde había miles de heridas y golpes. Debía estar en un estado igual al suyo. Pero era todo tan diferente. Debía de verse mal, pero no era así. Rompió sus nudillos por golpear el cuerpo de titanio de esa mujer. ¡Debía de estar consumiéndose por el dolor!

Pero ahí estaba, erguida.

Las personas solo gritaban. Solo adulaban a su unificadora. Tendría más ánimos si alguien entre esa mierda la apoyada. Se sentía sola soportando el peso del mundo.

Se levantó a tiempo para defenderse de una ráfaga de golpes que Kuvira le estaba repartiendo. Aún tenía energías y fuerza.

¿Cuándo llevaban ahí dentro?

No lo tenía claro. Estaba tan consumida por el cansancio y el miedo que no podía ser consiente del tiempo.

Logró tomar el mando y golpearla en su mejilla ya herida. La sangre salió con fuerza de su boca, pero sus ojos seguían sin debilitarse.

Un puño de hierro golpeo su quijada. Sintió su cuerpo débil, volando por varios metros. Sintió su espalda raspándose contra las asperezas del suelo.

Solo veía sus manos sangrantes, pero su cuerpo también estaba herido. Movió su mandíbula de un lado a otro, para estar segura de que sus huesos no estaban destruidos. Quizás no era el caso, pero todo su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse muerto. Pulverizado.

Escupió, botando sangre de su boca. Estaba igual que Kuvira, pero se sentía débil. Sus ojos azules no mostraban esa fuerza que los verdes del coloso tenían.

Se levantó a penas del suelo. Su espalda ardía. Probablemente su ropa empezaba a teñirse de rojo. Probablemente su color ahora era el rojo. Sus pies aun podían mantenerla en pie. Aun podía. No podía rendirse, debía pelear hasta el final, o nada de eso tendía sentido.

Kuvira corrió hacía su dirección, nuevamente intentando acorralarla. Huir no le agradaba, pero en su estado, debía evitar seguir siendo lastimada de gravedad.

Sus piernas la ayudaron a saltar sobre el cuerpo de su contrincante, mientras con sus manos se apoyaba de los hombros de Kuvira. Guio sus manos hacía el cuello de la mujer, y agarrándolo firmemente, se la llevó consigo. Logró poner los pies en la tierra mientras levantaba Kuvira por el cuello, tirándola lejos, como si fuese una palanca o un arma de asedio antigua, lanzando rocas hacia los castillos.

Sus ojos ya no se veían tan fuertes. Se levantó de un salto luego de reponerse del golpe.

Kuvira empezaba a desesperarse. La pelea estaba siendo más larga de lo que creía. Quería acabar con eso rápido, se le notaba. La impaciencia comenzaba a afectarle.

En ese ámbito eran parecidas.

Ahora solo tenía que respirar hondo, usar toda su técnica. Usar las debilidades del otro a su favor, dejar de atacar sin tener un plan.

Nunca era tarde para pensar en Tenzin.

Una llave rápida.

Un barrido.

Un torniquete.

Un fuerte golpe en un lugar mallugado.

Kuvira poco a poco empezaba a perder su cordura.

Mientras ella empezaba a perder la conciencia debido al cansancio. Quizás estaba empatando la situación, pero su cuerpo pronto dejaría de responderle. Sus dedos palidecían, y su vista empezaba a nublarse.

Pronto estaría acabada.

…

Ambas se quedaron inertes en cada lado del ring. Tomando aire. Tomándose su tiempo para recobrar energías. Aunque parecía que ese día no llegaría. Inclusive no oía las palabras de ánimo que los delincuentes le daban a su jefa. Solo escuchaba su corazón latiendo en sus orejas, en sus nudillos, y en su rostro. Hasta podía sentirlo en su estómago.

Sentía que sus pulmones estaban aprisionados. Esperaba no tener demasiadas costillas rotas.

Miraba apenas a su contrincante al otro lado del lugar. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Sus manos temblaban al igual que las suyas. El mundo se movía lentamente alrededor de ellas.

No recordaba haber estado tan herida y cansada en una pelea.

"¿Te rendirás, Avatar?"

Kuvira tenía su cabello desordenado, al igual que sus ropas, pero hacía lo que fuese para lucir menos cansada de lo que estaba. Se había levantado. Todos sus secuaces y delincuentes estaban observando. Tenía que ser fuerte y resistente. Un líder que ellos querrían seguir y no podrían enfrentar. Obviamente estaban emocionados. Se erguía de nuevo, aunque su cuerpo estuviese pudriéndose por cada rincón.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de confianza, a pesar de que la fuerza en ellos hubiese desaparecido.

¿Qué hacer en esa condición? Estaba débil, no sabía cuánto más podría darle batalla a Kuvira.

Rendirse no era una opción. Nunca lo iba a ser.

Pero no podía levantar el torso, ni sus manos, ni nada.

"Jamás me rendiré, así que planeo que tú lo hagas primero."

La mujer pone recto su cuerpo y sonríe.

"Sabes que eso no pasará."

Su cuerpo se acercaba lentamente. Temblando, pero con esa mascara de seguridad. Tenía que hacer que hablara. Lo que sea. Necesitaba recuperar más aire. Mas energías. Encontrar una forma para ganarle. Encontrar la forma para seguir.

Usó la fuerza que le quedaba para sentarse un poco en el suelo. Sus brazos la mantenían recta, aunque estos flaquearan. Su torso parecía retorcerse con cada movimiento por más leve que fuese.

Debía resistir un poco más.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes, Kuvira? ¿¡Porque insistes tanto en esto!?"

"¿En esto? ¿Te refieren en las peleas? ¿En las matanzas? ¡Lo hago porque a mis peleadores les gusta y necesitan el dinero!"

Su voz resonó. Su cuerpo ya no avanzaba. Las energías que tenía las usaba en subir su tono de voz. En mostrarse fuerte.

Una ovación se generalizó en todo el lugar. Todos gritaban, aludían a la gran unificadora. La idolatraban. Ella les daba lo que ellos querían. Eran asesinos, ¿Qué más querrían hacer aparte de matar? El ruido hacía que su cabeza golpeteara. No podía desmayarse o perdería. Tenía que seguir hablando, mantenerse cuerda, aunque sus ojos pesaran y se cerraran poco a poco.

"¿Y que ganas tú?"

Kuvira ladeo su rostro, limpiando la sangre de su boca con su manga, para luego mostrar nuevamente esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba. Sentía nauseas cada vez que esa mujer sonreía de esa forma. Con confianza, con burla, con prepotencia.

"Poder. ¿Hay alguien acá que no quiera poder?"

Nuevamente el público ovaciona. Intentó ignorar los golpes de su cabeza, y relajar su cuerpo lo suficiente para recuperar energías, pero temía caerse ante el cansancio que la obligaba a descansar su cuerpo por días.

"¿Ves? El poder lo es todo. Mi país me dejó de lado cuando empecé a pensar diferente, al igual que a mis peleadores. Su nación los quiso encerrar por ser quienes son. Por lo que los hace especiales. Aquí tienen una segunda oportunidad. Este lugar debe seguir creciendo. Cuando Baatar Junior y yo nos casemos seremos imparables. Tendremos una fábrica en cada nación. Tendremos en nuestros suelos a cada peleador en la tierra, y esas peleas Pro-Control de debiluchos quedaran en el pasado. Estar en la fábrica será el sueño de todos."

Gritos. Aplausos. Aclamaciones.

No podía permitir eso. Terminarían con las peleas profesionales, y harían caer a todos en la fábrica. Convertirían a cada persona en un homicida. No podía. Eso sería la destrucción total de la humanidad. Ya nadie tendría humanidad.

Espera un segundo.

Se quedó inerte. Su mente silenció cada sonido, por más pequeño que fuese.

¿Baatar Junior?

Recordó sus facciones. Recordó sus ojos. Su caminar. Su todo. Recordó la estrecha conexión de Kuvira con Suyin Beifong. Hermanas de tierra. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

No existían coincidencias.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

"¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Kuvira?"

Su voz se sentía más suya. Su cuerpo se sentía más vivo. Se sentía más segura. Era una buena oportunidad, no podía desperdiciarla. Kuvira se acercó un poco más, y asintió, sin sacar la sonrisa socarrona de sus labios.

"El apellido de Baatar, tu mano derecha, es Beifong, ¿No?"

Los ojos de Kuvira se abrieron de golpe. Ella no esperaba esa pregunta.

Nadie se lo esperaba.

Vio de reojo como cuatro o cinco personas del público se levantaron y salieron del recinto, luego de que un sonido de asombro saliera de cada persona presente.

Su mente agotada por la pelea no pudo negar aquella afirmación.

"¿Como…tu…?"

Nunca había visto a Kuvira con esa confusión. Con ese miedo. Había sido descubierta. Poco importaría si alguien se enteraba, pero si alguien empezaba a unir ciertas circunstancias, lograría hacer caer los muros del coloso.

"Cuándo te cases con él tendrás su apellido, ¿No? Kuvira Beifong."

La gente empezaba a murmurar.

Beifong era un apellido conocido mundialmente. Un apellido que simbolizaba la ley, el orden, el seguimiento perpetuo de las reglas. Toph Beifong fue una mujer con ceguera, nacida en una cuna de oro, y tras viajar por el mundo se convirtió en la ley de la Ciudad Republica y de muchas otras naciones. El pilar para cada ley. Sus métodos fueron imitados en muchas naciones. Persiguió malhechores desde corta edad. Propuso medidas cautelares para delincuentes. Simplemente hizo del mundo un lugar con orden.

Sus hijas no se quedaron atrás. Lin como jefa de policía, y Suyin como gobernante de un territorio en su nación. Ambas luchando por el orden. Por la ley.

"Tendrás un nuevo estatus social. Podrías meter preso a cada asesino que tienes en la arena, usar tu apellido, tu nuevo poder, para manipularlos por la eternidad. ¿Algo así?"

Otro grupo de personas salieron de ahí. El grupo restante solo miraba anonadado. Habían trabajado para ella por tanto tiempo, y ahora se enteraban de eso. Se sentían utilizados y traicionados. Ese era un lugar seguro para escapar de sus crímenes, pero ahora no lo era tanto.

Ahora había ley dentro.

Ahora era peligroso.

"No es así."

"¿Entonces que harás?"

Sus heridas dejaban de doler poco a poco. Ver a Kuvira sumirse en la desesperación la hacía recobrar fuerzas. Se sentía vigorizada ante la situación.

"¡No caigan en el juego del Avatar! ¡Si es un problema para mi gente, no me casaré!"

Ahora le hablaba a su público. A sus contribuyentes. De tú a tú. Parecía más tranquila. Parecía que tomaba el control nuevamente.

"No tomaré su apellido. No dejaré que nadie nada ni nadie se interponga en la fábrica. En mis objetivos. Si el apellido Beifong afecta a mis peleadores, entonces no habrá más Beifong. Baatar es un socio, una mente, pero este lugar es mío. Lo que se haga aquí depende de mí. Ustedes dan un espectáculo y les doy dinero y protección. ¡Ese es el trato! ¡Los necesito para crear una nueva unión en el mundo! ¡Ustedes son fundamentales!"

Si. Estaba tomando el control. Estaba convenciendo a sus peleadores. Ellos estaban entendiéndola, comprendiéndola. Daba igual lo que dijera Kuvira, si ponía ese rostro convencido, todos la entenderían. Esa capacidad de convencimiento era indestructible. No tenía mucho que hacer ante eso.

Su idea había fallado por completo.

Unos peleadores menos no eran la gran cosa, aun había muchos ahí que querían seguir a su lado a pesar de esa nueva información.

Su miedo empezó a volver. Ahora tenía más fuerzas, pero Kuvira también.

¿Cuánto más podría seguir?

¿Podría seguir peleando?

No.

La pelea ya estaba decidida.

* * *

Capítulo Final: Sentimientos Descontrolados.

" _Los esmeraldas de la heredera Sato solo mostraban ira y odio hacia la mujer frente a ella. Había destruido la vida de las personas que más amaba. No se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados._

 _Iba a matarla, por su padre y por Korra._ "

* * *

¿¡PERO QUE VA A PASAR!? Kukuku…

Estoy disfrutando esto más de lo que debería. Preparen los pañuelos para la próxima semana.

¡ES EL FINAAAAAAL!

Recuerden seguirme en mis redes sociales para estar al tanto de los nuevos proyectos que se vienen; Yumikuri, Elsanna, y más Korrasami. Esten atentos.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	18. Capitulo Final

**Chicos, el momento ha llegado. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron con esta historia y les pido que sigan apoyándome en las que sigan, me animan a mejorar y a ser más benevolente con los pobres personajes que tanto me gusta lastimar.**

 **Le quiero dar las gracias a mi waifu que siempre me apoya y me da su opinión, así como espero que todos los otros lectores que visitan esta historia también comenten y me hablen de que les ha parecido, me ayudaría mucho.**

 **Síganme en mis redes sociales para saber más de otros proyectos.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, les dejo el ultimo capitulo, ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final** : Sentimientos Descontrolados.

Las cosas parecían empeorar. La situación se había salido de control. Los gritos nefastos de los bandidos agitaban el aire a su alrededor.

No quería seguir peleando. No quería.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio. Ya había cerrado sus ojos, esperando el último golpe que la dejaría fuera de combate, así que tuvo que volver a abrirlos.

Unos pasos ajenos se sintieron dentro del cuadrilátero.

Alguien había entrado.

"¿O sea que me dejarás?"

Kuvira se quedó de piedra. Todos se quedaron de piedra.

No había escuchado su voz tan triste. Desolada. Tan rota en todo ese tiempo.

Baatar entró al ring. Al parecer él no estaría esa noche, por eso Kuvira había hablado tan tranquila sobre el fin de su matrimonio. Pero ahí estaba él, con su rostro pálido y las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Ya no estaba tan serio y apacible como siempre. Estaba roto.

Era un perro desechado por su dueño.

Baatar Junior estaba realmente enamorado de Kuvira, lo podía saber por el brillo en sus ojos.

Lo sabía. Cuando la conoció, él estaba siempre a su lado, acompañándola. Incluso cuando ella peleaba, o hacía cualquier cosa, ahí estaba él, como su sombra. Sus ojos la miraban con amor y admiración. Pensaba, antes, que solo era un capricho masculino, pero ahora que recordaba los ojos de él, y recordaba sus mismos ojos cuando miraba a Asami, lograba descifrar lo importante que era Kuvira para él.

Pero Kuvira solo se amaba a sí misma. A sí misma y sus objetivos.

El coloso no tenía espacio para el amor.

"Baatar…"

"Dijiste que éramos un equipo, que esta unión sería nuestro comienzo, por eso nos uniríamos por la eternidad. ¡Te ayudé en todo, y prometiste que te casarías conmigo cuando la fábrica funcionara!"

"Y lo es, somos socios, este es nuestro objetivo. Nuestro futuro juntos."

Kuvira tenía miedo, su voz temblaba, aunque casi imperceptiblemente.

Lo entendía. Baatar la había ayudado mucho. Quitando quien sabe cuánto obstáculo para seguir haciendo de las suyas sin ser atrapada por la ley. Si Baatar no estaba contento, no estaba ligado a ella, él podría destruirla fácilmente. Podía ser una gran piedra en su camino. Su vida podía llegar a ser un caos sin él.

"No, este es tu objetivo. Pensé que realmente me amabas, pero al parecer todo lo que te importa es esto. ¡Fingiste en todo momento! Y dijiste aceptarme para que te ayudara…"

La mujer se quedó en silencio, mientras el chico se limpiaba los ojos con la manga de su camisa. Sus ojos se veían serios. Enojados. Derrotados.

No era la forma para enterarse de algo así. No había una buena forma para enterarse de algo así.

"Encubrí lo de Hiroshi por ti. Encubrí cada muerte que aquí ocurrió. Hice todo por ti ¿Y así me pagas? ¿¡A la primera duda me traicionas!?"

Estaba enojado. Sus gritos eran como los de un niño histérico. Triste. Desesperado. Sus lamentos desolados le partían el alma. Podía ser empática. De solo imaginarse esa situación, en sus propios pies, podría empezar a llorar. La traición siempre era difícil de superar.

El coloso estaba desorientado. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si intentaba ganarse a Baatar, perdería a sus peleadores, si intentaba ganarse a sus peleadores, perdería a Baatar.

¿Qué hacer?

Su mente debía estar funcionando al tope. Intentando buscar alguna cosa que la dejara bien parada. Pero el escenario era oscuro. Era oscuro y sin retorno.

De todas formas, su plan terminaría en la miseria.

Los ojos de Baatar brillaron diferentes. Con ira. Su rostro demostraba que era su turno. Que iba a vengarse. El rostro de Kuvira palideció.

"Si me utilizas a mí, que nos conocemos hace tantos años y me necesitas de verdad, no puedo imaginarme lo que le harás a todos los peleadores que engañas con tus palabras manipula-"

Antes de que pudiese terminar, Kuvira le había dado un fuerte golpe en el pecho que hizo tronar su esternón. Se movió deprisa, nadie pudo preverlo. Uso todas sus reservas, toda su fuerza, en ese único movimiento. Baatar había caído al suelo inconsciente en cosa de segundos, luego de que su cuerpo chocara con la pared, aumentando más el rigor del golpe.

El ring estaba en un silencio abrasador. Nadie decía nada, solo estaban atentos a aquella mujer que miraba el cuerpo inerte de su prometido desde la altura.

Sus ojos se veían molestos. No conformes con su acto.

Tuvo miedo de lo que vio en esos ojos oscuros.

Iba a matarlo.

Kuvira iba a matar a su prometido en frente de todos.

"Siempre consigo lo que quiero."

La voz Kuvira sonó rota y fuerte. Sacó una daga de su ropa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba el arma ahí, pero parecía tan filosa que desgarraría la carne al mínimo tacto.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar. Era el hijo de Suyin, hermana de Lin, la mujer en la que más confiaba, confiaba en ambas mujeres. No podía dejar que lo matara. No podía permitir que la madre sufriera, ni sus hermanos, con la perdida. Si antes no había evitado las muertes en ese lugar, era porque nunca las había presenciado. No podía permitirlo. No se perdonaría nunca si no intentaba detenerla.

Además, Él era el único que conocía los detalles de todos los crímenes que Kuvira había cometido. Si Kuvira terminaba escapando, y mataba al chico, no habría quien pudiese hacerla pagar por sus pecados. No habría quien contara la verdad. Quien respondiera ante las muertes.

Se levantó como pudo, temblando como un recién nacido, y corrió hacia ella. Sus piernas amainaban, pero aun funcionaban. Su intención era detenerla, pero no fue necesario. Se detuvo antes de impactar contra dos peleadores que habían saltado desde las bancas hasta el ring. Mucho más rápidos y en buenas condiciones de pelear, completamente diferente a su estado actual.

Los dos eran criminales de la tierra de Kuvira. Ellos habían viajado con ella desde que empezó con esa cruzada. Eran los más asociados con ella. Peleadores estrella. Los mejores.

Era de esperarse que estuviesen fastidiados. Habían sido traicionados.

Ahí fue donde la verdadera batalla comenzó.

Kuvira voló varios metros hasta chocar con la pared del ring. La daga había quedado en el olvido. La sangre de la chica estaba llenando el suelo. Kuvira era fuerte. Kuvira podía derrotar a esos hombres sin problema. Pero estaba cansada, de mente y de cuerpo, así como la considerable diferencia de fuerza y numero. No podía con dos a la vez. Era imposible.

Su cuerpo ni siquiera resistiría una batalla con uno de ellos en esas condiciones.

Solo pudo detener el avance de uno de ellos, pero no fue suficiente. El otro seguía peleando, aun con la sed de sangre. Pronto el otro se levantaría y seguiría arremetiendo contra ella.

El público que quedaba ya se había retirado. No querían más problemas. Solo les quedaba huir. Seguir huyendo. Ya no estaban a salvo ahí.

Korra creyó que sentiría alivio al ver a Kuvira ser asesinada por los hombres que utilizaba para asesinar, pero no fue así. No sentía alivio alguno. Matar no estaba bien. Nadie debía morir de semejante forma.

No.

Ella debía pagar, pero esa no era la forma. No podía seguir viendo eso.

Se vio deteniendo un ataque que iba hacía la mujer. Había intervenido. Detuvo dos puños vigorosos con sus manos. Ellos tenían mucha fuerza, ya los había tenido que enfrentar una vez. No podría darles pelea en su estado. Sus pies resbalaran en el suelo. No debía permitir que siguieran haciendo eso.

"¡Deténganse!"

"¿Qué haces, Avatar? ¡Déjanos matarla!"

El segundo se había levantado y le gritaba desde otro lado del lugar.

Solo apretó los dientes. ¿Quién era ella para decirles que hacer? Eran asesinos, no entenderían que matar es algo malo.

Kuvira la miraba con asombro. Su rostro sangraba, su cuerpo sangraba, pero se le notaba aterrada. No comprendía la situación en la que estaba. No sabía en qué momento las cosas había acabado así. Sintió el cuerpo de la mujer caer al suelo en ese mismo instante. Era demasiado para ella. No podía seguir de pie.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en no soltar al agresor. Necesitaba pensar en una forma para retenerlos. Para hacerlos desistir. No podía dejar que se acercaran.

Kuvira se lo merecía.

Quería aceptar aquello, pero era el Avatar. No debía permitir actos atroces como aquellos. Tenía que luchar por las enseñanzas que le habían dado.

Tenía que impedir que la humanidad desapareciera.

¿Acaso podría?

"Les sugiero que se retiren de este lugar."

Dio un salto al escuchar esa voz conocida.

Su corazón empezó a latir de emoción y confusión. También con algo de terror.

Buscó con sus ojos azules el origen de la voz.

Ahí estaba, entrando al ring con una caminata tranquila. La dueña de Industrias Futuro había aparecido.

La dueña de su corazón.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

"¿Asami?"

Los hombres detuvieron su ataque y se enfocaron en su nueva víctima. Los delincuentes no aceptaban que nadie les diera órdenes. Que nadie los viera cometer sus crímenes. Ellos atacarían sin duda alguna, hasta que cualquier testigo dejara de respirar.

Uno de ellos corrió en dirección a la pelinegra. Korra solo pudo sostener al que tenía agarrado para que no se le ocurriera hacer lo mismo. Lo abrazó como pudo, aunque sus ligamentos parecían desgarrarse y sus pulmones apretarse contra sus huesos rotos.

"¿¡Quién te crees, chica bonita!?"

Asami solo efectuó dos movimientos certeros y simples y tuvo al chico con la cara en el suelo. Ambos delincuentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Unos tipos como ellos jamás entenderían la eficiencia de los movimientos singulares de las técnicas ancestrales. Ellos solo usaban fuerza bruta.

"La policía viene en camino, les sugiero que se retiren antes que sean deportados a sus naciones correspondientes."

Se miran entre ellos y detienen su ataque por completo. Se empujan torpemente entre ellos hacía la salida. No querían tener aún más problemas de los que tenían. La venganza y las ganas de matar a la unificadora no eran tan fuertes como sus ganas de libertad. Sobre todo, siendo perseguidos por la ley de sus países, con la pena de muerte inminente.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Aun no lo asumía del todo.

La leve sonrisa de Asami bastó para hacer que todo el aire que llevaba aguantando en sus pulmones saliera a la superficie, aunque ese simple acto la hizo toser de dolor, derramando un poco de sangre. Sentía su cuerpo roto, sin embargo, se dio la fuerza suficiente para acercarse a la pelinegra y darle un abrazo. Mas bien se dejó caer en los brazos de la mayor, brazos que la arroparon con cuidado.

Sentía sus huesos rotos y sus órganos muertos. Sentía que iba a morir.

Ya no podía mantenerse en pie siquiera. Solo la pelinegra la mantenía erguida, de pie. Era lo único que la mantenía viva, consciente.

No quería volver pisar un ring en un buen tiempo.

"Así que la hija de Hiroshi Sato hizo su aparición."

Ambas fueron sacadas de su tranquilidad momentánea por la voz de Kuvira. Esta se levantaba del suelo con mucho esfuerzo. Había recuperado las fuerzas. Se tomaba uno de sus brazos, y había sangre corriéndole por los labios, por las manos, por el rostro. Aun en ese estado aun intentaba mantenerse superior al resto. Con su mirada altanera.

¿Cómo podía siquiera levantarse con tanto dolor?

Su voluntad era demasiada.

"¿Querías ganar para alejarme de ella, Avatar? ¿Sacrificar tu pellejo para proteger a la niña Sato?"

Le dio una mirada a la mujer, cuyo estado era tan deplorable como en suyo mismo, para luego mirar a Asami. Ambos ojos, verdes oscuros y los verdes claros, luchaban en ese duelo de miradas. En ese duelo de poder.

Nunca había visto esa mirada en Asami. Esa mirada llena de odio. De dolor. De ira.

Esa sed de venganza.

Si, Asami Sato sabía que estaba mirando a la culpable de la muerte de su padre.

Lo sabía todo.

Kuvira se sentía halagada por la mirada que la heredera le daba. Como si se alimentara de eso, como si le diera fuerzas. Kuvira era un monstruo. Estaba con un maldito pie en la tumba y aun podía regocijarse con el dolor ajeno.

"¿Viniste a matarme, Sato?"

"Ya has hecho mucho daño, a mi padre, a Korra, a mí. Creo que ya es hora de que pagues por lo que hiciste."

"Aceptaré cualquier castigo que creas necesario. Mientras lo hagas con tus manos."

La sonrisa de Kuvira solo se agrandó. Se puso en posición de pelea. Aun con su cuerpo adolorido, muerto, débil, aun así, podía seguir.

El coloso era indestructible.

Sintió que los brazos de Asami dejaban de abrazarla y la ayudaban a caer suavemente al suelo. Quiso detenerla, pero sus manos no respondían. Su cuerpo ya no respondía. No tenía fuerzas. No tenía fuerza alguna. Ni siquiera su boca era capaz de emitir sonido.

Ni siquiera era capaz de decirle algo.

Asami se acercó a Kuvira, lentamente. Como una leona a segundos de atacar a su presa. Asami era un depredador. ¿Iba realmente a ensuciar sus manos? ¿Iba a vengarse? Kuvira no podía darle pelea en su estado. Podía matarla fácilmente.

Ambas chicas, imponentes, poderosas, independientes, se miraron con fuerza. Teniendo su propia pelea. Peleando de una manera diferente. Destrozándose sin siquiera tocarse. Sus miradas podían hacer mucho daño y decir mucho.

Korra pensó para sí misma, que no le gustaría tener que pelear contra ambas mujeres. Esa simplemente sería su muerte inminente. No podría contra ambas. Era algo imposible.

Soltó un suspiro, la única cosa que su sistema pudo hacer con eficiencia, aunque el dolor en el pecho se sintió como una estocada.

No le gustaba que la gente se matara entre sí. No quería que eso pasara. Tampoco quería que Asami se volviera una asesina. Pero si había alguien que tuviese en su derecho el matar a Kuvira, esa sería Asami. Kuvira había acabado con su padre, y eso no lo podía negar. La venganza sería la mejor solución para su dilema.

Aun así, la imagen de la débil y lastimada Kuvira le recordó a si misma cuando peleó con Zaheer. Como él la atacó con furia y determinación, aunque ella no pudiese defenderse.

No era lo mismo en lo absoluto, pero la sensación en su estómago le decía lo contrario.

Su cuerpo les daba la espalda a ambas chicas, pero aun así su rostro intentaba mirar, intentaba detenerlo, lo que dejó de hacer en ese segundo. Volvió su mirada al frente, alejándola de la escena tras de ella. Si Asami quería matar a Kuvira, podía hacerlo, no la iba a detener. Pero no quería ser testigo de eso. No quería. Si miraba, intentaría evitarlo.

¿Si lo evitaba, Asami la odiaría por aquello?

Si no veía, las imágenes no la consumirían por dentro. Probablemente sería otro estigma más en su vida.

¿Podría seguir viendo a Asami a los ojos sabiendo que era una asesina?

Aunque ella misma era una asesina, y no podría perdonarse por eso nunca.

Escuchó un grito y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Apretó los dientes con impotencia.

No quiso mirar. No quería. Sus manos temblaban. Tenía miedo. Era un miedo diferente. Un miedo que jamás había experimentado. Se sentía extraño y confuso.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

"Korra, amor, ¿Estas bien?"

Giró su rostro al escuchar la voz de Asami, tan cariñosa y cordial como siempre.

Se giró en busca de la verdad. Kuvira estaba en el suelo, podía ver su pecho inflarse, señalando que solo estaba inconsciente.

La sonrisa carmín de Asami hizo que pudiese al fin calmarse.

Las sirenas se escucharon por los alrededores, retumbando en su cabeza dolorida. Pisadas. Seguros de armas. Hasta que Lin y Suyin entraron en el ring, ambas con chalecos antibalas y armas en sus manos. Dieron el aviso a sus subalternos de que no había peligro, que estaba despejado, y avanzaron con quietud hasta las dos chicas.

"Gracias Asami por avisarnos."

"No puedo creer que mi hijo estuviese involucrado en algo así."

Las tres mujeres hablaban como si hubiese habido una búsqueda incesante. ¿Sabían de aquello? ¿Cómo? Korra vio entrar a Mako y Bolin, el primero con unos papeles en sus manos. El mundo se movía tan rápido. Sus voces sonaban difusas, y sus caras borrosas. Solo podía enfocar su mirada sus manos, pálidas y sangrantes. No entendía que ocurría a su alrededor. No quería saberlo. No quería escucharlos.

Solo quería dormir.

"¡jefa, encontramos la evidencia que nos faltaba!"

"Muy bien, chico. Solo nos queda terminar de encontrar a los criminales que aquí peleaban y deportarlos de la ciudad."

No entendía que ocurría en lo absoluto.

Sentía sus ojos humedecerse poco a poco. Dejó de usar sus fuerzas para mantenerse sentada y se dejó caer, acostándose en el suelo. Apenas sintió el dolor de caer, ya estaba demasiado herida, por dentro y por fuera, para seguir sintiendo alguna cosa.

Era similar al dolor del día donde perdió sus piernas.

Ya no le importaba el olor a sangre, a metal, a tierra o la suciedad del suelo en el que había caído. Eso solo significaba que todo había acabado, y no quería seguir pensando en aquello. De hecho, aun le intrigaba como sus sentidos aun funcionaban. Debía verse pésimo.

Nunca se había sentido así de cansada. Tan herida.

Las mujeres mayores tomaron a Kuvira y se la llevaron, mientras otros oficiales tomaban a Baatar. Anunciando que serían tratados de sus heridas en la estación de policía. Luego de unos minutos no había ningún oficial ahí. Mandarían a otro grupo de policías para marcar el lugar, encontrar más evidencia, sacar muestras de sangre, lo que sea para encontrar a los demás involucrados. Los involucrados en los homicidios.

Así como también habían pedido una ambulancia para ella.

Su mente aun funcionaba. Comprendiendo su alrededor mientras su mirada solo se enfocaba en un foco de luz que tintineaba sobre ella. Quería acabar con eso. Con el ruido. Con los pensamientos. Con los olores. Con todo.

El dolor de su cuerpo no la dejaba dormir. Alejarse del mundo vivo.

No había escapatoria. Todo había acabado, pero el estar consciente de que todo había sido real, la consumía por dentro. Toda esa larga pesadilla era real.

Sintió a Asami sentarse a su lado. No veía su rostro, solo su cabello cayendo por su espalda. Incluso con sus ojos mirando la escena difusa, podía notar la belleza del cuadro. La elegancia. La hermosura de esa mujer. Eso la quitó de ese letargo en la que estaba metida.

Le recordó una época donde casi perdió la vida entre la nieve y el hielo.

Dormirse solo significaba la muerte.

Ahora esa diosa la llevaba de vuelta a la vida.

"Empecé a indagar cuando me hablaste de que alguien estaba amenazándote. Encontré un par de pistas, y hablé con Mako al respecto. Luego empecé a tener reuniones con Lin. Cuando me dijiste lo de la pelea, supe que era momento de retomar la búsqueda. Vine aquí, pero ya tenías controlada la situación y cuando Baatar entró al ring, hice el llamado a las autoridades. Sabía que las cosas podrían salirse de control. Logre grabar lo sucedido como evidencia. Necesitaba tiempo para que ella dijera algo útil, siento no haberte ayudado antes, por mi culpa estas tan herida. Realmente quería bajar y salvarte, pero iba a arruinar toda la operación. ¿Me perdonas?"

Los focos malgastados del lugar empezaban a hacer que sus ojos ardieran. Quizás solo quería botar aquellas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Si, por eso todo estaba tan nublado. Debían ser las lágrimas.

Asami cumplió lo que dijo aquel día. Que la ayudaría a solucionar ese problema. Mientras ella seguía peleando, aguantando, la pelinegra trabajaba desde las sombras.

¿Cómo no perdonarla?

En realidad, ¿Acaso podía estar más agradecida?

"¿Crees que me encierren a mí también, junto con los otros peleadores?"

Quiso reírse de su voz, de su deplorable estado, pero el pánico era más fuerte y su debilidad era insoportable. Decir esa frase la hizo toser un poco, haciendo que sus órganos se estabilizaran.

Su miedo era ese. Otro de sus tantos miedos. No quería que la alejaran de Asami. Que la alejaran del mundo. Estar encerrada en su habitación por meses fue horrible, no imaginaba lo desesperante que podría llegar a ser en una celda.

Sintió la mano de Asami en la suya, quitándole ese dolor y ese miedo de encima.

"No, todos sabíamos que si te convertías en una soplona ellos acabarían contigo, y sé que tampoco cometiste un crimen. No mataste a nadie, solo te viste envuelta en situaciones que no eran de tu agrado. Y si alguien quisiera culparte, me las arreglaré para protegerte, así como me has protegido a mí."

Estaba llorando. Lo supo cuando vio el rostro de Asami completamente borroso. Como sentía el cosquilleo por sus mejillas debido al paso de las lágrimas. Al menos aun sentía.

Si, había llegado el momento.

Al fin era libre de Kuvira. De las muertes. Ya no tendría que verse obligada a ser alguien que no quería ser. Una asesina estrella.

¿Pero que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante?

¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Quién iba a ser?

Quería estar lejos de las peleas, pero a la vez quería cumplir su sueño. Era imposible después de todo. Quería burlarse de sus deseos imposibles e infantiles.

Los brazos la rodearon con suavidad. Tener el cuerpo de Asami sobre el suyo bastaba para acallar sus lamentos. Sus dudas. Sus miedos. No importaba lo que pasara, si tenía a Asami a su lado, era suficiente.

Con Asami todo estaría bien.

Su peso, su cabello, sus labios, sus ojos. En ese momento, era la razón para seguir viviendo.

Las sirenas volvieron a sonar. Era como un llamado de los ángeles.

"Nos merecemos un descanso de todo este infierno, Korra."

…

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

El sudor corría por su rostro.

Aun veía la cara de Kuvira en sus sueños. La cara de Zaheer. La cara de P'li. La cara de toda la gente con la que se enfrentó en su vida. El pánico la llenaba cada noche.

Logró normalizar su respiración luego de unos segundos.

Recordó las palabras de Katara, como si se tratara de un mantra que se había aprendido de memoria para salvarse de ese terror.

" _Mientras tu cuerpo esté herido, mientras arda, mientras te aqueje, te sentirás en peligro, pero sanarás, así como ya lo has hecho antes, y no estarás sola en el proceso."_

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Ya había amanecido. Se dio una ducha rápida, solamente para despertar y acallar la presión en su pecho. Presión física y psicológica.

Sintió la puerta ser golpeada cuando salió del baño rodeando su cuerpo con una toalla.

Su madre entró por la puerta.

¿Hace cuánto que no veía a Senna, su madre?

Su rostro lucía más mayor, un poco más arrugado, pero seguía teniendo esa tranquilidad y afecto en sus ojos.

"¿Te ayudo con los vendajes, cariño?"

La voz de su madre la reconfortaba. Se sentía bien ser ayudada por ella.

Sus nudillos tardaban en sanar luego de dejar sus huesos al descubierto. Sus manos temblaran aun después de dos semanas de aquel día. Ella le ayudó con otras heridas, y le ayudó a vendar y fajar su torso. Uno de sus órganos resultó muy dañado, al igual que cuatro costillas.

Se reponía lentamente. Iba a terapias y recibía cuidados y masajes. Y si, ahora no estaba sola.

Su padre entró con una silla de ruedas a la habitación, sin golpear ni nada, llevándose un regaño por su madre.

¿Hace cuánto que no veía a Tonraq, su padre?

Con su cuerpo grande, pero delicado. Con su voz gruesa, pero cariñosa.

Él la ayudó a sentarse en la silla y a guiarla por los pasillos.

Era curioso, incluso irónico, que después de ocultarles a ellos lo de su accidente, de todas formas, terminarían ayudándola con cuidados y empujando de una silla de ruedas.

La historia se repetía.

Eso la deprimía un poco. El destino era muy fastidioso e inoportuno.

Pero el ser llevada por los pasillos, hasta el patio, donde la naturaleza aflorara, donde el aire soplaba, su pensamiento cambio.

Ahí estaba Asami.

Bañada en aceite, moviendo tuercas y piezas metálicas de un lado a otro, construyendo un aparatoso prototipo, mientras Naga estaba acostada mirándola moverse sin parar, sin descanso.

Ya no era lo mismo que antes.

Estaba en la mansión Sato, en vez de su departamento.

Ya no se sentía sola y encerrada, se sentía acompañada y libre, incluso en su primera semana de reposo absoluto.

No eran las mismas circunstancias en lo absoluto.

No estaba en una silla por ser débil, estaba en una silla por ser fuerte y valiente.

Sus heridas sanarían con el tiempo y el descanso.

No era algo perpetuo. No era algo vergonzoso.

Había ayudado a detener a una criminal.

Eso era lo que sus padres supieron cuando Asami Sato les dio una llamaba. Cuando los invitó a su mansión, les pagó los pasajes en avión, y les comunicó de su relación con su hija.

Asami se había hecho cargo de todo. Todo lo que ella misma, en su estado delicado, no podía hacer.

Pero seguía ocupada. Asami siempre estaba ocupada, haciendo absolutamente todo. Ocupándose de todo. Estaba trabajando desde muy temprano, dejándola sola en la cama, pero todo porque quería terminar todo antes de partir.

Si, partir.

Quería viajar al sur. Tomarse unas vacaciones. Y para eso debía dejar la empresa en buen estado. Iba a cumplir su palabra de ir al sur, la cual le prometió aquel día en la cama.

No podía dejar de sonreír al verla trabajar con ánimo y esfuerzo.

No podía dejar de sonreír al sentir las manos de sus padres en sus hombros, apoyándola.

No podía dejar de sonreír al saber que su vida estaba tomando un camino nuevo y refrescante.

Ahora sentía que nada le faltaba.

Podía cerrar los ojos y sentirse tranquila.

Como una nueva vida empezaba.

…

Korra despertó, meses después de volver del sur. Estiró su mano, buscando el cuerpo faltante en la cama.

Soltó un suspiro. Nuevamente Asami estaba trabajando de más.

Rodó los ojos y se estiró, sintiendo su cuerpo completamente sano, acomodarse luego de horas de descanso. Podía ver las cicatrices de las operaciones y de las peleas en su cuerpo desnudo. Un recordatorio de los buenos y malos tiempos.

Salió de la habitación de la mansión, con camiseta y pantalones, hacía la cocina. Necesitaba un poco de agua. Buscó por los alrededores a la heredera mientras peregrinaba hasta su objetivo, pero no estaba en la sala ni en el comedor. Al entrar en la cocina tomó su ansiado liquido e hizo funcionar la cafetera, preparando dos tazas.

Ya sabía dónde estaba su pelinegra, y no iba a llegar con las manos vacías.

Soltó un bostezo antes de subir las escaleras, con las tazas humeantes en sus manos. Siempre que subía aquellas escaleras miraba con adoración los cuadros bien cuidados de la dueña de ese hogar. Su familia. Su madre. Su padre. Y la pequeña pelinegra con piel de porcelana. Se quedó mirando un nuevo cuadro, donde estaba Asami, rodeada de otra familia. Si, su familia. Ahora era la familia de ambas.

Miró el anillo que tenía en uno de sus dedos.

Las cosas habían mejorado más de lo que creyó posible.

No podía evitar sentirse una esposa algo inútil. Ayudar en dojos de la ciudad no era tan productivo como ser la directora ejecutiva de la empresa más prestigiosa del mundo. Soltó un suspiro pesado para seguir su camino. No podía competir contra eso.

Las puertas del estudio estaban cerradas. O al menos eso parecía. Empujó un poco una de las puertas con su pie descalzo, mientras daba una mirada rápida hacia el interior, para estar segura de que su esposa estaba ahí y que su presencia no iba a perturbarla en su trabajo.

Ahí estaba, sentada, en el asiento de cuero que su padre le había heredado. Ya no era tan aterrador como en la época donde Hiroshi lo administraba. Ahora era igual de serio, pero algo más cálido. Lleno de libros, fotografías, decoraciones costosas y objetos útiles cuya función era desconocida. Asami había hecho de ese lugar, un lugar para ella, pero conservando la esencia de su padre.

Sonrió cuando los esmeraldas se percataron de su intromisión. Los labios carmín sonrieron en respuesta, permitiéndole el paso.

"Te traje una taza de café."

"Gracias, cariño."

Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la pelinegra. En la silla de al lado había una caja adornada con una cinta. Parecía un regalo. No pudo evitar mirar la tarjeta que decía su nombre. Era extraño que la pelinegra dejara algo secreto tan a la vista, no era así de despistada.

"¿Y eso?"

"Es para ti."

Miró a la pelinegra, que la miraba con una sonrisa perspicaz. Su cumpleaños sería pronto, pero dejar eso ahí era una tortura.

"¿Puedo abrirlo?"

"No todavía."

Le hizo un puchero a la mayor, para recibir una pequeña risa. Miró nuevamente el paquete. Era bastante grande. No podía ni imaginarse que es lo que había ahí dentro. Tenía mucha curiosidad. Quería abrirlo cuanto antes. Y Asami sabía eso.

Se tomó el líquido de su taza mientras mirada de reojo a su mujer y el misterioso regalo a su lado. ¿Era ropa? ¿Sería una chaqueta de cuero nueva? ¿Unas botas? ¿Sería algún tipo de objeto tecnológico de punta hecho por Industrias Futuro?

La duda empezaba a enloquecerla.

Asami disfrutaba de la situación, mientras bebía del cálido líquido. Se reía por dentro mientras miraba por la ventana del estudio que daba hacia las calles de la Ciudad República.

Korra no podía ni imaginarse que dentro de esa caja había un traje de pelea con el logo de Industrias Futuro.

Korra no podía ni imaginarse que su sueño iba a hacerse realidad.

…

..

.

* * *

 **¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¡Este es el final!**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Debo renunciar o seguir así?**

 **Insisto, gracias por acompañarme en esta cruzada. ¡Ha sido un placer compartir esto con ustedes!**

 **¡Espero sigan leyendo mis historias!**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
